Tudo é novo outra vez
by Isa.C
Summary: Bella e Edward são quase como irmãos:ele é filho de Carlisle e ela de Esme que se casaram há 10 anos. Mas o que acontecerá com esses jovens quando eles passam por uma crise familiar e se descobrem apaixonados um pelo o outro?
1. Prólogo

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

_Prólogo:_

Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Tenho 17 anos, um volvo prateado, um pai desligado, uma madastra fechada, quatro amigos malucos e _Bella._

A minha vida pode ser considerada normal dentro do possível: não tenho uma família 100% feliz, fato, mas também ela não é convencional. Meu pai Carlisle é um médico renomado, mas pouco fala comigo. Acho que é uma espécie de trauma pelo abandono da minha mãe quando eu tinha meses de idade. Mas... O traumatizado na história não deveria ser eu? Sei lá...

Quando eu fiz 7 anos ele resolveu se casar novamente. A escolhida foi a viúva Esme Swan com quem ele namorava há alguns anos. Confesso que eu gosto bastante dela até, mas não consigo montar uma opinião, porque ela é muito séria, nunca demonstra grandes sentimentos por ninguém, mas no fundo eu sinto que eu posso contar com ela como uma mãe.

E eu também não tenho o que reclamar da minha suposta mãe, afinal, foi ela quem trouxe _Isabella Swan_ para a minha vida. Bella,como gosta de ser chamada, é filha de minha madastra e é apenas 4 meses mais nova do que eu. Ela é a minha _melhor amiga_. Nós nos entendemos apenas com o olhar.

Nesses 10 anos de casamento de nossos pais, eu e ela achamos na nossa amizade e união forças para conseguir aguentar os dois que brigam tanto e pouco falam com a gente. Esme e Carlisle vivem tão ocupados com suas crises ou perdidos neles mesmos que costumamos dizer que somos apenas nós dois na mansão dos Cullen.

E eu espero de coração que todo esse laço que nos liga seja forte o suficiente para passar por mais esses crise de família que começa. A pior de toda essa década. É o nosso inferno particular muitas vezes. E quando achamos que não pode piorar, _sempre_ piora.

_Ainda bem que eu tenho Bella comigo._

_Pelo menos por enquanto._

**X.X.X.X**

_Oii gente!_

_Bem,essa é a minha primeira fic no universo Twilight e a minha primeira long-fic postada aqui no fanfiction. _

_É uma história bem diferente dos livros que me veio a cabeça uns tempos atrás. Esse é o prólogo, o primeiro capitulo esta quase sendo finalizado. Pretendo postar pelo menos uns 3 capítulos para vocês verem se gostam ou não._

_Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos!_

_Isa_


	2. Tudo em Família

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 1: ****Tudo em Família.**

**Edward POV.**

_-Pelo amor de Deus, Esme! Me deixa em paz!!_

_- Não, não deixo!! Eu já estou cansada disso tudo!! Todo dia é a mesma coisa!! Quem foi dessa vez? Qual biscate que você levou para a cama, Carlisle??_

_- Nenhuma, droga!_

Ótimo. Começou cedo hoje, ou melhor, de madrugada. São 5 horas da manhã e eles continuam berrando lá em baixo. Será que eles não lembram que existem mais duas pessoas morando nessa maldita mansão??

- Edward...

Levantei a minha cabeça da cama em direção a porta do meu quarto. Lá estava a minha estrela particular com a sua carinha de anjo numa mistura de sono e mágoa.

- Entra, Bella. – disse com um sorriso e já me ajeitando na cama e estendo os meus braços para recebê-la.

- Eu não agüento mais isso. – falou com a voz abafada contra o meu peito.

- Eu sei, pequena, eu sei. – tentei acalmá-la acariciando seus cabelos.

Quase todas as noites eram isso: a mãe de Bella e meu pai começam a brigar e só param quando um dos dois sai muito machucado. O problema é que eu e ela não conseguimos mais passar por isso. Além das noites tem as raras tardes em que alguém aparece em casa ou as tentativas frustradas de Esme de colocar todos juntos na mesa em alguma refeição. Sempre acaba em discussão entre os dois.

E de uns tempos pra cá só piora... Se é que é possível isso.

Por mais que me incomode e muito essa situação, eu sei que para a minha "irmã" Bella é muito pior. Ela é frágil por si só. Sempre foi, desde criança. Agora ela acaba vindo para o meu quarto quando os gritos começam no andar de baixo e eu tento ao máximo tranqüilizar ela e proteger ela. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que Bella preenche uma parte fundamental de mim... Também! Fomos criados juntos como irmãos. Mesmo tendo uns pais meio estranhos.

Quando acordei de meus pensamentos notei que ela dormia junto de mim com uma respiração calma e seguindo esse ritmo eu deixei o sono me derrubar.

**Bella POV.**

Silêncio.

Graças a Deus! Silêncio!

Noite passada, fui tirada do meu mundo de sonhos (ou será pesadelos?) pela briga da minha mãe com o pai de Edward - é incrível como não consigo chamar Carlisle de pai e Edward também não chama a minha mãe de mãe e olha que somos criados por eles desde os 7 anos de idade – e acabei por ir novamente ao quarto do meu suposto irmão.

É tão boa a forma como me sinto protegida e acolhida quando estou com ele. Edward é o um anjo particular. O melhor amigo do mundo! Só ele me entende verdadeiramente...

Quando abri meus olhos Edward não estava mais na cama e nem no quarto. Olhei no relógio e, por incrível que pareça, não estava atrasada para a escola.

Me levantei e fui para o andar de baixo em direção a cozinha.

O clima lá estava ótimo! Minha mãe Esme terminando uma xícara de café com o seu jeito sério de ser e Edward quieto no fogão fazendo omelete. Carlisle sempre saia cedo para o hospital.

- Bom dia... – arrisquei falar em um sussurro.

- Bom dia Bella! – Edward se virou e me deu um sorriso, depois se concentrou novamente no que estava fazendo.

- Eu vou indo. – minha mãe disse colocando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa e saindo em direção a sala – Tenho muito que fazer hoje. Tenho duas casas para montar a decoração... Com licença.

Em segundos pegou sua bolsa e saiu porta a fora.

Eu apenas suspirei.

- A omelete está pronta. – Edward me disse já servindo um prato para mim.

- Obrigada. – me sentei.

- Como você está? – perguntou preocupado se sentando na minha frente.

- O de sempre. – tentei sorrir, mas não deu muito certo.

- Não esquenta, Bella. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que isso é sempre. Eles não irão mudar.

- É que... – olhei para cima tentando evitar as lágrimas – Ai, Edward! Eu cansei! É simplesmente impossível duas pessoas se odiarem tanto e continuarem casadas, continuarem sem fazer nada para melhorar isso! Você viu Esme agora pouco? Ela nem me deu bom dia! Droga, eu ainda sou a filha dela!! – pronto. Lágrimas. Merda.

- Hey... – eles se levantava e vinha em minha direção.

**Edward POV.**

Ela estava chorando e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era me levantar e abraçá-la forte. Bella deve estar muito mal por conta disso tudo mesmo, porque é difícil ela falar tudo o que ela esta pensando de uma vez. A minha pequena precisa de mim.

- Não fica assim... – ela soluçava em meus braços e eu estava começando a ficar desesperado – Bella... Bella... Olhe para mim.

Ela me obedeceu levantando o rosto de encontro ao meu.

- Você se lembra daquilo que é mais importante nisso tudo? – continuei enquanto limpava suas lágrimas com os dedos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então... O mais importante desse casamento falido que somos testemunhas - tentei fazer graça – é que se não fosse por ele...

- Não teríamos nos conhecido – me interrompeu com um sorriso fraco.

- Isso. – sorri de volta – E como eu viveria sem a minha melhor amiga?

- Isso iria ser fácil. O pior seria eu tentando viver sem você, Edward. – ela respondeu me abraçando novamente.

É. Não era apenas Bella que precisava de mim... Definitivamente eu também precisava dela.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oii!_

_NOSSA MUITO OBRIGADA, GALERA!!!! _

_Sério,vocês foram muito queridas comigo deixando reviews de monte *---* E muito o brigada também a quem leu mesmo não deixando review!! ^^_

_**Respondendo:**_

_**Marydf Evans Cullen:**_Sim, é estranho imaginar a nossa amada Esme assim, mas faz parte da história. Pelo menos por agora. ^^ Beijosss ;***

_**Tata Black:**_ Obrigadaaaa *---* Continuando! =D

_**Juru:**_ Postado! Espero que goste! *--*

_**Elise Garcia: **_Obrigadaaaaa! Também gosto de fic's no POV do Edward!

_**: **_Muiitoo obrigada por add aos favoritos! ;**

_**cacau1005:**_ A história vai ser contada pelo POV de ambos,mas o do Edward deve prevalecer. Obrigada pelos elogios ;*

_**Kah Reche:**_ Obrigada!! Ta postado, espero que tenha te agradado!! ^^

_**Thays:**_ Obrigadaa!!!! Esta aí o capitulo! Espero que goste! ;*

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: **_ Onnnnn *-----* Sério?? Então espero de coração que a minha fic supra a sua vontade de uma fic desse jeito! ;**

_Esse capítulo foi mais para vocês verem como é a relação dos dois. No próximo teremos Alice, Emmet, Jasper e Rosalie. =D_

_Beijossssssss_

_Isa_


	3. É tudo da sua cabeça

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 2: ****É tudo da sua cabeça.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Eu e Bella ficamos um bom tempo na cozinha antes de subirmos e nos trocarmos para ir para a escola. A viajem no meu volvo foi silenciosa.

Logo que chegamos uma baixinha saltitante já vinha com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Era Alice, uma de nossa amigas.

- Vocês demoraram! – disse se dependurando no meu pescoço e no de Bella.

- Você que chega cedo demais, Allie. – respondi.

- Não. Vocês que dormem demais! – mostrou a língua para mim.

- Dormir. Sim, sem dúvidas. Nós dormimos muito bem durante essa noite mesmo. – Bella falou desanimada e se afastando da gente.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice olhava Bella indo.

- Carlisle e Esme. – disse simplesmente.

- De novo??

- É... – suspirei cansado.

- Calma, Eddie... Tudo se ajeita.

- Primeiro: Por favor, quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que eu odeio esse apelido? Segundo: O que me preocupa não sou eu e sim a Bella. Ela anda muito tristinha.

- _EDDIE_ – falou bem devagar para me provocar – A nossa Bellinha pode parecer frágil, mas você sabe mais do que eu que ela é muito forte. Não fique tão preocupado assim com ela. Eu sei que é normal, afinal, vocês são como irmãos, mas... Ela vai ficar bem.

- CADÊ A MINHA ESTABANADA PREFERIIDAA????

- AHH! ME COLOGA NO CHÃO, EMMET!

Olhei por trás de Alice e sorri com a cena. O nosso "amigo urso" Emmet estava esmagando Bella em um abraço típico dele. Eu e baixinha nos aproximamos deles.

- Edward! Me salva!! – Bella suplicava enquanto tentava respirar.

- Hey, Em! Solta ela se não eu conto pra a Rosalie que foi você que manchou aquele casaco caríssimo dela.

Foi como mágica. Bella estava no chão tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- O...Obrigada...Ed..Edward.

- Respira Bella – falei segurando o riso.

- Cadê Rose e Jasper? – Alice batia freneticamente o pé.

Eu tinha certeza que a preocupação dela não era pelos dois e sim apenas por Jasper. Eles namoravam há uns 2 anos e fazia um mês que ele e Rosalie , sua irmã gêmea e namorada de Emmet, haviam viajado para visitar uma avó doente. Voltavam hoje.

-Ihhh... Eles nem vão vir pra aula, né? Só na festa mesmo... – Emmet tentava bagunçar os cabelos de Allie.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela começou a pular – VOCÊS DOIS PRECISAM IR À FESTA!!!! POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRR!!!! –ela fazia um beicinho que, se eu não a conhecesse, ficaria com pena.

- Não sei... – Bella ajeitava o cabelo dela olhando para o chão – Acho melhor não... Quer dizer, eu não quero ir, mas se o Edward quiser ele vai! – terminou corando levemente.

- Não tem querer ou não querer! Vocês vão e pronto! Já faz um mês que não vemos Jasper e Rosalie! A festa é de boas vindas para eles. Vocês vão e tenho dito. – Alice se virou e seguiu para a sala de aula.

- Se eu fosse vocês não contrariava a nanica psicótica. Ela está há um mês sem sexo. – O grandão falou sério e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho de Alice.

Eu não me segurei e ri. Olhei para Bella que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que eu posso fazer isso. – Ela me olhou.

- Eu prometo que eu não deixo ninguém te embebedar e se mesmo assim você ficar bêbada eu não deixo você dançar em cima do balcão... – comecei a ir para a sala também -... Ou talvez eu filme e coloque no youtube.

- EDWARD! – Bella gritou rindo.

Eu simplesmente ri de volta.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

As aulas passaram rápido, quando dei por conta já estávamos no meu carro a caminho de casa.

- Vou colocar uma música! – Bella avisou.

Ela estava mais alegre agora. Nada que as piadas de Emmet e as loucuras de Alice não tivessem ajudado um pouco.

Logo a música _"Better Together"_ do Jack Johnson encheu o carro. A minha estrela particular apenas acompanhava com a cabeça.

Eu sorri vendo que ela estava mais calma.

- O quê? – me perguntou curiosa.

- Nada. – me virei para a estrada um pouco envergonhado.

- Edward...

- Sim? – respondi sem olhar para ela ainda.

- Me desculpa pelo fiasco de hoje de manhã. Eu já deveria estar acostumada.

- Desculpo se você prometer nunca mais pedir desculpas por uma coisa dessas. – virei rapidamente para encará-la.

Não ouvi resposta. Me virei novamente para encontrar uma Bella me encarando com os seus olhos chocolate como se estivesse estudando o meu rosto.

- O quê? – perguntei curioso.

- Nada. – ela falou e eu pude notar o rubor no seu rosto.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Chegamos em casa e a encontramos vazia. Realmente Esme e meu pai resolveram se enfiar de vez no trabalho.

- Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e achar alguma roupa decente para a tal festa. – Bella me disse revirando os olhos.

Apenas respondi com um sorriso.

Alice havia dito que a festa seria no apartamento dela e de Emmet. Ela era da nossa idade, mas como a sua família morava muito longe ela dividia um apartamento com Em, que era um amigo velho da família. Ele era um ano mais velho que a gente e acredite parecia ter uns 10 a menos.

Para matar o tempo resolvi ir para o meu quarto ouvir um pouco de música. Deitei na minha cama e coloquei os fones do meu ipode. Em minutos acabei dormindo.

**BELLA POV.**

Já estava quase na hora marcada com a nossa amiga e estranhei o fato de Edward não ter ido me chamar ainda. Fui até seu quarto que era na frente do meu.

Ele estava dormindo. Pensei umas 10 vezes se iria acordá-lo ou não. Ele estava tão sereno, tão tranqüilo no seu mundo de sonhos, mas daí eu comecei a me lembrar das ameaças de tardes inteiras no shopping que eu teria de enfrentar caso não fossemos na festa. Resolvi chamá-lo.

-Edward... – comecei cutucando de leve seu ombro.

Ele não respondeu.

- Edward? – dei um mais forte.

Nada.

- Edw - quando eu ia cutucar ele novamente, ele levantou e me deu um susto.

- AHHH! – eu fui parar no chão com ele rindo descontroladamente. Não me aguentei e o acompanhei.

- Bella boba. – disse me oferecendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar – Você leva sustos muito fácil.

Mostrei a língua para ele e como vingança ele me encheu de cócegas.

- PARA! PARA! EDWARD!! – eu tentava me esquivar de suas mãos – VOCÊ VAI ESTRAGAR A MINHA ROUPA!! ALICE VAI TE MATAR!!!

Ele parou, mas estava vermelho de tanto rir. Adorável.

De repente ele ficou sério, mas com um olhar deslumbrado me olhando. Deslumbrado? Não... Isso é coisa da sua cabeça Bella. Credo! Ele é o Edward!

- É... Vamos? – perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior e tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha também.

Ela pareceu sair de um transe e logo estávamos no seu volvo.

_Isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça, Isabella!_

**EDWARD POV.**

Nossa... Bella estava deslumbrante. Depois do ataque infantil que me deu que eu fui parar para reparar em como ela estava linda. Simples, mas linda. No jeito Bella. Jeito Bella? Que mané jeito Bella, Edward!

Chegamos logo à casa de Emmet e Alice. Ficamos em silêncio esperando atenderem a porta. Por algum motivo Bella parecia estar envergonhada. Envergonhada? Vergonha de mim?

Isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça, Edward! Ela é Bella! Isabella Swan, a sua irmã, a sua melhor amiga. Credo...

Fui despertado por um fio de gente se jogando no meu pescoço. Nem preciso falar quem era.

- Ai! Que bom que vocês chegaram! Rose e Jazz devem estar quase chegando também!! – Alice não escondia a saudade de seu namorado.

Entramos e sentamos com Emmet no sofá. Tinha uma música baixa ao fundo que eu não consegui distinguir qual era.

- Então, desastre natural? Quantos tombos hoje? – Emmet fazia graça com Bella.

- Acredite ou não, mas nenhum! – estufou o peito orgulhosa.

- Claro... Ainda não começou as músicas para dançar.

Antes de Bella responder a companhia tocou. Alice saltitou até a porta e quando abriu se jogou nos braços de Jasper.

- Também senti saudades, amor... – ele falava abraçado a ela.

Rosalie entrou correndo e se agarrou no Emmet com um beijo daqueles. Pude notar Bella desviando o olhar dos dois já vermelha.

Eu achava incrível como esses dois casais se amavam. Ambos já tinham algum tempo de relacionamento, mas nunca haviam perdido aquela magia da paixão. Talvez fosse apenas Carlisle e Esme o problema ou eles que eram a exceção.

**BELLA POV.**

Depois de muitos beijos e abraços de saudade, Allie disse que era hora de dançar. Colocou um Cd com músicas selecionadas por Emmet e começou a convocar a gente para dançar.

A festa podia ser chamada de reunião. Éramos apenas nós seis e a tal pista de dança era no centro da sala que tinha todos os móveis afastados para os cantos. Rosalie, Alice e Emmet tomavam conta dela.

- Vem Bella! Deixa esses dois chatos aí e vem dançar com a gente! – Rosalie me chamava enquanto dançava no ritmo da música.

Tocava _"__Just__ Dance"_ da Lady Gaga. Me levantei e fui em direção a eles. Emmet gargalhava esperando um tombo meu.

Terminou a música e eu estava ilesa. Mostrei a língua par o grandão e me virei para o sofá da onde Edward e Jasper estavam nos olhando. Eu podia jurar que Edward estava me observando esses tempo todo enquanto dançava...

Eu to variando! É muito grito de Esme e Carlisle na cabeça! Isabella, isso é tudo da sua cabeça, droga!

Me dirigi até eles e me sentei. Começamos uma conversa boa enquanto os três continuavam dançando.

Depois de algumas músicas, Alice foi até o som e colocou uma mais lenta, na certa queria dançar agarradinha com o namorado. Ela escolheu _"The Blower's Daughter"_ do Damien Rice. ( **N/A: **aqui tem o vídeo no youtube : .com/watch?v=5YXVMCHG-Nk )

Eu simplesmente amo essa música! A letra é perfeita – hiper depressiva, mas eu gostava igual – e da muita vontade de ter alguém para dançar juntinho. Olhei para Edward sentado ao meu lado olhando os casais que estavam curtindo a música, como se ele sentisse o meu olhar, ele virou e me olhou bem nos olhos... E o cantor começou a cantar...

"_And so it's  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it's  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky"_

"_I can't take my eyes of you_

_**(Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você)**__  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes..."_

Eu não sei exatamente como, mas quando despertei dos olhos verdes do meu anjo particular, que me dei conta que eu e ele havíamos nos juntado aos nossos casais de amigos e também dançávamos muito próximos um do outro. _Era tão bom me perder naqueles olhos esmeralda..._

"_And so it's  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it's  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial__"_

"_I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes of you  
I can't take my eyes..."_

**EDWARD POV.**

Eu estava completamente fora de mim, mas no sentido bom. Aquele mar de chocolate que eram os olhos da minha pequena Bella me devoraram e eu não queria sair dali nunca mais. _Por mim ficava ali, junto dela, para sempre..._

"_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?"_

O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava falando da minha _irmã Bella,_da minha_ melhor amiga Bella._

É Edward Cullen, você anda muito estranho e _isso é tudo da sua cabeça _e nada mais.

Mas quem sou eu para lutar contra a minha mente. Pelo menos agora eu não estava muito a fim... M deixei ser tragado novamente pelo mar de chocolate.

"_I can't take my mind of you_

_**(E u não consigo tirar a minha mente de você)**__  
I can't take my mind of you  
I can't take my mind of you  
I can't take my mind of you  
I can't take my mind of you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
Until I find somebody new"_

**x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Oi!!**_

_**Antes de qualquer coisa: MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! *-* Respondi umas por e-mail e outras logo abaixo. : D**_

_**Bem, esse capítulo foi para apresentar Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie na história. Eu sei que eles não apareceram muito, mas já tenho capítulos em que eles farão a festa! ;) **_

_**Eu, particularmente, AMO música em fics, mass se vocês não gostarem eu posso parar. Ou diminuir.**_

_**RESPONDENDO:**_

**Nane Curti: Obrigadaaaa *--***

**Pandora: Obrigada! Continuandooo ^^**

**Miih...Cullen: Owwww *--* Obrigadaa pelos elogiosss! =D Sim, é estranho eles brigando, mas faz parte da história por enquanto. E sim! Ed muitoo fofo! *o***

**Leah Black: Obrigada!! Sim, mas faz parte da história nessa parte. Depois teremos nossos vampiros doces de volta. ;)**

**Tata Black: Olha, provavelmente não vai aparecer ninguém. Não pensei nisso, porque a minha idéia é mais voltada para a relação familiar mesmo então se der algum problema será pela família e talz.. ;****

**Thays: Ahh hoje já deu um gostinho do amor proibido, vai..uahauahua Beijosss ;***

**Alice Carolina Cullen: Ahhh *---* Que bom que você ta gostando! To feliz agora! =D Simm os dois são fofos juntos *--***

_**Só para finalizar: Eu sei que é estranho ver Esme e Carlisle brigando ,mas é que para essa parte da história eu preciso disso. Mas ainda tem muuiittaa trama minha gente! ^^**_

_**Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou elogio ou qualquer comentário mesmo estamos aí! =D**_

_**Beijosss**_

_**Isa**_


	4. Castelo de Cartas

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 3: ****Castelo de Cartas.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Depois daquela dança eu e Bella ficamos um pouco distantes: ela ficou curtindo a amiga Rosalie com Alice pulando em volta e eu fiquei conversando com Emmet e Jasper enquanto tentava entender o que havia acontecido antes.

Quando deu meia noite fomos embora. A viagem no meu volvo foi também silenciosa. _Como eu queria ler os pensamentos de Bella..._

Entramos em casa e a primeira coisa que ouvimos foram os gritos.

Sim. Mais briga. Eles não cansavam não?

Bella olhou para mim já com um ar de desespero. Eu peguei sua mão e fui conduzindo ela para as escadas, mas ao passarmos pela sala fomos interrompidos.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão?? Isso são horas???? – Era meu pai, Carlisle.

- Eu vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso, Carlisle. Desde quando vocês se importam com a gente? – para a minha surpresa, Bella havia se desvencilhado de mim e se virou para encarar meu pai nos olhos.

**BELLA POV.**

Eu não sei o que me deu. Quando eu ouvi a voz de Carlisle nos repreendendo eu me virei e me deixei levar por toda a raiva e mágoa que ele e minha mãe tinham me causado.

- Como é Isabella? – ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos, dava para sentir a fúria no seu tom de voz, porém não me abati. Fixei mais ainda meu olhar no dele.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu: _vocês não se importam com a gente!_ Portanto não temos que lhes dar satisfação alguma. – eu ia me virar para Edward, mas Carlisle segurou meu braço com força.

- Você nunca mais fale assim comigo, menina! Nunca mais! Você não é nem minha filha para reclamar de alguma coisa aqui!

- E por acaso o Edward, sendo o seu filho, pode reclamar de algo? – usei o meu melhor tom irônico. Ele apertou mais meu braço, tamanho era a sua ira.

Olhei para minha mãe e ela me olhava, como sempre, sem expressão. O meu braço começava a doer e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa alguém me puxou. Era Edward.

- Solta ela, pai! – ele me colocou atrás dele de forma protetora. – Está louco??

- Edward não se meta! E é melhor você usar dessa sua proteção por ela para tirá-la daqui antes que as coisas piorem! – ele cuspiu as últimas palavras.

Contudo, meu melhor amigo não baixou a guarda. Pelo contrário, agora ele encarava minha mãe.

- E você Esme? Vai deixar ameaçarem a sua filha assim? Vai continuar brincando de "O fantasma do coração de pedra" (**N/A: **Eu tirei isso do filme nacional "Fica Comigo Esta Noite".)?

Minha mãe nem se moveu.

- Incrível. Bella já me contou de como você era antes de ficar viúva do seu primeiro marido... Ela me disse que você costumava ser mais alegre e expor mais seus sentimentos. Sabe que eu não consigo te imaginar assim? – Edward Cullen era o meu herói.

- Chega. – minha mãe finalmente respondeu. - Vocês realmente passaram dos limites! – por mais que sua voz estivesse um pouco mais alta, o seu rosto não mudava.

Isso fez me dar conta do _inferno particular_ que essa casa se tornou. As brigas, insultos e o ódio eram tão constantes que, para mim, as lembranças de dez anos atrás, as lembranças de quando tudo começou eram apenas rabiscos. Pareciam um sonho. Não que um dia Carlisle e Esme foram ótimos pais para a gente ou tiverem um ótimo casamento, mas... Bem, eu cheguei a pensar que teria uma família novamente.

A única coisa de que me lembro perfeitamente bem e que não parece imaginação da minha cabeça era o cara que estava agora tentando me defender. O cara que sofreu e sofre tanto quanto eu com tudo isso, porém nunca, mas nunca mesmo esqueceu de me dar um "Bom dia" de manhã. Edward Cullen. Meu anjo particular e agora o meu mais novo herói. Esqueçam o Super-homem ou o Batman! Eu tenho Edward Cullen. Simples assim.

E mais uma vez minha ficha caiu.

Olha a situação em que estamos neste momento: chegamos de uma festa da casa de nossos melhores amigos e encontramos minha tão _querida_ mãe aos berros com o homem que supostamente era para ser meu pai/padastro. Tentamos passar despercebidos, mas ,como não existe justiça nesse mundo, a briga se voltou contra nós e eu _explodi._ Fui "fuzilada" pelo pai estranho do meu "irmão" e agora Edward briga com a _minha _mãe estranha para me defender.

Legal,né? É tão bonito presenciar uma cena de afeto entre pais e filhos assim que nossa!

Lágrimas viram aos meus olhos enquanto ouvia eles xingando o meu anjo. _Definitivamente isso não era uma família._

E o meu castelo de pedra se transformou em um castelo de cartas. Com assopro tudo desmoronava de vez. Para sempre.

E eu fugi. Como sempre.

Em segundos estava com a cabeça enterrada de baixo do meu travesseiro na tentativa frustrada de não escutar nem mais um fio de voz vinda do andar de baixo. Fui tomada pelo desespero._ Como podem se odiar tanto? _

Eu soluçava, minha cama estava ensopada e meu peito doía quando senti dois braços me levantarem e me envolverem com afeto.

- Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem, pequena. – Edward me balançava gentilmente de encontro a ele.

Ele me amparou e ficamos assim por longos minutos. Até eu conseguir falar.

- Desculpa... – falei limpando minhas lágrimas e vendo o quanto havia molhado sua camisa.

- Elas secam, Bella – falou revirando os olhos para me dar um sorriso em seguida.

- E desculpa por te feito entrar na discussão e... – fui interrompida.

- Isabella! Já disse que não é para pedir desculpas sobre isso. – franziu o cenho e depois abriu um leve sorriso. – Você – tocou o meu nariz – e eu – tocou nele mesmo – para sempre – e juntou nossas mãos. – Nunca devemos...

- Esquecer disso – completei sorrindo levemente. Era incrível como ele me acalmava – E... Quais foram as conseqüências? – continuei.

- Não podemos sair de casa por três semanas a não ser para ir para a escola, ou seja, nada demais. Eles nunca param em casa mesmo. – brincava com os meus dedos.

Só então me dei conta de que não existiam mais vozes exaltadas no andar de baixo.

- Edward... Cadê eles?

- Meu pai saiu porta a fora e pegou o carro dizendo que iria dormir em um hotel por essa noite e a sua mãe se trancou no quarto deles.

Dei um suspiro. Nada mudava.

- Então... Não estou com sono. Quais os planos para mais uma madrugada em claro? – meu amigo me perguntou recostando-se na minha cama e me dando um sorriso torto.

- Humm... – coloquei a mão nos lábios fingindo pensar – Brigadeiro a la Bella com uma boa doze de música ala Edward! – bati palminhas que nem Alice.

- Nem vem! Pode ser músicas a la ipode do Edward, mas nem pensar a la Edward!

- Por quê? – fiz beicinho.

- Porque eu não quero tocar. Não fiz nenhuma música nova nem no piano e nem no violão.

- Sem composições novas? – descruzei meus braços.

- Sem composições novas. – afirmou.

- Ok, então. Eu só não suspendo o brigadeiro também, porque eu estou com muita vontade de comer. – terminei e desci em direção a cozinha.

Chegando lá, comecei a pegar as coisas necessárias. Logo terminei o doce e subi novamente para o meu quarto.

Edward estava deitado na minha cama, de olhos fechados e mexendo os pés ao ritmo de alguma música que ele ouvia no ipode. Não resisti: peguei uma pontinha de brigadeiro e passei no seu nariz.

- Bella! Isso ta quente! – pulou da cama limpando rapidamente o local sujo.

Eu desatei a rir que nem uma babaca e a sua fisionomia séria passou a uma alegre e logo estávamos rindo juntos.

Quando ambos já estávamos com dor na barriga de tanto rir por uma coisa tão besta, nos sentamos no chão e, cada um com uma colher, começamos a devorar o conteúdo da travessa. Edward me deu um fone e ele ficou com o outro.

Assim passou mais uma madruga na mansão dos Swan-Cullen: um pai fora de casa, uma mãe trancada no quarto e dois grandes amigos cantando e se sujando de chocolate.

É... _Você e eu para sempre._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oiii!_

_Sim, eu sei: capítulo não muito grande. Mas é que eu realmente não podia passar disso nesse. O próximo será maior, prometo. ^^_

_E esse foi mais no POV. da Bella, porque eu achei necessário mostrar o lado dela nesse ponto da história. _

_Mais uma vez Carlisle e Esme sendo horríveis pais, mas espero que entendam que isso faz parte da fic __**nessa parte**__. =D _

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Miih...Cullen**__: __Obriigada! *-* E sim na minha fic Rose e Bella serão amigas. =D ;*_

_**Thays**__: __Simm...Amor proibido é t-u-d-o! :p Obrigada pelos elogios! ;***_

_O resto respondido por e-mail!_

_Beijoss e muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo não comentando._

_Isa_


	5. Algo Novo

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 4: ****Algo Novo.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Já fazia duas semanas desde quando ficamos de castigo. Ainda teríamos uma semana saindo apenas para ir para a escola, mas quando os nossos pais não estavam em casa a gente saia igual.

Hoje era sábado e Alice havia convocado uma reunião em um parque de diversões. Sim, muito criança, mas é que nunca tem parques assim em Forks então resolvemos conferir.

Partiríamos no meu volvo logo depois de que Carlisle e Esme saíssem de casa e voltaríamos algumas horas antes do retorno deles.

A porta bateu lá em baixo e Bella veio para o meu quarto.

- Pronto? – ela estava bem animada.

- Pronto! – lhe dei um sorriso.

Pegamos nossas coisas e saímos. Antes de deixar a casa ainda verificamos se realmente não teria ninguém em casa.

- Eu vou colocar uma música! – avisou Bella enquanto se ajeitava com as pernas para cima do meu banco de carona.

- Tudo bem.

Ela começou a mexer nas estações de rádio até que parou em uma.

- Olha só o que eu achei! – falou rindo animada.

Ela aumentou o volume e música _"Dancing Queen"_ invadiu o carro. Bella prontamente começou a movimentar os braços e a cabeça no ritmo fazendo uma coreografia hilária. Eu comecei a rir enquanto dirigia.

- Vamos Edward! – ela apontava para mim e cantava –_ "__You can dance/  
You can jive/ Having the time of your life /See that girl/Watch that scene/Digging the Dancing Queen__..."_

Eu dei uma gargalhada e ela me acompanhou. Bella estava muito entusiasmada hoje e esse entusiasmo sempre é transmitido para mim.

Quando a música terminou, ela estava vermelha de tanto rir.

- Só você me vê fazendo essas coisas! – falou abaixando o volume do rádio e rindo.

- Você é contagiante, Bella. – falei sorrindo, mas olhando para a estrada.

- Hum... Obrigada, eu acho. – e começou a rir de novo.

Ela estava encantadora.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Chegamos ao parque e não havia sinal de nenhum de nossos amigos.

- EMMET!

Até ouvirmos o grito de Rosalie e virarmos em direção a voz. O que vimos foi uma cena inesquecível: Emmet estava correndo atrás de Rose com um algodão doce rosa nas mãos, enquanto fazia bolinhas com chumaços do doce e jogava na loira. Imagine se ele não amasse ela...

Logo no canto, morrendo de rir, estavam Alice e Jasper e a baixinha também tinha um algodão doce em mãos. Nos aproximamos deles já rindo da situação.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou a minha estrela particular aos risos.

- O Emm comprou aquele algodão doce para a Rose, mas ela não aceitou, porque está de dieta e daí do nada ele começou a correr atrás dela jogando algodão rosa. – contou Jasper divertido.

Não demorou muito para os dois se juntarem a nós.

-DESASTRE NATURAL! – gritou o grandão abrindo os braços e agarrando Bella em um dos seus abraços de urso.

- Emm! Você está com as mãos meladas! Que nojo! – ela reclamou.

- Não mais meladas que os meus cabelos, Bellinha – comentou Rose enquanto tirava um chumaço rosa do cabelo.

Eu comecei a rir e logo fui acompanhado por todos. Aqueles dois eram assim mesmo: um casal diferente!

Resolvemos que iríamos para a fila dos ingressos logo, já que eu e Bella não podíamos demorar muito em função do castigo.

Optamos por começar com aqueles tiros ao alvo. Rose foi a primeira e acertou todos... Sim, ela era uma mulher,digamos,peculiar às vezes. Ganhou um ursinho cor de rosa enormeee e deu rapidamente para Emm segurar.

Jasper também acertou tudo. Ele tinha a manha dessas coisas... Na verdade, eu acho que esses irmãos treinavam em casa. Ganhou um gato de pelúcia também gigante e deu para Alice que se derreteu toda.

Eu não quis tentar, mas Bella bateu o pé e pediu que eu a ajudasse. Os outros foram indo para a fila do barco vicky e eu ele ficamos lá.

- Aqui. Segura aqui, Bella – Eu tentava ensinar ela segurar.

- Assim?

- Assim. – eu a corrigi e coloquei a minha mão em cima da dela para mostrar o certo e depois disso eu não sei bem como, porém senti uma corrente elétrica passar por mim que me fez arrepiar todos os pêlos do meu braço.

Eu a olhei e ela parecia ter sentido o mesmo.

- Pode começar, mocinha. – disse o cara do brinquedo.

E com minha ajuda Bella derrubou quase tudo, faltou apenas dois. O prêmio novamente foi um urso de pelúcia, mas um pouco menor e na verdade era um coração de pelúcia.

- Parabéns! – sorri.

- Sem você eu não teria conseguido, Edward. – sorriu de volta e mais uma vez a corrente elétrica.

- Vamos, pequena. O pessoal ta esperando. – passei meu braço pelos seus ombros e fomos.

Quando chegamos à fila eles já estavam abanando para a gente e apontando os lugares vagos.

Emmet e Rose sentaram em uma ponta do barco, Jasper e eu sentamos na outra ponta e Alice e Bella sentaram bem no meio, porque elas tinham medo.

O negócio começou a se mover e quando estava no alto o Emmet grita feito um maluco:

- JASPER!!!! EU TE AMO, CARA!!!

- TAMBÉM TE AMO, EMM!

Eu comecei a rir mais ainda quando eu ouvi os gritos da Alice e da Bella:

- BELLA,ESSE NEGÓCIO NÃO PARECE SEGURO!

- CALA A BOCA, ALICE!

- MAS É SÉRIO! OLHA: UMA CRIANÇA PODE CAIR DAQUI!!

- CALA A BOCA,ALICE!!!!

- BELLA!!!! A GENTE VAI MORRER!!! – esse grito era do Emm.

- AHHH! PAREM COM ISSO! –ela estava desesperada.

-BELLA!!!! – o grandão chamou enquanto o barco dava mais uma volta.

- O QUÊ????

- EU TE AMO, DESASTRE NATURAL!

- PORRA,EMMET! CALA A BOCA! – Rose dando ataque, porque estava com vergonha do namorado.

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, ROSE! SÉRIO!!!! – ele era impossível.

Quando o brinquedo parou e nós descemos que eu fui perceber que Bella estava mesmo com medo.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

- E-u...nunca..mais..vou..nisso...! –

- Tudo bem. – falei rindo enquanto a abraçava.

- Heey! Roda gigante! – avisou Alice saltitando.

Eu olhei para Bella.

- Eu sobrevivo a uma gaiolinha girando.

- Então vamos. – sorri.

Eu fui com ela e cada um com o seu par. Na "gaiolinha" da frente da nossa estavam Emmet e Rose e ele balançava aquilo de um lado para o outro aos berros de Rosalie.

- Nota mental: nunca ir com Emmet em uma roda gigante. – falou Bella séria.

- Pois é. – concordei.

- Edward... – ela mexia nas mãos freneticamente.

- Fala. – a olhei.

- Por favor, fica comigo no chão quando eles forem naquela montanha russa gigante? – terminou corando.

Sorri divertido.

- Claro, minha pequena.

Saímos da roda gigante e as previsões de Bella aconteceram: eles foram para a roda gigante e eu e ela decidimos ir nos carrinhos de bati-bati ( **N/a: **ou carrinho de choque).

Peguei um amarelo e ela um vermelho.

Gente, eu achei que a minha... É... Amiga ia morrer de tanto dar risadas.

A gente começou a perseguir um ao outro e bater um no outro com os carros.

- Edward! – ela gritava as gargalhadas toda vez que eu dava um encontrão nela.

- Desculpa! – levantei minhas mãos em defesa.

- Bobo! – ela mostrou a língua para mim e depois abriu um sorriso enorme.

Naquele momento eu parei. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu e Bella sempre, mas _sempre_ mesmo fomos muito unidos, só que eu nunca tinha me sentido assim perto dela. Cada gesto que ela fazia, cada vez que ela me tocava, cada palavra dita ou um sorriso, como esse que ela esta me dando agora, eu perdia completamente a cabeça e... Meu Deus! Eu queria beijar a minha melhor amiga!!

Ouvi um grito e o meu carro foi atingido na traseira. Era Jasper. Eles haviam todos vindo brincar nos carrinhos.

Ficamos nessas lutinhas de criança por um tempo e eu tentando afastar qualquer idéia mais intíma com Bella... Droga! Ela me deu aquele sorriso de novo. Impossível não pensar o que não se deve...

Passou mais uma hora e fomos para a nossa casa. O resto ainda ficou mais um pouco.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Será que eles já chegaram? – Bella me perguntou quando estacionamos o carro.

- Espero que não.

E eles não tinham chegado mesmo. Melhor. Sem brigas.

- Não vai entrar? – indaguei quando a vi indo em direção ao gramado do nosso jardim.

- Ah... Eu vou sentar aqui um pouco e aproveitar esse início de noite... – disse já se sentando na grama – Vem cá, Edward.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado e ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Comecei a brincar com seus cabelos e a pensar em tudo que senti hoje no parque. É... Tinha _algo novo_ surgindo e uma coisa me dizia que não vinha só de mim.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até começar a chover. Senti Bella se levantando e me levantei também, pronto para correr para dentro de casa, mas parei.

- Bella? – ela estava correndo pela chuva feliz da vida.

- Bella!! Saia daí! Você vai pegar um resfriado!! – avisei preocupado e já todo molhado.

- Vem me pegar então! – me desafiou e voltou a correr.

Suspirei e corri atrás dela. Aquilo virou brincadeira e nós corríamos rindo que nem crianças.

De repente, ela parou e eu parei também. Os nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ela estava um pouco longe de mim, mas aqueles olhos chocolate me prenderam. Eu não piscava e ela também não. Senti a tal corrente elétrica que me perseguiu o dia inteiro novamente e quando eu vi comecei a correr em direção a ela. Bella correu para mim, pulando em meu colo, enlaçando suas pernas na minha cintura e selando os nossos lábios. Começou calmo e logo se tornou urgente. Minha língua pediu passagem e a sua boca prontamente assentiu. O beijo era cheio de um sentimento que eu só podia dizer ser paixão ou, quem sabe, amor. Eu só sei que eu nunca mais queria deixar a _minha pequena_. E não era um amor de irmão para irmã.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_AEEEEEEEEEE! FINALMENTE!!!! \o/_

_Fala sério,beijo de cinema,né? Uahuahauhau_

_Bem, assim: a guerra de algodão doce e os gritos no barco vicky foram momentos inspirados nas histórias que eu passei com os meus tão amados amigos 9 na versão original dos gritos o meu amigo pediu o outro em casamento também e não, eles não eram namorados). Eu escolhi um parque de diversão justamente por isso. ^^_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: Calma, que um dia Esme e Carlisle irão se dar conta disso! Pois é... Depois do capítulo de hoje eu acho que não era coisa da cabeça deles mesmo uhaua. Beijoss!**_

_**Lila*: OBRIIGADAA! *--***_

_**Leah Black: Ele foi abusado mesmo u.u Mas passa! Uahua ;***_

_**Thays: Chegou o beijo! Agora não falta nada! Beijosss!**_

_**Mariane: Muitoo obrigada por ler!!! ;******_

_**Miih...Cullen: Obrigada e obrigada pelos elogios de sempre! Beijosss ;****_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail! =D**_

_Galera,só pra terminar assim: eu estou com essa semana e a outra um pouco perturbadas em função de uns exames que eu tenho que fazer. Eu tenho um problema nos rins e preciso investigar para saber o que é exatamente,então talvez não tenha tantas atualizações por esses tempos,mas prometo que darei o melhor de mim pra postar loguiinhoo!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que lêem,até quem não comenta!_

_Beijos,_

_Isa_


	6. Lembranças Calorosas

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 5: ****Lembranças Calorosas.**

**BELLA POV.**

Estar ali com Edward, com as minhas pernas entrelaçadas na sua cintura, sentindo as suas mãos passearem pelas minhas costas e, principalmente, sentir o gosto dos seus lábios misturado as gotas de água é algo inexplicável.

Não sei o que me deu para estar ali, agarrada na chuva, com o meu até então amigo, quase irmão, Edward Cullen e também não sei o que seria a partir dali, mas eu não queria mais largá-lo. Eu sentia como se ele me completasse. Na verdade, ele sempre me completou.

Nos separamos, não por vontade, mas sim porque o ar era necessário e encostamos as nossas testas. As respirações estavam irregulares e ninguém dizia palavra.

Edward começou a andar ainda comigo enganchada nele e não tirava os olhos dos meus. O meu coração batia a mil por hora e eu fui me perdendo naquele mar de esmeraldas que eram os seus olhos.

Mas, com a mesma rapidez que o beijo aconteceu, ele me colocou gentilmente no chão da sala da casa e foi para a janela enorme que tinha no cômodo. Por instantes eu fiquei confusa, porém logo percebi que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu. Poxa, segundos atrás nós éramos amigos inseparáveis e agora havíamos acabado de nos agarrar no meio do gramado da nossa casa.

Fiz menção de sentar no sofá, mas lembrei que estava ensopada. Parei ao seu lado de frente para a janela. E caía a água que Deus mandava... Pois é, Forks.

Comecei a bater o meu pé em um gesto de nervosismo. E se ele não falasse mais comigo? Eu não consigo imaginar um mundo sem o Edward para me acalmar, me ouvir, me entender, me bei... ISABELLA!

Sacudi a cabeça tentando afastar qualquer pensando impróprio sem sucesso. A única coisa que eu consegui foi uma bela tontura que me fez cambalear para o lado quase caindo. Quase. Ele me segurou.

- Isso me lembra uma coisa... – ele falou com um riso divertido enquanto me ajudava a me endireitar.

- O quê? – falei olhando para o chão, corada. Eu estava com vergonha demais pra olhar para ele.

- "Mãe! Eu não quero entrar aí! Me solta!" – começou imitando a minha voz quando eu tinha sete anos de idade.

- "Bella! Não fique sacudindo a cabeça assim e pare de espernear!" – continuei imitando a minha mãe.

- Porque você preferiu se "auto provocar" um desmaio ao entrar na nossa casa para conhecer a sua nova família? – perguntou subindo as escadas comigo logo atrás.

- Sei lá... Meu pai tinha morrido há 2 anos e logo depois da morte dele a minha mãe já tinha começado a namorar o seu pai. Quando ela avisou do casamento eu fiquei com raiva, afinal, na minha cabeça, ela estava trocando de família como quem troca de roupa.

- Mas logo depois você aceitou. – completou me entregando uma toalha. Estávamos já no seu quarto enxugando os cabelos.

- Bem, Carlisle é um cara legal apesar de tudo e... Você tem uma grande parcela nisso. – falei enfiando o rosto na toalha para esconder o rubor.

- Você foi a salvação da minha vida, Bella. Provavelmente eu estaria nas drogas a essa altura se você não tivesse entrado para essa família quando eu tinha sete anos.

- Edward! – tirei a toalha do rosto para olhá-lo. Ele estava de costas para mim, procurando alguma coisa no guarda-roupa.

- É verdade...- virou-se para mim – Só com drogas para aguentar a minha adolescência e infância sem você. Imagine _esse_ Carlisle fechado, que não fala nada e só sabe criticar e eu. Só a gente dentro dessa casa.

- Ta bem... Mas vai! Drogas? Você iria no máximo fugir de casa. – essa última frase me lembrou de quando nós dois tentamos fugir da escola quando tínhamos uns 10 anos de idade.

Ele começou a rir. Acho que se lembrou também.

- Qual era o nosso plano brilhante mesmo? – me perguntou rindo.

- Fugir no intervalo, raptar o Jasper e a Rose e irmos todos para a loja de doce de Seattle. Daí a gente morava lá escondido até fazermos 15 anos e conseguirmos aprender a fazer todas as receitas para abrir a nossa própria loja. – concluí como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Nós só nos esquecemos que para chegar a Seattle a gente precisava de um transporte. – ele gargalhava e aquilo me fascinava.

- Ah vai... Era um bom plano. – fui para o meu quarto pegar roupa seca.

- Se o Emmet tivesse planejado! – gritou do seu quarto. Eu ri.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto para poder me trocar e fiquei me lembrando das várias coisas que passamos juntos quando crianças. Cara, nós éramos absurdos!

Saí com as roupas limpas e entrei direto no quarto dele que estava com a porta aberta.

- Edward, você se lembra de quando a gente... – eu fiquei estática. MEU DEUS! Que peitoral era aquele?? Putz... Onde ficava isso tudo? Espera, Bella... Quantas vezes você já não viu ele assim? Claro... Eu não tinha beijado ele antes de vê-lo nesses trajes. Minha respiração trancou quando eu lembrei daquela chuva mais quente da minha vida.

**EDWARD POV.**

Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas quando eu virei para ouvir o que Bella dizia e encontrei ela completamente imóvel e olhando intensamente para mim, ou melhor, para o meu abdômen?

Por momentos eu achei que era esse mesmo o problema dela, mas, sejamos francos, ela não iria perder o ar por me ver sem camisa... ela já me viu assim milhares de vezes.

- Bella? – já estava preocupado – Bella respira! – completei me aproximando dela.

Em um movimento rápido, ela simplesmente pegou a minha camiseta que estava em cima da cama e jogou para mim. Nossa Senhora! Eu estava matando a Bella!!

Vesti a camiseta rápido, ainda assustado.

Finalmente eu a vi soltar a respiração.

- Nunca... Mais... Faça... Isso... Comigo. – falou se abanando para pegar ar.

- Fala sério, Bella! Você já me viu assim dezenas de vezes!!

- Mas não depois de ter beijado você! – ela soltou e eu que parei de respirar agora. - É... Droga. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, corando e já se encaminhando para a porta.

- Hey pequena! – chamei. Não dava mais para fingir ou fugir de nada. – Fica.

Ela se virou lentamente para mim e eu pude notar a confusão que os seus olhos expressavam. Nossa, e se ela estava com medo de mim agora? E se ela não quisesse mais falar comigo ou não confiasse mais em mim? Eu acho que eu morria com esse fato. A única coisa que eu pude pensar em falar saiu de uma forma mais baixa do que eu gostaria.

- Bella eu... Eu sinto muito. – Isso gênio! Ótimas palavras! – Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu e... – eu vi uma lágrima no rosto da minha estrela? – Bella...

- Desculpa. – ela limpava as lágrimas rapidamente – Eu... Droga! Eu e essa mania de qualquer sentimento ir direto para o meu canal lacrimal... – ela não olhava para mim.

- E... E o que você está sentindo agora? – perguntei hesitante.

Ela levantou o rosto rapidamente, um pouco espantada. Ela estava vermelha em função do choro... Eu odiava vê-la assim.

- Eu... - ela me olhou profundamente nos olhos e suspirou – Ah Edward! Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo e nem posso te explicar exatamente o que estou sentindo, mas eu tenho certeza que... – hesitou – Que eu nunca me senti assim antes e que...

Eu me aproximei, deixando nossos rostos a pouquíssimos centímetros de distancia.

- Que... Continua Bella. – a encorajei.

-... É bom demais.

As nossas respirações ficaram pesadas. Eu levei minha mão lentamente para acariciar o seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos como se estivesse curtindo aquele toque.

- Será que... Eu posso te beijar? – pedi em um sussurro.

Ela se limitou a abrir os olhos e assentir vagarosamente com a cabeça. Me aproximei mais dela e coloquei a sua delicada face entre as minhas mãos. Esse beijo foi tão incrível quanto o outro. Ela tinha um gosto de morangos que estava me viciando já e de novo a sensação de nunca mais querer largá-la se apoderou de mim. Eu senti os batimentos cardíacos dela acelerados quando juntei mais nossos corpos a puxando pela cintura. Ela agarrava os meus cabelos com suas pequenas mãos. Eu estava nas nuvens quando o oxigênio foi preciso.

Colei nossas testas e fechei meus olhos.

- Bom demais... – repeti as palavras de Bella com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela me abraçou forte pela cintura enterrando a cara no meu peito.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? – perguntou com a voz abafada.

- Não sei pequena... Não sei, só, por favor, fica aqui comigo. – e apertamos mais o abraço.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos assim, em pé, agarrados um ao outro, no meio do meu quarto. Quando eu abri meus olhos notei o céu bem escuro e a chuva havia passado. Deveria ser tarde.

- Está com fome? – quebrei o silêncio.

- Talvez... – ela tinha a voz de quem tinha desperto de um sonho.

- Vem. Vamos descer e comer alguma coisa. – sorri e nos separei para logo pegar sua mão. A corrente elétrica de novo. Ela corou.

Chegamos à cozinha e continuamos em um silêncio confortável. Era tão novo para mim o que estava acontecendo aqui. Eu sempre amei demais a Bella, mas eu não considerei o fato de esse amor ser mais do que entre "quase irmãos". Talvez nós dois estivéssemos muito abalados com toda essa crise familiar e acabamos por nos envolver de um jeito diferente sem querer... Só que eu não conseguia mais imaginar a minha estrela como uma "melhor amiga" apenas. Eu sentia vontade de protegê-la, de confortá-la e de conversar com ela horas a fio como antes, porém também sentia uma necessidade absurda de beijar ela densamente, de sentir o seu corpo no meu e o seu cheiro impregnado em mim.

Fui acordado de meus devaneios com uma gargalhada gostosa de Bella.

- O quê? – perguntei rindo e servindo todas as coisas que tinha na geladeira para fazer um sanduíche.

- Nada... Eu só estava lembrando de quando a gente queria fazer um programa de culinária e chamamos o Jasper para gravar. A Rosalie tinha ficado como figurinista e me colocou de salto e eu deixei a sopa de tomate voar em cima do seu pai quando ele entrou na cozinha – contou morrendo de rir.

- Quantos anos nós tínhamos mesmo? – estava me divertindo tanto quanto ela.

- Sei lá! Uns onze, eu acho. – disse terminando de montar o seu lanche.

- Nós éramos tão... Malucos.

- Nós éramos crianças inocentes que não tinham noção do que o mundo guardava para eles.

- É... Também. – concordei.

Começamos a comer e mais uma vez um silencio se instalou entre nós.

- Será que eles vão demorar muito hoje? – me perguntou.

- Ah... Não sei. Mas dificilmente chegam juntos, né?

- Só espero que não tenha briga hoje. Não queria estragar esse dia... – falou distraída brincando com a faca.

É... Eu também não queria estragar esse dia.

Foi eu pensar isso e ouvimos a porta principal da casa se abrindo e os tão conhecidos gritos exaltados de Esme e Carlisle tomaram conta da casa.

- Ótimo. – Bella revirou os olhos. – Perdi a fome – falou largando o seu resto de sanduíche no prato e se virando para sair do cômodo.

_- Acho que nós devemos pedir a separação, Esme!_

A voz de meu pai veio da sala e fez com que Bella parasse no meio do caminho.

**BELLA POV.**

SEPARAÇÃO?? Eu tinha escutado bem? Eles não podiam se separar, quer dizer, não agora! Eles passaram os últimos seis anos brigando, porque não aguentar mais um pouco? Se eles se divorciassem eu poderia nunca mais ver Edward! Isso me fez estremecer e eu acho que ele notou, porque parou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- Calma... – sussurrou tranquilizadoramente – Eles já estão subindo, daqui a pouco nós vamos para o nosso quarto.

Em minutos estávamos no quarto dele. Eu sentada na cama e ele sentado no chão e encostado na cama ao meu lado.

- Eu... – ele começou a falar.

- Edward. – interrompi sem olhá-lo – Eu não quero me separar de você. – terminei virando para ver o seu rosto.

- Nem eu de você. – ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. – Mas calma... Vai dar tudo certo. Sempre damos um jeito, não é mesmo? – finalizou, sentando ao meu lado na cama e passando o braço para abraçar a minha cintura.

- Por quê? Porque querem me separar de você? Você foi a única coisa que realmente importou na minha vida desde a morte do meu pai e a mudança da minha mãe. Independentemente do que está ou não acontecendo entre nós dois, eu nunca cogitaria a idéia de viver sem você, Edward. – desabafei em um fôlego só.

- Mas quem aqui está dizendo que você irá viver sem mim? – respondeu em um sorriso calmo. – Nós nunca vamos nos separar, esqueceu bobinha? – tocou a ponta do meu nariz.

- E se não depender apenas da gente? – falei baixo demais.

- Nós sempre iremos nos encontrar, nem que seja em sonhos, Bella! – ele estava com o cenho enrugado. – Eu... Eu não sei como, mas... Não tem forma de me separar de você pequena. Nem com macumba! – ele aliviou a expressão e riu de leve.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – ri em meio as lágrimas.

Depois que as palavras saíram de minha boca que me dei conta do que falara. Eu amo Edward desde quando ele tornou-se o meu suposto irmão, contudo nunca existiu algo maior do que um "Eu te amo" de irmãos. Será que esse "eu te amo" que acabei de dizer teria outro sentido também?

- Sabia. – sorriu e me abraçou. – Eu também te amo muito, _minha _pequena. - senti o seu hálito fresco no meu pescoço.

_Minha._ Gostei de como esse pronome foi usado por ele.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.**

_Aiii Jesus! Era para eu ter postado ontem, mas o meu teclado resolveu estragar! Legal, né?_

_Bem, esse capítulo foi mais para vocês verem a tal reação deles. Espero que gostem._

_Antes de responder a reviews, eu gostaria de agradecer há duas meninas que me tranqüilizaram sobre a questão dos meus rins e também queria dizer que vocês estão me fazendo muito feliz com tantas reviews fofas! ^^ OBRIGADA!_

_**Respondendo:**_

_**Líla*:Obrigadaaa! Continuando, espero que goste! ;***_

_**Tata Black: Obrigaddaa! Sim,o Emm é muito palhaço! ;***_

_**Miih...Cullen: AHÁ! Não chegaram! Ou pelo menos não chegaram bem naquela hora uahuahua. Muito obrigada por me desejar boa sorte! ;****_

_**Thays: Obrigadaa! Continuando! Espero que goste! ;***_

_**Kah Reche: Simm! Tadinha da Rose mesmo uhauahua Mas foi engraçado vai... :p Beijoss!**_

_**Taylor: Obrigadaaa! ;****_

_**Bells Cullen: Obrigadda! Muito obrigada por ler! ;***_

_**Dani': Sim! Finalmente o beijo! Uahua ;****_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: Sim! Aconteceu comigo! Só que na minha versão os meus amigos gritavam pedindo em casamento as pessoas e dizendo que amava elas. Eu confesso, a parte do "a gente vai morrer" fui eu que gritei. Uahuauh ;****_

_**Mariane: Que bom que gostou1 Espero que goste desse também!;****_

_**Acsa Cullen: Muuittooo obrigadaa! ;***_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_Farei de tudo para postar mais amanhã. Prometo._

_Beijosss_

_Isa_


	7. Preso a você

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 6: ****Preso a você.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Graças a Deus! Hoje completava a tal das três semanas sem sair de casa. Não que isso impedisse a gente de sair, mas pelo menos dava para dar uma volta quando eles estavam em casa.

Desde quando ouvimos sobre a suposta separação de Carlisle e Esme, que Bella anda um pouco cabisbaixa e não fala muito.

Eu passei essa última semana praticamente inteira acordando de madrugada com os gritos assustados dela vindos do quarto da frente. Ela tem pesadelos conturbados e nunca sabe me dizer o que é ao certo quando eu vou lá fazê-la dormir novamente.

Conheço Bella o suficiente para afirmar com certeza que o que ela precisa é de uma boa dose de diversão e nada melhor do que juntar o nosso ultra-mega-power grupo de amigos doidos para uma viagem de final de semana. Liguei para a baixinha organizadora de eventos:

_- Alô?_

- Allie?

_- EDDDDDDDDDIIEEE!_

- Tudo bem? – como ela podia ser sempre tão animada?

_- Siim! Vamos fala! O que manda? –_ falou com sua voz musical.

- Bem... Que tal um acampamento nesse final de semana? – perguntei já afastando o telefone do ouvido para não escutar os berros que seguiram.

_- Claroooooo! Vou avisar o Emm! Ele fala com a Rose e daí ela e o Jazz vão também!_

- Beleza. Deixa que da Bella eu tomo conta.

_- Como sempre, né?_

- Alice...

_- Ok! Ok! Eu vou sair para fazer a lista de compras para o acampamento! Tchau! Ammoo vocês! – _desligou.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho rindo com os surtos da minha amiga. Emmet e Alice haviam entrado nas nossas vidas há uns três anos apenas, mas são tão próximos quanto Jasper e Rosalie que se criaram conosco.

Alguém bateu de leve na porta e, antes que eu pudesse responder, entrou.

- Edward... – começou Bella mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Oi! – sorri.

- A minha mãe e o seu pai querem falar com a gente lá em baixo antes de irmos para a aula. – ela olhava para baixo.

Nós dois já sabíamos o que era a conversa tão importante. Tratava-se do tão assustador divorcio.

- Respira fundo e vamos lá! – juntei o maior animo que tinha e tentei dar um outro sorriso para Bella. Peguei sua mão e descemos.

Quando chegamos lá os dois estavam quietos e sentados no sofá maior que tinha no centro da sala. Eu e Bella sentamos no sofá que ficava de frente para o deles.

- Podem falar. – falou a minha estrela com um ar de tédio.

- Bem... – iniciou Esme com o rosto sério. – Nós, eu e Carlisle, conversamos e...

- Conversaram? Está explicado o porquê de nós nunca conseguirmos falar com vocês: vocês só conversam com quem grita. – interrompeu Bella.

- Isabella, não queremos começar a brigar agora. – meu pai declarou.

- Bella. – respondeu e cruzou os braços se calando.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – continuou a minha madastra – Depois de muito conversarmos vimos que o nosso casamento não esta mais dando certo.

- Fala logo que vocês vão pedir a separação. – dessa vez eu que fui o impaciente.

- Como vocês sabem? – Carlisle perguntou desconfiado.

- Como eu disse: vocês gritam. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Bem, então vocês já estão avisados, não é mesmo? Vamos tratar dos papéis por essas semanas... Logo, logo começaremos as devidas mudanças. – terminou Esme e não demorou para os dois se retirarem do local.

- Então... – comecei.

- Até que foi fácil. – a estrela deu de ombros. – Vamos logo para a escola, Edward. – levantou e subiu as escadas.

Ela estava fugindo do assunto, eu sei disso. Para mim era tão difícil quanto era para Bella pensar em ter que ficar longe dela nem que seja só quando não estivermos na mesma casa, porém eu tinha que me manter forte para ela poder confiar em mim e ficar bem.

**BELLA POV.**

Eu ia entrar em colapso! Era incrível como o mundo inteiro gosta de conspirar contra mim, cara!

Semanas atrás seria incrivelmente horrível para mim saber que teria que viver separado do meu anjo,contudo agora é mil vezes pior!!

A gente conversa pouco sobre tudo que esta acontecendo entre nós dois, isso é fato. Só que ninguém pode negar que desde aquela noite chuvosa nem eu e nem Edward somos a mesma coisa. Algo novo tinha surgido e não queríamos que ela fosse embora.

Coloquei meus cadernos na mochila e fui para a garagem. Quando cheguei lá, ele já estava me esperando com o seu sorriso torto perfeito.

- Vamos minha pequena? – abriu a porta para mim.

- Obrigada. – correspondi com um sorriso.

- Só para você não levar um susto quando chegarmos à escola: vamos acampar com os nossos amigos esse final de semana e Alice quer comprar coisas para a viagem. – ele avisou enquanto dirigia.

- Vamos acampar? Mesmo? – aquela idéia me animou um pouco. – Ótimo! Quer dizer... Alice vai me obrigar a ir às compras com ela, não é? – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Ela não entende que eu não gosto disso? Porque não vai ela e a Rose só? Daí ela arrasta o Jazz junto para levar as sacolas!

- Você conhece aquela nanica, Bella. – disse simplesmente.

- Não custa nada tentar, oras!

- É... Não custa. – falou divertido.

Chegamos à escola e a turma do barulho já estava toda lá a nossa espera.

- Bellinhaaaaa! Você vai comigo e Rose comprar roupas para o acampamento e será logo depois da aula! – Allie saltitava na minha frente.

- Mas para quê comprar roupas para um acampamento?? – tentava dar um jeito de escapar.

- Oras!! E se estiver frio?

- Eu tenho casaco. – respondi.

- E se estiver calor?

- Tenho roupas mais frescas também. – retruquei.

- E se quisermos nadar em algum rio?? – ela falou entusiasmada.

- Alice, eu tenho biquínis e coisas do gênero. – pude escutar as risadinhas abafadas dos meninos achando graça da discussão.

- Aiii! Você vai comigo e pronto! – a baixinha se agarrou no meu pescoço.

- Depois não diz que eu não avisei! Eu vou ficar reclamando de cinco em cinco segundos e vou dizer que todas as roupas estão lindas para você estourar o cartão de crédito comprando tudo!

Dessa vez ouvi a gargalhada estrondosa de Emmet.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu a incansável Alice beijando o meu rosto.

- Nós temos aula de que agora ? – perguntou Jasper mudando de assunto.

- Biologia. – respondemos todos juntos. Essa era a única aula que o grupo inteiro fazia junto.

- Eu tenho Educação Física! – respondeu o grandão que estudava um ano na frente da gente.

- Saco! – falei alto demais.

- O quê? – perguntou Edward preocupado.

- Depois sou eu que tenho Ed. Física... – cruzei meus braços e eles riram.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. – me tranqüilizou Rose, mas ainda rindo.

- Ah! Quem sabe você tem a sorte de quebrar o nariz do Newton dessa vez, Desastre. – comentou Emm.

- Muito engraçado, Emmet! Não foi legal saber que o menino saiu com a testa sangrando por minha culpa aquela vez, ok?

Pronto. Todos estavam rindo novamente.

- Até você, Edward? Traíra! – tentei parecer brava dando um tapinha em seu braço.

- Ahhh! Bella boba! – ele falou me abraçando pela cintura e enchendo a minha bochecha de beijos. Eu senti o meu corpo todo arrepiar com o seu toque e tive que me segurar para não agarra – lo.

Me foquei no fato de que tínhamos companhia e que,mesmo eles sendo muito próximos da gente, não poderiam saber de nada. Afinal, nem eu sei de alguma coisa.

Nos despedimos do mais velho e seguimos para a nossa sala. Chegamos antes do professor.

- Eu sento aqui! – Rose avisou correndo para uma das classes do fundo.

- Tudo bem, eu posso ficar na sua frente, maninha. – Disse Jasper sentando na classe da frente com Alice sentando ao seu lado.

Edward fez sinal para mim para que sentássemos nas classes ao lado de Rosalie e perto da janela. Normalmente as duplas eram desse jeito mesmo. Rose que sentava com o tal do Mike Newton.

A aula passou com muita bagunça e com Mike tentando puxar conversa com a gente. Eu tinha pena dele às vezes, sabe? Mas era tão engraçado o ver querendo ser engraçado que nem os meninos.

O professor chamou a minha atenção e a atenção de Alice duas vezes, porque estávamos jogando bolinha de papel uma na outra. Ele só não nos mandou sentar longe, porque Edward interveio com a sua lábia poderosa.

Quando acabou fomos para o refeitório e aconteceu uma coisa realmente interessante comigo.

- Eu vou pegar uma maçã! – alertei levantando da mesa e indo em direção aonde se encontrava as frutas.

Enquanto escolhia a fruta mais bonita percebi alguém se aproximando da nossa mesa. Me virei para voltar e vi que era a tal da Jéssica,uma loirinha metida da nossa turma. Ela se acomodou na cadeira onde eu estava sentada antes e que era ao lado de Edward.

- Está ocupada, Jéssica. – ouvi a voz do meu anjo quando me aproximei.

- Olha só... Eu só queria saber se vocês – ela continuou – gostariam de ir à minha festa esse final de semana. – Era impressão minha ou ela estava com os olhos grudados nele?

Comecei a sentir o meu sangue ferver de raiva. Tudo o que eu queria era arrancar aquela vassoura do lado do _meu_ Edward.

Opa!! O que esta acontecendo? Eu estou com ciúmes? Fala sério, Isabella você já até arranjou namoradas para ele no passado. _No passado._ Não agora!

Dei uma leve tossidinha para mostrar que estava ali. Jéssica nem se moveu.

- Nós já temos compromisso. – Alice falou seca.

- E esse lugar esta ocupado, loira. – Jasper disse mais seco ainda.

- Uii! Vocês são irritantes sabiam? É uma festa gente! Vai ser divertido! – ela rebateu olhando novamente para Edward.

- Irritante é você garota! Saí daqui que a gente quer um pouco de paz! – foi minha vez de reclamar.

A patricinha simplesmente levantou e parou na minha frente.

- Swan, veja bem como fala comigo! – apontou o dedo na minha cara.

- Jéssica, Jéssica... Não me obrigue a fazer isso... – minha voz saiu calma e eu brincava com a maçã na minha mão.

- O quê? Quer brigar? Olha que eu posso arrancar mecha por mecha desse seu cabelo! – a loira cuspiu as palavras.

- Uhum. Da última vez foi você que saiu com uns chumaços a menos. – comentou Edward despreocupadamente. Eu ri.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: nós não vamos nessa festa e não roubamos a atenção das pessoas para a gente, ok? Se eu fosse você agradeceria... - Rosalie disse fazendo cara de simpática.

- Um dia eu vou pegar um por um de vocês sozinhos. Quero ver toda essa marra sem ter alguém para defender. – a coisinha me deu uma ombrada enquanto saia.

- O problema vai ser nos encontrar sozinhos!! – gritou Alice de volta.

Eu me sentei finalmente no meu lugar.

- Isso foi interessante... – sussurrei mais para mim mesma do que para o resto.

- NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO?? – era a esganiçada novamente.

Nos viramos para ver o que era e gargalhamos com vontade ao ver Emmet com um copo vazio e a blusa branca da outra toda manchada de suco de uva.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – saiu batendo o pé.

Emm sentou na nossa mesa e rimos mais ainda com as piadas que vieram depois. Nossa... Não tinha coisa melhor do que uma boa dose desses malucos para me deixar para cima. De conto de olho pude notar que Edward me observava rir com um sorri nos lábios.

**EDWARD POV.**

O dia na escola foi divertido. A Bella quase espancou a loira falsificada da Jéssica de novo. Ano passado elas se pegaram feio em uma viagem do colégio e a metida saiu com um monte de roxo pelo corpo.

Eu estava sozinho em casa, pois ela havia saído com as meninas para a tal sessão de compras e Carlisle e Esme estavam trabalhando.

Fiz minhas lições de casa e resolvi que iria assistir um filme. Me acomodei no sofá e coloquei no play _"Olhar de Anjo"._ Bella alugou e disse que era bom.

No meio do filme eu acabei dormindo e acordei com uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem me chamando.

- Quer dizer que finalmente resolveu assistir ao filme? - ela se sentou no espaço vago do sofá.

- Eu dormi... – falei esfregando os meus olhos.

- Você está com a cara amassada! – apontou para mim rindo aquela risada melodiosa que eu amava.

- Chata. – joguei uma almofada nela.

- Eu?? – fez cara de ofendida – Que mentiira! Você me adora que eu sei disso!

- Adoro mesmo. – Ops... Edward.

Ela sorriu com o rosto ruborizado.

- Que tal a gente colocar o filme desde o inicio e assistirmos juntos? – sugeriu.

- Claro. – concordei e reiniciei o filme.

Eu estava pronto para me concentrar na história quando senti Bella se aproximando de mim. Ela se aconchegou nos meus braços e deixou os nossos corpos bem próximos. Podia sentir o perfume doce de seus cabelos e o toque macio de sua pele.

Juro que o pouco que eu consegui acompanhar do filme, eu gostei.

Quando terminou, eu achei que ela estava dormindo, mas não.

- Edward... – chamou ainda abraçada em mim.

- Fala. – pedi gentilmente.

- Eu... Eu não queria ter que morar em uma casa separada de você. – concluiu escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

Eu sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu também não quero, Bella.

- Por favor, não me entenda mal! – ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar e estava vermelha de vergonha.

- Você é muito engraçada, pequena! – acariciei o seu rosto – Eu não pensei nada demais, apenas pensei que eu também estou muito acostumado com a sua presença em minha vida para abrir mão de um segundo sequer sem você.

- Será que... – começou com a respiração lenta e a voz baixa. – Você poderia me beijar?

Aquilo fez meu corpo tremer. Eu sei que era estranho, mas eu pedia permissão para beijá-la desde quando tudo começou. Não tínhamos um caso ou um namoro, porém acabávamos por trocar beijos quase todos os dias... Era uma espécie de força maior que juntava os nossos lábios. E toda a vez uma sensação sem explicação tomava conta de mim.

Agora era ela quem pedia o beijo. Isso mexeu com os meus sentimentos mais profundos e vi que isso me trazia _felicidade._

Peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e colei as nossas bocas. Sempre começava cálido o beijo e depois se tornava urgente. Sempre tinha a impressão de que poderia viver sentindo o gosto de Bella para sempre. Nunca queríamos nos separar. Era nesses momentos que eu via que realmente éramos um só e que estávamos _presos_ um ao outro pela eternidade.

Sinceramente? Se for para ficar com Bella junto de mim eu me prendo a ela com algemas e jogo a chave fora.

**x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x**

_Oii!_

_Ufa! Consegui postar hoje! _

_Eu sei que o capitulo não foi dos melhores, mas era o que eu tinha que colocar nesse mesmo. Espero que estejam gostando e eu prometo que irei caprichar nos próximos! Altas risadas e altos romances! Uahauhua_

_Ah! Não posso garantir um post amanhã, porque tenho que fazer meus exames,mas me farei em mil para postar esse final de semana pelo menos._

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Líla*: Obriigadaaa! ;***_

_**Miih...Cullen: Simm! O Emmet é tudo! Eu também queria ter um irmão assim! ;***_

_**Mariane: Esperamos sim que eles continuem juntos! Beijoss**_

_**Tata Black: Obriigadda e o Edward é muito fofo mesmo! *-* Beijoss**_

_**bruna: Obrigadaa por lerr!!!! Aguarde que os capítulos quentes virão uahahuahua Tudo ao seu tempo! ;***_

_**Mi: Obrigaddaaaa! Postando mais um! Espero que goste! ;***_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_Acho que é isso!_

_Fiquem a vontade para criticar e darem sugestões,viu?_

_Beijosss_

_Isa_


	8. Grandes Esperanças

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 7: ****Grandes Esperanças.**

**BELLA POV.**

"_Well, shake it up baby now / Twist and shout / Come on, come on, come, come on baby now / Come on and work it on out "_

Nós cantávamos todos em uníssono desde quando pegamos a estrada. Agora era uma música dos _The Beatles_, mas foi impagável ver Jasper e Emmet cantando _I kissed a Girl_ antes.

Minha barriga doía de tanto que eu gargalhava dentro daquela camionete que Jazz tinha pego emprestado de seu pai. Ele dirigia e Alice era a co-pilota, enquanto eu, Edward, Rosalie e Emmet - nessa ordem – íamos no espaçoso banco de trás.

Eu me sentia livre no meio de toda aquela cantoria e risadas alegres. A idéia de acampar só podia ter sido do meu anjo mesmo, porque era perfeita.

- Ahh! Lojinha de beira de estrada!! – Alice batia palminhas.

- Você vai comprar roupa aqui, Alice? – perguntei incrédula.

- Não, né Isabella! É loja pra comprar comida, oras! – falou revirando os olhos. Todos nós rimos.

O nosso piloto estacionou o enorme carro na frente da tal lojinha e todos nós desembarcamos.

- Ninguém compra coisa muito pesada! São apenas alguns lanchinhos para o resto da viagem! – avisou Rose.

- Camisinha é pesada, amor? – perguntou Emmet inocentemente.

- Emmet! – ela deu um tapa nele.

- Pelo amor de Deus,cara! Pensa em outra coisa! – Edward bateu na cabeça do grandão.

- Ta bem... Hey Bella! Quanto tempo faz que você não tropeça nos próprios pés?

Foi ele dizer isso que eu tropecei e quase me fui de cara no chão, mas Edward me segurou pela cintura. Trocamos olhares rapidamente e eu me ajeitei para olhar Emm.

- Você sabe que toda vez que você fala isso eu tropeço automaticamente. – tentei aparentar raiva.

- Por isso que faço! – retrucou bagunçando o meu cabelo.

Nós entramos no mercadinho e nos dividimos: Rose e Alice foram comprar as futilidades necessárias que só elas sabiam como comprar, Emmet e Jasper foram para as bebidas e eu e Edward para as comidas.

- Olha só! Não pega muito chocolate, porque a Alice quando come muito fica pipocando e falando besteira mais que o normal. – alertei procurando algum salgadinho decente na prateleira.

- Que tal a gente ver se não tem aqueles amendoins salgados? – sugeriu Edward.

- Sim! Mas antes me ajuda aqui. – pedi me esticando ao máximo para alcançar um saco de batatas chips no alto da prateleira.

Ele se aproximou, esticou o braço e pegou me deixando com cara de panaca.

- Besta. – mostrei a língua.

- Olha que quem mostra a língua quer beijo! – respondeu com uma voz maliciosa.

Corei com aquilo, contudo não perdi a pose.

- Você é muito alto. Eu terei que ficar na ponta dos pés. Muito trabalho. – falei simplesmente pegando o saco das mãos dele e saindo andando em direção aos amendoins.

- Ah é assim? Tudo bem. – passou por mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Mas eu poderia te pegar no colo. – Me arrepiei toda.

Cara, isso era engraçado! Eu e Edward. Repito: _eu e Edward_ provocando um ao outro em pleno mercado. O pior era que eu queria o tal beijo mesmo.

Achamos os amendoins, juntamos mais outras coisinhas e encontramos os outros na fila.

- Sem chocolate? – perguntou Alice chorosa.

- Sem chocolate. – rebateu Edward.

- Eu peguei uma barra para você, amor. – Jasper disse feliz.

- Cara, eu te odeio. – falei, mas acho que ele não me ouviu, já que estava ocupado demais beijando Allie.

Pagamos as mercadorias e entramos no carro novamente.

- Ô coisinha! Coloca uma música aí! – gritou Emmet para a baixinha do grupo.

- Não precisa gritar e coisinha é a sua tia!

- Ta bom. Ô Duende! Coloca uma música aí! – Não tinha como não rir. Até ela riu.

Mesmo com a música mais agitada ninguém começou a cantar. Uns comiam, Jazz estava concentrado na estrada e eu morta de sono. Não pensei duas vezes ao deitar a minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

- Sono? – perguntou baixinho só para eu ouvir.

- Uhum. – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Ele passou o braço em volta de mim me aconchegando mais junto a ele e começou a acariciar o meu braço. Antes de dormir de vez, notei o sorriso cheio de suposições de Alice pelo retrovisor.

Acordei com a minha voz predileta me chamando.

- Pequena, chegamos.

Bocejei e ouvi o seu riso. Abri meus olhos e todos já estavam descendo da camionete.

- Temos que ver como será a distribuição das barracas. – Jasper falou tirando uma das três barracas do porta malas.

- Eu fico com a Rose! – avisou Emm.

- Ah, se for assim eu fico com o Jazz e Bella e Edward ficam juntos na outra barraca. – Era impressão minha ou a minha amiga nanica estava insinuando algo?

- Fechado então! – decretou Rose.

Enquanto montávamos as barracas que a minha ficha caiu.

_Eu e Edward sozinhos em uma barraca?_

Sabe, isso está saindo melhor que a encomenda. O quê? Sim, eu sei que ele é quase um irmão, mas... Ah! Quer saber? Foda-se. Eu quero agarrar ele sim, quero ficar com ele sim e só não vou fazer isso se ele não quiser.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – o grito desesperado de Rosalie me tirou de meus pensamentos.

-O que houve? – disse Emmet preocupado.

- UMA LAGARTIXAAAAA DENTRO DA BARRACAA!!!! – ela saiu correndo.

-AHHHH! – Emmet saiu correndo junto.

- Meu Deus... Vocês bateram com a cabeça, foi? – falei entrando na barraca e pegando o bicho. – É só uma lagartixa, gente. – coloquei ela na minha mão. – Viu? Nada demais. – saí da barraca mostrando.

- AHHH! TIRA ISSO DAQUI BELLA!- Alice que gritava agora.

- Ah, ela até que é bonitinha. – comentei olhando a bichinha de perto.

- Vai adotar a lagartixa agora, Bella? – perguntou Jasper divertido.

- Não, eu tenho que tomar conta do Edward já.

- Hey! – ele se manifestou e eu ri.

- Vou colocar ela ali nas árvores.

Fui indo admirando o animal em minha mão e acabei escorregando nas folhas e caindo de bunda. Gargalhada de Emmet.

- Ah que essa viagem vai ser boa!

- Cala a boca, Emm! – gritei levantando e continuando o meu caminho.

Quando me aproximei de Edward novamente ele estava sorrindo com um ar brincalhão.

- O quê? – comecei.

- A sua bunda está suja de terra. – falou segurando o riso.

- Você anda olhando para a minha bunda, Cullen? – retruquei o olhando com um olhar malicioso.

- É...Eu..Bem... – ele começou a gaguejar, sem jeito.

- Relaxa, Edward. – ri e dei um beijo no seu rosto. – Vou trocar de calça.

**EDWARD POV.**

Demoramos o resto da tarde para nos instalarmos diretinho. O lugar era lindo, mesmo sendo de noite.

Acendemos uma fogueira, pois estava frio e fizemos uma roda em volta assando marshmallows no espeto.

Eu e Bella dividíamos um cobertor e eu não me incomodei de segurar uma de suas mãos por de baixo da coberta.

- Acho que devíamos contar histórias de terror! – sugeriu Jasper.

- Isso!! – Alice bateu palmas.

- Por favor, sem muito sangue ou zumbis que me deixa enjoada. – pediu Rosalie.

- Eu só peço que não tenha muitos sustos e fantasmas. – completou Bella.

- Que graça vai ter daí? – indagou Emmet.

- Nenhuma. Que tal contarmos outro tipo de histórias? – Bella suplicou. Eu sabia o quanto ela odiava histórias de terror. Ela sempre levava susto e quando pequena nem dormia de noite.

- Era uma vez... – iniciou Emm sem dar importância ao pedido dela – Um grupo de jovens que decidiram ir viajar.

- Pronto. Começou... – ela reclamou baixinho. Eu ri e abracei ela bem forte.

- Melhorou? – perguntei baixinho sem ninguém notar.

- É a primeira vez que eu gosto de ouvir as histórias de Emmet. – respondeu baixinho também.

Eu queria beijá-la naquele momento. O que eu sentia perto de Bella era algo tão grande e maravilhoso que eu não me importava mais com o fato de termos sido criados como irmãos. Apenas uma coisa me faria desistir de ter aqueles lábios todos os dias: ela não me querer.

Senti a minha pequena escondendo o rosto em mim com medo do espírito maldito que o grandão inventou. Beijei seus cabelos.

- E foi aí que...BUMMMMMMMMM ELE MATOU A MULHER!

Rosalie e Alice gritaram se agarrando em seus namorados. Bella só agarrou minha cintura mais forte.

- "Bumm"? Essa foi ruim ,cara. – Jasper disse.

- Então que tal irmos dormir? – recomendou Bella ainda escondida.

- Medrosa. – reclamou o contador de histórias.

Acabamos por fazer o que ela tinha dito. O frio era grande demais para ficarmos ali por muito tempo.

Nos despedimos e cada casal foi para a sua barraca.

- Ufa! Aqui está quentinho. – falou indo para de baixo das cobertas e tirando o casaco.

- Eu não pensei que estaria tão frio assim de noite. – também me cobri.

Deitamos de costas um para o outro e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Edward... – chamou.

- Sim?

- É... Me abraça? – a voz dela saiu quase sem som.

Eu me virei e abracei seu corpo, sentindo o cheiro de morangos de seus cabelos. A famosa corrente elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu senti que Bella tremeu também.

Era perfeito estar assim com ela. Eu não poderia descrever coisa melhor. Eu tinha que dizer como me sentia.

- Bella... – comecei tomando coragem.

- Sim? – respondeu hesitante.

- Eu... Eu queria te falar uma coisa.

Ela se sentou e se virou para mim. Eu sentei na sua frente.

- Fala... – ela estava nervosa.

Dei um suspiro e larguei tudo de uma vez.

- Desde aquele beijo lá em casa eu não consigo mais te ver apenas como a minha irmã/melhor amiga Bella. Eu quero te beijar, eu quero te abraçar, sentir o seu corpo no meu. Eu preciso saber como você está a todo o momento e eu sonho com você todas as noites. Quando eu te toco fico todo arrepiado e... – discorri tudo rápido demais – Bem, eu estou apaixonado por você. – terminei em um outro suspiro para pegar ar e fechei os meus olhos já esperando os gritos de horror vindos dela.

- Isso é sério? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi ainda sem abrir meus olhos.

E foi aí que ela se dependurou no meu pescoço e me abraçou com força.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada, Edward. – senti seu hálito no meu pescoço.

- Obrigada? – abracei ela também.

- É... Obrigada. – disse se afastando cedo demais. – Muito obrigada por me fazer tão feliz, muito obrigada por estar sempre comigo, muito obrigada por me fazer sorrir todos os dias. Eu não poderia ter escolhido um homem melhor para me apaixonar, Edward. – E pousou sua mão em meu rosto.

- Você me trás esperança, Bella. Com você eu acredito que tudo pode dar certo.

Não havia mais nada para ser dito. Nos olhamos profundamente e aproximamos nossos rostos para um beijo sem ser pedido por ninguém, sem ter medo de alguma reação ou de algum sentimento. Éramos dois jovens que estavam apaixonados e que só queriam o bem um do outro. Dentro daquela barraca tinha duas almas que se completavam e grandes esperanças de que tudo vai ficar bem no final.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x**

_Consegui postar hoje! Mas também,nunca escrevi um capítulo tão rápido! Esse fluiu. Uahuahauhau_

_Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Vocês são demais!! E muito obrigada por me desejarem boa sorte nos exames, viram?_

_Ahh! Calma, galera as coisas vão esquentar no futuro. ^^_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Líla*: Obrigada,flor! ;***_

_**Thays: Ah quem sabe eles vão morar juntos! Nunca se sabe,né? Uhauhauahu ;***_

_**Bruna: Atualizei! Espero que goste! ;***_

_**MARY: Obrigadaa! Eu to tentando postar o mais rápido possível!! Beijosss ;****_

_**Jacky: Ah obrigada!! Pois é,né? Bem que poderia acontecer um milagre mesmo... uahua ;***_

_**Miih...Cullen: uahuahua Jéssica é muito chata, fala sério! E sim Ed é muitoo fofo! ;****_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: Postei!! Sim,Alice é maluquinha,mas não tem como não amar ela,né? *-* Beijoss.**_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail.**_

_Tentarei postar o próximo até domingo._

_Beijossss_

_Isa_


	9. Naquela Noite Boa

**Tudo é novo é outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 8: ****Naquela Noite Boa.**

**BELLA POV.**

Estava frio naquela noite. Muito frio mesmo, mas eu não conseguia sentir um calafrio sequer.

Eu e Edward havíamos nos declarado um para o outro, meu coração pulava dentro de mim e a única coisa que eu pensava era naquele Deus Grego que me tocava e tomava os meus lábios ora com carinho ora com urgência.

Eu estava no meu conto de fadas particular e Edward Cullen era o meu príncipe.

- Tive uma idéia. – ele disse um pouco ofegante pelo beijo recém terminado.

- O quê? – perguntei também com a respiração irregular.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

- Mas está frio e é de noite, Edward... – choraminguei.

- Não confia em mim? – olhou nos meus olhos e me deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Mais do que em mim mesma, eu te garanto. – senti meu rosto quente.

Ele me deu um sorriso lindo.

- Te agasalha e vamos.

Saímos da barraca completamente cheios de roupas. Olhamos em volta e vimos que os nossos amigos dormiam tranquilamente nas outras barracas.

Edward esticou a mão para que eu pegasse e me deixei ser guiada pelo o meu anjo.

Entramos floresta a dentro com Edward sempre cuidando para que eu não caísse de boca no chão. Eu levava uma lanterna na mão livre para iluminar o caminho mesmo não estando tão escuro assim.

Mais alguns passos e Edward parou.

- O quê? – disse curiosa.

- Chegamos. – respondeu simplesmente e olhou para cima.

Eu realmente não sei como ele tinha encontrado aquele lugar, mas era incrivelmente lindo. Não tinha nada demais, na verdade. Não era cheio de flores ou com algum lago bonito. Aquela parte da floresta tinha as árvores mais separadas e assim se podia ver todo o céu que era para onde ele olhava. Eram tantas estrelas que chegavam a ofuscar a visão.

O lugar era comum, porém mágico. Nosso.

Suspirei com esse pensamento. Notei Edward me olhando com ternura e esboçando um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- É lindo. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Só não sei se estava me referindo ao lugar ou a ele. Talvez os dois.

- Eu sei. – falou me levando para uma árvore maior e sentando logo em seguida encostado-se ao tronco.

- Vem cá. – me chamou estendendo os braços para me receber. Não hesitei, lógico.

- Acho que não precisamos mais da lanterna. – constatei quando já estava aconchegada no seu abraço.

- É. As estrelas e a lua fazem esse favor para a gente. – riu.

Eu desliguei a lanterna e fechei meus olhos, me deixando levar pelo seu cheiro doce que eu tanto amava e me dei conta de como sou sortuda. Eu deveria ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo nesse momento.

- Esse céu pelos seus pensamentos. – o ouvi sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Você vale mais que isso. – abri meus olhos.

- Como é possível...? – indagou, mas pelo tom parecia ser mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

- Possível o quê?

- Sentirmos tanto amor por uma pessoa só. – completou ainda me olhando intensamente.

Aquilo me fez ficar em êxtase. Não sentia mais meu corpo e acho que não estava mais respirando. Me limitei a abraçar ele mais forte ainda e roçar meu nariz em seu pescoço, satisfeita.

Isso era um sonho. Eu não queria que essa noite terminasse. Por que não ficar assim até o final dos meus dias? Sem brigas, sem separação... Meu coração doeu quando lembrei disso.

- Eu não quero voltar para a realidade, Edward. – disse quase em um sussurro ainda com a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- A _nossa _realidade é essa, pequena. A realidade _deles_ nós deixamos para pensar amanhã no final da tarde quando estivermos dentro de casa, ok?

- Acho que eu posso ser capaz de viver apenas a _nossa_ realidade.

- Eu também. – e colou nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estar ali com Bella era magnífico. Não nos esforçamos muito para qualquer coisa, não tinha um clima armado propositalmente e coisas desse tipo. Éramos nós dois, as estrelas e aquela noite boa. Frio? Impossível sentir.

Senti Bella distante em meus braços.

- Fala. – pedi carinhosamente.

- É... Não é nada. Esquece. – disse saindo do "transe".

- Bella, você não vai conseguir esconder nada de mim. _Nunca_. – enfatizei a palavra.

- E isso pode ser uma droga às vezes... – mordeu o lábio e eu ri.

- Vamos. Me conta o que passa por essa cabecinha.

- Ah... Deixe para lá, Edward. Eu não quero estragar o momento com os meus pensamentos emos. – enrolou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Pensamentos emos? – essa eu tive que rir. – Bella,você não existe! – ela deu de ombros. – Bella? – falei cautelosamente.

- Eu estou pensando em como a minha pode ter mudado tanto nesses anos. – suspirou. – Viu? Falei que eram pensamentos emos-estúpidos-da-Bella. – revirou os olhos.

- Eu acho que ela e o meu pai sofrem do mesmo mau. – comecei.

- Mesmo mau? – perguntou confusa.

- É. Eles se fecham para eles mesmo por medo de alguma coisa. Meu pai deve ser medo do abandono em função da história da minha mãe ter me largado com ele e sumido pelo mundo...

- A minha mãe deve ser, porque ela perdeu o marido. Acredite: ela realmente parecia ser feliz com o meu pai e sofreu muito quando ele morreu... Só que ela esqueceu que eu também sofria. – terminou desanimada e eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Sabe, eu sinto falta dos primeiros anos de casamento de Carlisle e Esme. Era tudo tão novo. Todo mundo tentando fazer dar certo a idéia de uma nova vida. – falei nostálgico.

- Eu queria saber no que todos nós erramos para chegarmos ao ponto de uma família abeira do penhasco.

- Eu também não sei Bella. Infelizmente eu não tenho como te responder isso, minha pequena. – meus olhos focavam o nada.

Senti seus lábios no meu rosto e seus braços em volta de meu pescoço, colocando seu queixo no meu ombro.

- Desculpa ter nos feito sair da nossa realidade. – falou.

- Você está aqui, não está? Quer prova maior de que estamos na nossa realidade? – acariciei seus cabelos.

Ficamos em um silêncio gostoso por um tempo, até notar que Bella estava dormindo. Sorri e a aproximei mais do meu corpo para esquentá-la durante seus sonhos.

**BELLA POV.**

Acordei com raio de sol em meu rosto. Nós dormimos ali mesmo a noite toda.

Abri um enorme sorriso ao levantar meus olhos e ver o meu anjo com uma expressão serena. Acho que ela tinha dormido tão bem quanto eu.

Não tive coragem de acordá-lo, mas não consegui me conter em tocar seu rosto delicadamente. Edward despertou com o meu toque.

- Bom dia... – disse carinhosamente.

- Bom dia, princesa. – disse com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios.

- Dormiu bem?

- Muito. – beijou minha face.

- Que horas são? – bocejei e ele riu.

- Nove e meia da manhã. – respondeu olhando seu relógio.

- O que?? – me levantei rapidamente. – Devem estar preocupados com a gente!! O que vamos dizer quando chegarmos ao acampamento??

- Que tal a verdade? – me falou levantando e parando na minha frente.

- Será? – mordi meu lábio inferior.

- A não ser que você não queria contar para eles... – pude ver desapontamento em seus olhos.

- É claro que eu quero! – sorri para acalmá-lo. – Mas... E nossos pais?

- Esses a gente espera mais um pouco. – riu e fez sinal para irmos.

Tiramos nossos enormes casacos da noite anterior, já que não estava mais frio e em alguns minutos chegamos de mãos dadas ao acampamento.

- Podem passar as dez pratas cada um de vocês! – Alice mandou quando nos viu.

- Como assi... Ahhh! Meu Deuss!! Rosee! Rosee!! A projeto de vidente estava certa! Rossee!! – Emmet começou a gritar quando parou ao lado de Alice.

Logo Rosalie e Jasper chegaram e também ficaram boquiabertos nos observando.

- Ok... É tão ruim assim? – perguntou Edward mexendo nos cabelos.

- Ruim? RUIM? É MARAVILHOSSSOO! AHHH!!!! – a baixinha se dependurou em nossos pescoços.

- Valeu. – agradeci meio assustada.

- Cara... To bege. – foi tudo o que Jasper disse.

- Alice, você deveria faturar com uma barraquinha no circo para ver o futuro das pessoas. – o grandão declarou entrando na sua barraca.

- EU SABIA! EU SABIA! – Rosalie começou a pular junto com Allie. Eu e Edward nos olhamos.

- Gente... Isso é tão... – começou Rose.

- Lindo. – terminou a outra.

- Bem... Parabéns ou felicidades... Sei lá. – Jasper coçou a cabeça.

- Deu para entender, cara. Valeu. – Edward disse rindo

-AHHHHHHH! – Era Emm.

- Vai dizer que é uma lagartixa de novo, Emm? – me desvencilhei do meu anjo e fui em direção a barraca.

- É PIORR!!! –ele saiu correndo.

Eu olhei para dentro da barraca e gargalhei.

- Formigas, Emmet? Você está com medo de formigas?

- SÃO MUITAS, BELLA! – ele se escondeu atrás de Jasper.

- É só pisar nelas. – levantei meu pé.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO! – ele gritou.

- Ok. O que foi agora? – parei o movimento no meio do caminho.

- Ela são seres, Bella! Você vai matar seres vivos?? – me disse indignado.

- Vou. A começar por você.

Ouvi a risada dos outros. Fui lá e esmaguei as formigas.

- Pronto. Resolvido, bebezão.

- Assassina. – ele virou a cara para mim e entrou na barraca. – Mas muito obrigada, viu?? – gritou lá de dentro.

Olhei para Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Edward e coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – indaguei.

- Quer mesmo que eu te diga? – Rose falou divertida.

- Cala a boca que o teu resgate com ele é maior que o meu!

E começamos a rir de novo.

O resto do dia passou assim: folia, piadas bestas, ataques do Emmet, pulinhos da Alice, fotos com a máquina dos gêmeos (**N/A:**Rose e Jazz,lembram?). Tudo entre muitos beijos e carícias de Edward, claro.

Quando deu três horas da tarde, partimos rumo a nossa cidade chuvosa e cheia dos nossos problemas.

No meio do caminho, o pneu resolveu furar.

- Eu realmente espero que um dos cavalheiros deste carro saiba trocar pneus. – Alice disse com sua voz de sininhos.

- Todos nós sabemos, amor. – Jazz deu um sorriso convencido.

Saímos do carro e os meninos foram trocar o tal do pneu.

Eu e as meninas sentamos na beira da estrada para esperar.

- Vocês são péssimos nisso. – concluiu Rosalie depois de mais de três horas para eles terminarem de trocar aquele pneu.

- Imagina se vocês não soubessem trocar, não é Sr. Jasper Hale? – Allie olhou para o namorado batendo o pé.

- Eu já estava pensando em colocar a Rose no meio da estrada para fazer alguém parar para ajudar. – recebi um olhar mortal de Emmet e apenas ri.

- Parem de reclamar! Nós que suamos a camisa aqui, ok? – Edward reclamou.

- Tudo bem, vai... Vamos logo. – Rose fez pouco caso dos resmungos dele e entrou no carro.

- Você estava lindo. Sério. – disse segurando o riso enquanto acariciava o rosto dele e entrava no carro.

Em função desse nosso pequeno atraso, chegamos de noite na cidade.

- Tchau, casal! – gritou Jasper dando partida no carro e levando os outros embora para suas casas.

Edward pegou a nossa mala - juntamos as nossas roupas em uma só, já que era apenas o final de semana – e seguimos para dentro da mansão Swan- Cullen.

Entramos na sala e nos deparamos com Carlisle e Esme sentados no mesmo sofá em que estavam quando anunciaram a separação nos olhando.

- Oi... – arriscou Edward.

- Bella, você demorou para voltar. – falou a minha mãe séria.

- O pneu furou... – respondi um pouco confusa. Desde quando isso importava para ela?

- Precisamos falar com vocês. – foi Carlisle que se pronunciou desta vez.

- De novo? – perguntou o meu anjo.

- Isabella, nós nos mudaremos semana que vem. – Esme contou sem rodeios.

Olhei rapidamente para Edward.

- Já?

- Sim. Nós vamos para Nova Iorque. – largou ríspida.

- Nova... Iorque? – falamos em uníssono. Edward deixou as malas caírem no chão.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oii!_

_Então? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora? xD_

_Só tenho a agradecer pelas reviews lindas de sempre e dizer que eu estou muito feliz em ver que tem gente acompanhando de verdade a história. Agradecendo também quem lê apenas e não comenta. Eu sei que vocês acompanham também e fico muito feliz quando vejo vocês adicionando aos favoritos. =D_

_**Respondendo Reviews:**_

_**Miih...Cullen: Sim! Demorou,mas eles se declararam! \o/ Emm é uma piada uhaua. Beijoss ;***_

_**Líla*: Muitoo obrigada! ;****_

_**MARY: Muito obrigada por ler,viu?? ;****_

_**Thays: Simm foi muito lindo mesmo! Que bom que gostou! Beijoss ;***_

_**Bruna: uhauahuahau Pois é... Rumo a capítulos mais quentes! :p Beijoss ;***_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: uahuahuahua Ia ser engraçado se isso acontecesse! Uahuahu Beijoss ;***_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_Beijossss_

_Isa_


	10. Segredos e Mentiras

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 9: ****Segredos e Mentiras.**

**BELLA POV.**

Minha cabeça girava e os meus pulmões não conseguiam captar o ar necessário para o meu corpo. Eu tremia de raiva e os meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas prontas para caírem. Minhas pernas queriam subir as escadas correndo e meus braços abraçar o meu travesseiro com força. Porém existia em mim uma vontade muito maior do que qualquer uma dessas: _eu queria gritar._ Gritar com toda a minha força e fúria. Se eu tivesse que realmente ir para Nova Iorque, eu iria. Afinal, eu lutei para ficar.

- EU NÃO VOU! – parei bem na frente de Esme que pareceu se assustar. – SE VOCÊ QUISER FUGIR DE SEI LÁ O QUE EXISTE AQUI QUE TE FAZ TÃOO MAL, BELEZA! MAS EU NÃO VOU! – falei a última frase bem devagar.

- Você está sendo precipitada, Isabella... – era Carlisle. O que ele queria? A briga aqui era com a Dona Esme e não com ele!

- Cala a boca, pai. – Edward falou sério, logo atrás de mim.

- Obrigada. – agradeci olhando para ele e em seguida virando para a minha mãe novamente. – Eu tenho os meus amigos aqui e...

- Você faz amigos lá também. – ela me interrompeu ríspida.

- Não faço. Se você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção iria ver que eu sofro de fobia social e demoro anos para falar por livre espontânea vontade com alguém. – retruquei colocando as minhas mãos na cintura.

- Você está exagerando, Isabella... – Carlisle de novo. Ele está pedindo para morrer.

- Olha só – comecei com o meu maior cinismo. – se você quer se ver livre da minha mãe o problema é seu, ok? Então para de me interromper com os seus comentários estúpidos, porque nem meu pai você é!! – terminei gritando. Respirei fundo e continuei. – O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu não posso aceitar mudar toda a minha vida, porque você quer mudar a sua!!!!

- Você é a minha filha e vai para onde eu for. – me olhou com uma expressão de impaciência.

- Eu iria ir para qualquer lugar com você, se você fosse realmente fosse uma mãe, né Esme?? Deve fazer uns doze, treze anos que eu não tenho nem vaga lembrança do que isso significa! – por um momento eu achei que ela fosse chorar, mas logo o seu rosto voltou ao normal.

- Não seja dramática. E você sabe muito bem que pode espernear o quanto quiser que você irá de qualquer jeito. – dito isso, se levantou e saiu da sala indo em direção as escadas.

- Foi um belo show, Isabella... – o pai de Edward me olhava com desdém.

- É _Bella._ – o meu anjo disse grosso antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca.

Eu olhei bem para Edward, depois para Carlisle. Eles estavam se encarando de uma forma que deveria ser proibido entre pai e filho. Era muito ódio. Eu nunca entendi muito bem a relação deles, até porque eu nunca notei alguma relação exceto a financeira mesmo. Carlisle tinha rancor do filho e Edward rancor do pai. Tudo por causa da tal mãe desaparecida? Acho que eu vou chorar... Merda. Estava demorando.

Soltei o ar exasperada e subi as escadas correndo. Precisava ficar sozinha.

**EDWARD POV.**

- O que é? Não tem nada para fazer? – o meu pai me perguntou depois de um tempo que eu estava encarando ele.

- Tenho. Eu tenho que consolar a Bella... Já que ninguém nessa casa pode fazer isso, ou melhor, todos aqui fazem questão de magoá-la. – respondi seco. – Mas antes... Uma pergunta: Por que você quer tanto Esme fora dessa casa? – olhei bem nos seus olhos.

- Oras! Vocês não queriam o fim dos gritos. Pronto: sem gritos. – sorriu irônico para mim.

- Boa resposta! Só que você não me engana com esse seu ar de "nada me machuca". – devolvi o sorriso do mesmo jeito e subi as escadas.

No corredor eu pude ouvir o choro descontrolado da minha estrela. Eu nunca havia a visto com tanta raiva e tanto desespero como na briga com a mãe dela. Agora ela deixava toda a sua fragilidade tomar conta de sua alma e eu sentia que era o único capaz de consolá-la.

Entrei no seu quarto e a encontrei debruçada na cama em meio as lágrimas. Aquilo fez o meu coração doer.

- Pequena? – chamei gentilmente.

Bella olhou para mim e pude notar os seus olhos vermelhos.

- eu vou ficar bem, só preciso colocar para fora toda essa raiva. – me disse enxugando o rosto.

- Eu sei... – me sentei na cama.

- Droga. – enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a soluçar. Comecei a alisar seus cabelos.

Depois de minutos dessa forma, ela levantou-se e se sentou de frente para mim.

- Ok. É o seguinte: amanhã depois da aula a gente foge no teu volvo rumo a Las Vegas e no caminho a gente deixa o endereço apenas para Alice, Emmet, Jasper e Rosalie. O resto nunca mais ouve falar da gente. – ela falou rápido demais e séria.

Por um momento eu fiquei achando que era verdade. Até ela dar um sorriso triste.

- Fala sério, estamos bem fudidos... E não no sentido bom. – eu tive que rir. Bella se aconchegou nos meus braços dando de ombros.

- Bem... Ainda temos as férias e os feriados e... – comecei.

- Internet, correio, telefone... – completou.

Silêncio. Tudo bem, essas desculpas não convenceram ninguém.

Ela suspirou profundamente de novo e se colocou de pé:

- Sinceramente? NÃO DÁ! Como que a minha mãe supõe que eu viva sem Rose e Allie para me transformarem em sua barbie particular? Jasper para cabular aula de Ed. Física comigo? Ou o Emmet me fazendo tropeçar apenas com a força do pensamento?? – andava de um lado para o outro mexendo os braços em sinal de indignação. – Além disso, eu vou ter que entrar em um colégio novo onde terá pessoas novas me olhando, garotos pegajosos novos, patricinhas "vamos comer o gostosão da escola e esmagar a novata" novas!! Eu não vou aguentar passar por isso novamente! Poxa, eu demorei meus dezessete anos de vida para encontrar pessoas que eu realmente me desse bem e amasse e que realmente me amassem,sabe? E daí ela vai lá e me manda construir tuuuddoo isso de novo?? – ela estava mais vermelha que um tomate e dessa vez não era vergonha.

- Bella... - tentei acalmar ela, mas ela continuou.

- E não satisfeita ela ainda quer me separar do _amor da minha vida!!_

Tudo bem. Agora eu e ela paramos. Não sabia o que dizer... Esse seria eu? Vendo a minha expressão confusa ela mudou a expressão raivosa para uma que eu identifiquei como pavor.

- Eu... Eu falei demais já... Nem tenho mais o que chorar... - Bella olhava para o chão e ficava trocando o peso do corpo entre os pés.

- Bella... – me levantei da cama e fui indo em sua direção. – Calma, ok? – ela assentiu vermelha... E era vergonha. – Agora... O que você dizia mesmo?

**BELLA POV.**

Droga, droga, droga!!!! Por que quando estou com raiva eu sempre falo demais, em? Agora o Edward deve estar me achando uma carente que fala que ama o primeiro que ela vê na frente! Isabella!! Até ontem você nem sabia o que tinha com ele, animal!

Mas agora ele estava tão próximo... O cheiro dele tão perto...

- Eu... Eu falei tantas coisas. – minha voz saiu em um sussurro. Eu mal respirava.

- Que tal a parte do "amor da minha vida"? – disse acariciando o meu rosto.

- Que tal o meu rosto ficar menos vermelho? – tentei rir e não deu muito certo.

- Bella...

- Ahhhh! Ta bom! Eu... Eu... – tentei pegar ar. – Eu te amo e não é apenas como uma simples "amizade colorida". – olhei hesitante para os seus olhos esmeralda. – Eu te amo como mulher, eu te amo com cada partícula desse meu corpo e me separar de você agora é tirar uma parte vital de mim. – mordi o lábio inferior e fiz uma careta esperando a sua reação.

Ele abriu um sorriso. Talvez o maior que já tenha o visto dar desde quando nos conhecemos.

- É bom saber que é recíproco. – ele falou com os olhos fechados e os lábios quase nos meus.

A porta batendo com força no andar de baixo fez com que saíssemos do nosso transe.

- Dessa vez não houve briga. – Edward contatou olhando para mim.

- Isso não foi Carlisle sendo expulso de casa, Edward. – falei olhando para ele.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Quando chegamos no andar de baixo não tinha sinal de uma viva alma. É, vai ver Edward estava certo e eles brigaram mesmo.

Carlisle passou reto por nós, indo para o andar de cima.

Olhei para Edward.

- Pai? – ele arriscou. Carlisle nem respondeu, apenas apressou os passos na escada.

- Cadê a minha mãe?

- Ela deve estar no quarto...

- Mãe!! – chamei bem alto. Ninguém respondeu. – Eu vou lá no quarto dela. – avisei e fui subindo os degraus.

Eu ia olhando bem por onde pisava para não correr o risco de desabar escada abaixo. Foi quando eu vi uma foto no penúltimo degrau. Me abaixei para pegá-la e levei um susto quando eu vi de quem era.

A foto era de Esme jovem, provavelmente ela ainda namorava Carlisle na época. Virei e vi que atrás havia uma dedicatória:

_Para Carlisle_

_Com amor,_

_Da sua Esme._

A minha mãe que deu para Carlisle essa fotografia e ele que deixou cair enquanto corria aqui para cima. Eles não tinham brigado. Eles estavam sofrendo em segredo.

- Edward! – chamei sem sair do lugar.

- O que houve? – perguntou chegando rápido na parte em que eu estava da escada.

- Veja o que achei. – mostrei-lhe o que tinha encontrado.

- Mas... - ele me olhava confuso.

- Por incrível que pareça... Eu acho que eles estão sofrendo com a separação. – tentei esclarecer.

- Meu pai não é capaz de sofrer por ninguém, Bella. – e foi para o seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Fiquei parada ali por alguns segundos até me dar conta de que um dia a minha mãe deve ter amado o pai de Edward. Não digo que foi como amou o meu pai, mas... A porta! Claro! Se tiver alguma coisa que eu puxei dela foi a mania de ir sofrer longe de todos. De fugir quando não agüenta mais. É isso... Eles estavam fugindo. Todos nós passamos a nossa vida dentro dessa mansão fugindo. E agora Edward também fugiu. Eu? Eu cansei de fugir.

Me dirigi ao quarto do meu anjo pronta para ouvir ele me mandando embora.

- Edward...

Ele não respondeu. Estava sentado na cama, de costas para mim. Sim, ele estava chorando.

Me sentei na cama e o abracei por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

- Não precisa esconder... – falei limpando uma lágrima dele.

Ele se virou rapidamente para mim e me olhou profundamente.

- Você acha mesmo que ele pode estar sofrendo? Eu digo... Sofrendo por alguém? – me perguntou.

- Acho. - respondi simplesmente.

- Você não conhece Carlisle Cullen, Bella! – riu ironicamente.

- E você conhece? – retorqui séria.

- É claro que sim! Ele é o meu pai! Infelizmente... – olhou para baixo.

- Vejamos: cor favorita?

- O quê? – disse levantando a cabeça e me olhando curioso.

- A cor favorita do seu pai! Você sabe? E o filme? Comida? Ele gosta de malhar? Assiste algum seriado?

- Sei lá, Bella... – respondeu deitando na cama.

- Agora responde todas essas perguntas, só que sendo a _minha _cor favorita ou filme, comida...

- Bella... – reclamou levantando a cabeça para me ver.

- Vamos! –mandei.

Ele suspirou e começou:

- Cor favorita: depende do dia, hoje provavelmente deve ser vermelho, porque você gosta de cores fortes quando esta brava. Filme: Romeu e Julieta. Comida: qualquer coisa que não suje muitos pratos. Odeia malhar e assiste _ER_ e _Grey's Anatomy_, apesar de odiar sangue. Aliás, porque você faz isso?

- Não interessa agora, Cullen. – respondi fingindo mau humor. – Mas viu? Você sabe todos os detalhes sobre mim e nada sobre o seu pai!

- Como se você soubesse alguma coisa da sua mãe. – revirou os olhos e voltou a deitar a cabeça.

- E não sei! Mas sei tudo sobre você! E era isso que eu queria te mostrar!

Ele levantou novamente a cabeça e me olhou com cara de quem não ta entendendo nada.

- Edward, eu e você criamos o nosso mundo para fugir do mundo de caos que é essa casa. Nós achamos um no outro uma forma de se manter distante e amparado de qualquer problema que Carlisle e Esme criassem entre si! E sabe o porquê deles criarem esses problemas? Porque eles também fogem, só que deles mesmos... – concluí.

- Mas... Qual o motivo que levaria eles a fazerem isso? – sentou na cama.

- Não sei. Cada um tem o seu trauma, a sua bagagem. Ninguém foge por nada, do nada.

- Essa viagem que a sua mãe criou é uma fuga. – colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Exatamente. Nós fomos criados entre segredos e mentiras, Edward. Isso é fato. Talvez não se tenha nada para fazer em relação a eles, porém... Eu não fujo mais. De nada. – sorri pequeno e recebi um dele de volta. – Eu vou tomar banho e me ajeitar. Acabei nem fazendo nada de tanta coisa que aconteceu. Depois eu passo aqui para te dar boa noite. – dei um selinho nele e saí.

Ajeitei o que tinha de ajeitar e tomei uma boa ducha. Estava podre, isso era fato. Encarar uma viagem de horas e depois ainda ter que encarar uma crise familiar não é brinquedo.

Quando retornei ao quarto de Edward ele já estava pronto para dormir. Sorriu e fez sinal para que eu me deitasse com ele.

Me aconcheguei em seu peito e senti ele beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu não quero mais fugir. – sussurrou.

- Nós não precisamos mais. – beijei seu maxilar.

Ele apertou mais o abraço e assim caímos no mundo de sonhos juntos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oiii!_

_Antes de qualquer mínimo comentário eu queria dizer que eu não tenho palavras para agradecer toda a atenção que vocês andam dando para a minha fic e para mim. Eu leio cada coisa linda, gente! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!_

_Desculpem por não ter atualizado mais rápido... Não deu mesmo. =/_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Raffinha: Ahh! Seja bem vinda então! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! ;***_

_**taty: Ah que bom que esta gostando! Humm...Uma fuga? A Bella pensou nisso,né? Uhauahu Beijoss**_

_**Ana Carolina Cullen: Ahh que bom que gostou dos ataques de Emmet uahauahu Pois é, o que vai ser agora? :p Beijoss**_

_**Miih...Cullen: uahauahu Olha,se eu não prometi,eu prometo agora: tudo se resolve! Uahau Beijoss**_

_**Tha: Ahh obrigadaaa *---* Eu queria poder escrever ela o dia todo! Beijosss**_

_**MARY: Obrigadaa por lerr *---* Beijosss**_

_**Bells Cullen: É maldade mesmo,né? =/ Postei! Espero que goste! Beijoss**_

_**Thays: É trsite mesmo,mas calma que muita água vai rolar ainda..Beijoss**_

_**Tata Black: Obrigadaa por lerr! Beijoss *--***_

_**Líla*: Nhai..desculpa por te fazer chorar =/ Mas calma que muita coisa vai acontecer ainda! Beijoss**_

_**: Nossa! Não sei nem o que dizer! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! Beijoss!**_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_Mais uma vez muito obrigada! Eu farei o possível para postar o próximo voando!_

_Beijoss_

_Isa_


	11. Brincar de Viver

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 10: ****Brincar de Viver.**

**Edward POV.**

- Shhhh! Elas devem estar lá em cima... – sussurrou Emmet com um monte de almofadas nas mãos.

- Então vamos lá! – Jasper se levantou, também com almofadas nas mãos.

- NÃO! – eu e o grandão puxamos ele de volta para o chão.

Nós estávamos atrás do sofá da minha casa, abaixados e cheios de almofadas e travesseiros prontos para serem jogados nas meninas que também esperavam por nós em algum lugar da casa.

- Mas se elas estão lá em cima como que vamos atacá-las sem ir até lá? – perguntou Jazz ainda aos sussurros.

- Jasper, Jasper... A melhor defesa é um bom ataque! Já dizia o profeta Wolverine! – Emm disse sério. – Por isso temos que preparar um plano antes de subir...

- Receio que seja tarde. Elas estão descendo! – avisei quando vi Alice, Rosalie e Bella nas escadas.

**Bella POV.**

- Allie! Cuidado! – alertei baixinho para minha amiga.

- Eles não estão aqui em baixo... Olha: está tudo vazio! – retrucou descendo mais um degrau.

- Mas ainda tem lugares em que eles possam estar escondidos! – tentei de novo.

- Que nada! Vamos logo! – Rosalie acompanhou Alice até o final das escadas e eu fiquei parada onde eu estava, bem no meio da escada.

Foi como eu disse: elas colocaram o último pé na sala e os meninos saíram detrás do sofá e as bombardearam com um monte de almofadas coloridas.

- Eu avisei! – gritei do meu lugar. – Ops... Eu deveria ter ficado quieta.

- A BELLA ESTÁ ILESA! ATACAR A BELLAAAA!!!! – o besta do Emmet berrou e eu só consegui virar e sair em disparada rumo a algum lugar seguro.

Olhei para trás quando estava no corredor e pude ver os três logo atrás de mim. Cara, eu iria sair dali cheia de penas nos cabelos. Certo que iria.

Avistei a porta do banheiro aberta logo a frente. Apenas alguns passos e eu chegava lá e me trancava, mas, com o meu incrível numero de neurônios desastrosos, eu tropecei na ponta do tapete e me fui no chão. Depois só senti as almofadas em cima de mim e ouvi as gargalhadas do grandão, Jasper e de Edward. Sim, eu vou xingar eles até a seus antepassados mais antigos!

- A Bella esta parecendo um pato cheio de penas! – riu Emm quando eles já não tinham mais o que jogar em mim.

- E eu vou fazer vocês três engolirem cada uma dessas penas! – esbravejei e me botei de pé. Rose me jogou um travesseiro por cima da cabeça dos três e eu comecei a bater neles.

- Ai Bella! Isso dói! – Jasper reclamava e eu revidei dando mais uma travesseirada nas suas costas.

As meninas se juntaram a mim e logo, além de mim, todo o corredor estava coberto por penas. Acho que teremos que comprar travesseiros novos.

Começamos a rir descontroladamente em meio aquele mar branco. Não sei quem mais estava coberto de todos nós. Éramos um monte de malucos com penas por todo o corpo. Ridículo, porém divertido.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu quero ver a gente limpar isso tudo! – comentou Edward ainda rindo.

- Gente, tem pena até dentro da minha boca! – reclamou Rose.

- Ahh! Eu não vou limpar isso agora. – disse, limpando um pouco o meu cabelo. – Não estamos todos reunidos aqui para passarmos a nossa última tarde juntos antes de eu ir para a tal Nova Iorque? Então... Eu não pretendo passar essa tarde limpando a casa.

- Falou e disse Bellinha! "Bora" fazer outra coisa, povo? – a pequena saltitava.

- Mas o quê? – perguntou Edward.

Todos olharam para mim esperando uma resposta.

- Ihh! Nem vem! Eu não tenho nem idéia...

- Mas eu tenho! – cantarolou Emmet com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

- O quê? – perguntamos todos juntos.

- ESCONDE - ESCONDE! – ele bateu palminhas que nem Alice.

Nossa, fazia muito tempo que eu não brincava disso. Acho que desde os meus dez anos.

- Gostei! – concordei sorrindo e também batendo palminhas.

- Quem conta? – indagou Jasper como se fosse completamente normal um bando de pessoas a partir de dezessete anos escolhendo quem procuraria no esconde-esconde.

- Vamos fazer pedra, papel ou tesoura para ver! – sugeriu Rose.

Fizemos e quem foi o escolhido foi o meu anjo Edward.

Descemos todos novamente até a sala e ele começou a contar encostado na porta, de olhos fechados.

- Um, dois, três...

Cada um correu para um lado da mansão. Eu me escondi no quarto dele, dentro do armário.

O jogo começou eu podia ouvir a gritaria que Emmet fez quando foi o primeiro a ser achado. Logo escutei Alice festejando o fato de que chegou antes de Edward na porta.

Silêncio. Eu sabia que ele estava subindo as escadas. Tentei ficar o mais imóvel possível para não fazer barulho, mas em segundos a porta do armário se abriu e o sorriso torto que eu amo apareceu.

- Te achei! – declarou cheio de graça.

- Como sempre... – resmunguei e tentei sair correndo na frente dele. Óbvio, missão impossível.

Edward achou Rosalie e Jasper logo depois. Mais uma coisa em que ele era bom.

Seguimos mais umas duas horas nesse jogo. Emmet ria descontroladamente quando achou Alice escondida dentro do armário da cozinha onde apenas uma pessoa minúscula entraria.

- Eu sempre disse que você era um ratinho! – gargalhava.

Fazia tempos que não me divertia tanto. Minha barriga doía de tanto que eu ria.

- Gente... – começou Allie quando estávamos todos jogados no chão do meu quarto descansando da correria. – Vamos para o parque? A gente podia sentar debaixo da árvore e ficar falando besteira que nem quando a Bella quebrou a perna e tinha enlouquecido, porque não podia sair de casa.

- Ah... Vocês me salvaram aquele dia me levando para um passeio. – lembrei deitada com a cabeça no colo de Edward.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Chegamos ao parque e corremos em direção a uma árvore enorme que tinha bem no centro.

- Olha só! Ainda tem as nossas iniciais aqui! – Rose mostrou feliz.

Naquele dia em que me levaram para dar uma volta, além de falar besteira, a gente também gravou as nossas iniciais no tronco da árvore.

- Parece que foi ontem... – disse Edward encostando a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto enlaçava a minha cintura.

- Alguém tem alguma coisa que corta? – pedi.

Alice me entregou um estilete que ela tinha na bolsa.

- Por que você tem um estilete na bolsa? – Emmet perguntou curioso.

- Oras! Uma mulher precisa se prevenir! – explicou a baixinha.

Sai do abraço de Edward e me aproximei do tronco, escrevendo a frase _"__Para todo o sempre__ juntos"_ ao lado das nossas iniciais.

- Agora melhorou. – falei entregando o estilete para a dona.

Sorrimos em conjunto olhando para onde eu tinha escrito e nos abraçamos em um abraço coletivo. Em seguida sentamos na grama.

- Você vai fazer falta Bella... – Rose suspirou com a cabeça no ombro de Emmet.

- Ah! Vocês acham alguém melhor que eu rapidinho! – tentei fazer graça.

- Você sabe que não. – disse o meu anjo sério e beijando a minha testa. Eu abracei a sua cintura em me aconcheguei mais nele.

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? – sugeri já sentindo vontade de chorar.

- Olhaaa! O tio que vende balões!! – mostrou Emm que nem uma criança de cinco anos.

- Ahh! Vamos lá! Eu quero comprar um! – Alice levantou e puxou o grandão pela mão.

- Eles não têm jeito mesmo. – Jasper sorriu vendo a namorada e o amigo se afastando.

Deu uns 2 dois minutos e eles voltaram, cada um com uns três balões de tudo quanto é cor.

- Compramos um para cada um! – anunciou Allie sorridente e me entregando um vermelho.

- Aqui. – Emmet ofereceu um azul a Edward.

Distribuídos os balões, continuamos sentados na grama jogando conversa a fora.

- Amarra para mim? – pedi, estendendo o meu braço para que o meu anjo amarrasse no meu pulso a cordinha da bexiga.

- Claro. – ele amarrou de forma não muito forte.

- Obrigada. – sorri e lhe dei um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Sabem o que eu estava pensando? – disse Rosalie com um ar distante. – Nós nunca vamos nos separar de verdade. Quer dizer, sempre soubemos bem lá no fundo que um dia iríamos nos separar... Sabe aquele negócio dos amigos de infância que envelhecem e seguem as suas vidas? Então, era meio óbvio que um dia isso iria acontecer. Só que a ligação que existe entre nós seis é muito maior do que "amigos de infância"! Jasper e eu fomos criados com Bella e Edward e faz três anos que Emmet e Alice entraram nas nossas vidas e... Bem, eu realmente não consigo acreditar que o fato da Bella estar em outra cidade vá fazer nós esquecermos dela e ela da gente. Não tem jeito: vamos ter que aguentar uns aos outros eternamente. Sinto muito. – sorriu.

- Acho que eu posso conviver com isso pelo resto da minha vida. – comentou Jasper.

- Bom, comigo vocês não tem com o que se preocupar! – comecei. – Com a minha habilidade de fazer novos amigos vai ser difícil eu conseguir me comunicar com alguém nos próximos cinco anos. Na verdade, eu não pretendo ficar lá por cinco anos, mas...

- Quem ouve até parece que é um bicho do mato, né? – falou Edward rindo divertido.

- Mas eu tenho dificuldades!! – me defendi.

- Sim, eu tenho que concordar com ela. Ela quase me deixou sem bolas quando eu a conheci. – gargalhou Emm.

- Claro! Quem em sã consciência agarra uma pessoa e joga nos ombros sem conhecer a pessoa? – lembrei.

- Oras! Você já conhecia Alice... Já era minha amiga. – retrucou com cara de bebê.

- Para mim você era um assaltante.

Todos riram.

Esse papo gostoso seguiu por horas a fio. Até o estabanado do Jasper deixar o balão dele sair voando.

- Ahh o meu balão!! – gritava que nem uma criança.

- Alice, tem certeza que o teu namorado não é gay? – perguntou Edward e recebeu um tabefe nas costas em troca.

- Eu pego! – falou o grandão correndo para pegar o balão fugitivo, sem sucesso. – Bella! Ele esta indo para o teu lado!

Me levantei e tentei apanhar,mas é óbvio que ele já estava lá em cima e eu só consegui cair de bunda no chão.

Edward me ajudou a levantar as gargalhadas.

- Alguém me explica por que eu caio tanto? – fiz cara de indignada.

- Porque você deve ter algum neurônio a menos... – disse Alice com cara de pensativa.

Fiz uma careta.

- E eu não tenho mais balão! – choramingou Jazz.

- Quem mandou ser boca aberta? – dei de ombros.

- Cadê o seu Edward? – perguntou o "sem balão".

- Ah merda! – Edward passou as mãos nos cabelos. – Eu acho que ele também voou.

- Depois eu é que tenho neurônios a menos... – resmunguei e ele deu uma mordidinha na minha bochecha. Eu ri.

- Olha só! Esse é o Chuck! – saltitou Emmet com o seu balão amarelo com uma carinha desenhada. – E ele não sai voando por aí.

- Sai sim! – a baixinha cortou a cordinha do balão do amigo e o mesmo saiu voando.

- AHHHHH! CHUCK! SUA DESALMADA! SUA SEM CORAÇÃO!!!! – ele gritava desesperado.

- Alice, isso foi muito cruel. – Edward comentou calmo.

- Muito. – concordei.

- Agora você não tem mais balão também. – Rose estourou o de Alice.

- ROSE! – ela olhou para a outra com os olhos arregalados.

- Não mandei mexer com o meu ursinho... – falou a loira.

Eu comecei a rir e todos me olharam.

- Cara, eu vou sentir falta disso! – disse rindo.

- Bella... O seu balão ainda está amarradinho no seu pulso... – começou Jasper.

- Ahh nem vem que eu não estourei balão de ninguém! – escondi o balão atrás de mim.

- Eu não estou pretendo dar fim no seu balão, Isabella. – revirou os olhos. – Emmet, me passa a caneta que você fez o Chuck. – Aqui. Cada um assina o seu nome no único balão sobrevivente.

Entreguei o meu um pouco hesitante e todos nós assinamos.

- E agora? – perguntei.

- Agora a gente solta ele e vamos ver até onde ele vai... – o gêmeo de Rosalie o desamarrou do meu pulso. – Prontos? – todos nós seguramos a cordinha juntos e soltamos.

Ficamos olhando até onde o pontinho vermelho iria, mas, para a nossa surpresa, ele ficou preso na árvore. Na árvore em que estavam gravados os nossos nomes.

- É... Acho que a teoria da Rose estava certa: estamos eternamente presos um nos outros. – suspirou o meu anjo atrás de mim.

- Está ficando escuro. É melhor começarmos a voltar para casa... – sugeri.

**Edward POV.**

A tarde foi muito divertida. Parecia que Bella estava menos triste com a história de Nova Iorque. Ainda bem.

Agora estávamos andando no meio da rua, de noite, rindo e falando coisas sem nexo.

- Bella! – chamou Emm.

- Eu? – respondeu.

- Aposta uma corrida comigo?

- Aposto! Quem vai ficar no final da rua?

- Eu fico! – Allie saltitou até o final da rua. – Um, dois, três e JÁ!

Os dois saíram correndo. Bella mais ria do que corria. Ela sabia que era impossível ganhar de Emmet.

Rose começou a torcer pelo namorado e eu revidei torcendo pela minha Bella.

Como previsto, ele que chegou primeiro.

A minha estrela se jogou nas costas do nosso amigo urso com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Ela estava feliz. Graças a Deus.

Cada um seguiu para a sua casa e quando chegamos à nossa tratamos de começar a arrumar toda a bagunça feita.

- Acho que teremos que comprar almofadas novas... – disse Bella pegando uma toda esburacada.

- Acho que exageramos um pouco.

- Acho que me diverti nessa tarde o que não me divertia há anos! – sorriu para mim.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Você sabe que sem você o dia não teria sido tão divertido assim, não sabe? – perguntou envolvendo os seus braços no meu pescoço.

- É mesmo? – mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Isso é maldade, Cullen. – ela sussurrou nos meus lábios.

Juntei mais os nossos corpos e a beijei apaixonadamente.

O barulho da porta fez com que nos separássemos.

Esme entrou em casa e parou quando viu as pilhas de saco de lixo empilhadas pela sala.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou já brava.

- Eu juro que compramos almofadas novas. – nos defendi.

- Mas o que vocês fizeram?? – continuou.

- Muitas coisas, mãe. Nós rimos, pulamos, falamos coisas estúpidas, estouramos o filho do Emmet, eu caí de bunda no meio do parque e... Ah! A gente viveu um pouquinho. Brincou de viver na verdade. – Bella sorriu para Esme e pegou minha mão, subindo as escadas. – Boa noite, mãe!

Quando estávamos no corredor e longe dos olhares da minha madastra, a minha estrela abraçou forte a minha cintura.

- O quê? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – beijou o meu rosto.

- Posso saber pelo o quê?

- Pode ser por tudo? – olhou bem nos meus olhos.

Paramos na frente da porta do seu quarto.

- Boa noite, minha linda. – desejei beijando seus lábios.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ela.

Eu me dirigi ao meu quarto.

- Edward... – me chamou quando ia fechar a minha porta.

- Sim?

- Eu te amo. – corou.

- Eu também te amo. – sorri.

Fechei a porta ainda sorrindo e peguei meu violão. Estava na hora de compor uma música nova.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oiii!_

_Gente! Desculpa por demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo,mas é que eu estou em semana de provas. =/_

_Hoje não vai dar para responder a reviews,mas eu agradeço de coração a todas e agradeço também a incrível atenção de vocês com a fic._

_Beijosss_

_Isa_


	12. Pais & Filhos

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 11: ****Pais & Filhos.**

**Bella POV.**

Enterrei mais a minha cabeça no travesseiro quando eu ouvi o despertador tocar. Eram nove horas da manhã de segunda-feira e eu não iria para a escola. Tinha que arrumar tudo para a mudança de cidade. Amanhã de manhã eu não desperto mais em Forks.

Suspirei e me sentei na cama. Nunca fui de ter bom humor logo que acordo e hoje eu estava mil vezes pior que o normal. Eu realmente não queria estar acordando em outra cama e debaixo de outro teto. Merda,merda,merda! Mil vezes merda!

Andei até o meu banheiro batendo o pé de raiva. Lavei o rosto, prendi o cabelo emaranhado em um longo rabo e me olhei bem no espelho. Nossa era impossível alguém ser mais branca do que eu... Sem falar na cara amassada e emburrada.

Abri a porta do quarto só para me deparar com um silencio profundo. Lógico: todos haviam saído. Edward foi para o colégio – como eu queria estar lá – Carlisle para o trabalho e Esme resolver as ultimas pendências da viagem.

Um acorde de violão chamou a minha atenção e vinha do quarto da frente. O quarto de Edward.

Abri a porta e vi ele sentado no chão, de costas para mim, tocando o seu violão.

- Quer dizer que cabula aula agora, Senhor Cullen? – tentei parecer brava.

- Bom dia, pequena. – falou virando-se para mim e abrindo um sorriso doce.

- Sério Edward... Se Carlisle sabe que você não foi para a aula... – comecei me sentando na sua frente também no chão.

- Ele não vai saber, "ser mais pessimista que existe". – revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sou pessimista. Sou realista! – fiz cara de quem tinha dado uma grande resposta.

- E absurda. – completou.

- Eu também te amo. – sorri, mas não deu muito certo. Ele pareceu notar já que seu rosto ficou sério.

- Eu estava guardando isso para depois, mas...

Ele ajeitou o violão no colo e começou a dedilhar uma música que eu não reconhecia e olha que eu sabia todas as composições dele de cor. Fiquei em silêncio esperando ele começar a cantar. ( **N/a: **vídeo no youtube: .com/watch?v=zh1AFmd8jmQ )

-"_Come stop your crying, (vamos,pare de chorar)_

_It'll be all right ( vai dar tudo certo)_

_Just take my hand__ (apenas segure a minha mão)_

_Hold it tight (segure bem forte)_

_I will protect you ( eu protejerei você)_

_From all around you (de tudo ao seu redor)_

_I will be here don't you cry ( eu estarei aqui, não chore)"_

Ele cantava olhando nos meus olhos. Eu senti que ele tinha feito aquela música para mim e os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porém dessa vez eram de emoção e alegria de ter Edward ao meu lado.

_- "For one so small (para alguém tão pequeno)_

_You seem so strong (você parece t__ão forte)_

_My arms will hold you (meus braços irão segurar você)_

_Keep you safe and warm (manterão você segura e aquecida)_

_This bond between us (este laço entre n__ós)_

_Can't be broken (não pode ser quebrado)_

_I will be here (eu estarei aqui)_

_Don't you cry (não chore)__"_

" '_Cause you will be in my heart (porque você estará no meu coração)_

_Yes,you'll be in my heart (sim,você estará no meu coração)_

_From this day on (de hoje em diante)_

_Now and forever more (agora e para sempre)_

_You'll be in my heart (você estará no meu coração)_

_No matter what they say (não importa o que eles dizem)_

_You'll be here in my heart (voc__ê estará aqui no meu coração)_

_Always (sempre)"_

Em cada palavra que ele cantava eu ouvia todos os sentimentos que estavam em mim desde que tudo começou e me sentia mais segura do que nunca.

- _"Why can't they understand (porque eles não podem entender)_

_The way we feel (o jeito que nos sentimos)_

_They just don't trust ( eles apenas não confiam)_

_What they can't explain (no que eles não podem explicar)_

_I know we're different (eu sei que somos diferentes)_

_But deep inside us (mas bem lá no fundo da gente)_

_We're not that different at all (nós não somos tão diferentes assim)"_

_- "Don't listen to them (não dê ouvidos a eles)_

'_Cause what do they know__? __(porque, o que eles sabem?)_

_We need each other (nós precisamos um do outro)_

_To have,to hold (ter um ao outro,abraçar)_

_They'll see in time (eles verão com o tempo)_

_I know (eu sei)"_

_-"When destiny calls you (quando o destino te chamar)_

_You must be strong (você tem que ser forte)_

_I may not be with you (eu posso não estar com você)_

_But you got to hold on__ (mas você terá que continuar)_

_They'll see in time (eles verão com o tempo)_

_I know (eu sei)_

_We'll show them together (nós mostraremos para eles juntos)"_

Enquanto Edward repetia o refrão, eu fiquei pensando na última parte da música e isso fez com que o meu coração ficasse pequenininho, mas muito mais forte. Sim, o destino quis que nós nos separássemos... Fisicamente. E ponto final. E eu continuaria de cabeça erguida. Por ele. Por nós.

-_" Always! (sempre)_

_I'll be with you (eu estarei com você)_

_I'll be there for you always ( eu estarei lá para você sempre)_

_Just look over your sho__ulder (apenas olhe sobre o seu ombro)_

_I'll be there always (eu estarei lá sempre)."_

Quando a última nota foi tocada eu sorri em meio as minhas lágrimas apaixonadas e mais aliviadas. Era mais do que fato que eu e Edward éramos um só, uma alma só. Se um sangrava, o outro sangrava o dobro. E assim vai ser por toda a nossa existência neste mundo e isso me deixa leve e certa de que eu nunca estarei sozinha.

Me joguei em seus braços e o abracei forte. Ele me colocou em seu colo e eu me aconcheguei mais em seu peito. Eu podia escutar o som do seu coração.

- Eu adoro isso... – falei de olhos fechados.

- O quê? – perguntou nos meus cabelos.

- O som do seu coração. Me faz ver que você realmente existe.

Abri os olhos com o seu toque quente em minha face. Os olhos esmeraldas que eu tanto amava eram uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade, amor e saudade. Tenho certeza que os meus diziam a mesma coisa.

Aproximei nossos rostos e o beijei. Beijei de forma que ele sentisse tudo que o meu coração gritava por ele, tudo o que cada partícula do meu corpo sentia nesse momento.

Quando o ar foi necessário nos separamos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, minha pequena. – prometeu encostando as nossas testas e me encarando profundamente.

- Eu sei. Eu tenho certeza disso. – sorri.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Edward me ajudou a terminar as minhas malas. Ele não me deixou esquecer de nada que pudesse me fazer ficar um pouco mais próxima de casa.

- Nossa! Isso aqui nunca vai fechar! – reclamei enquanto brigava com a mala que não fechava o zíper por nada no universo.

- Espera... Senta em cima. – mandou segurando a mala. Eu ri e sentei. Ele foi lá e fechou o fecho. – Pronto. – sorriu e eu não me segurei em não roubar um beijo dele.

Fomos interrompidos pelo celular de Edward. Resmungando ele atendeu.

**Edward POV.**

Estranhei o meu pai me ligando. Acho que isso acontecia uma vez por ano apenas.

- Pai?

-_Edward, preciso de um favor seu. Eu sei que você deve estar saindo da escola, então passa em casa e pega uns relatórios que eu esqueci e trás aqui no hospital para mim? Obrigado. –_ e desligou.

Olhei para Bella que me olhava curiosa.

- O meu pai quer que eu leve para ele uns relatórios que ele esqueceu. Eu vou e volto, ok? – beijei a sua cabeça.

- Ta né? – deu de ombros e eu ri com a careta que ele fez.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Dirigi um pouco mais rápido que o normal para entregar logo essas papeladas a Carlisle. Sinceramente? Ele escolheu a dedo o dia em que me tiraria como menino de recados.

Entrei no hospital e a recepcionista logo disse que eu podia entrar na sala de meu pai. Eu havia estado lá duas vezes: uma quando Bella quebrou a perna e eu fui buscar o casaco dele na sala dele e outra quando eu tinha uns oito anos e me escondi lá para não ver um paciente que sangrava horrores.

Pelo o que me lembrava, não tinha mudado grande coisa.

Carlisle estava sentado na sua mesa, lendo alguma coisa. Quando me aproximei vi que era um retrato do casamento dele com Esme. Resolvi fazer que não vi.

- Pai? Os relatórios... – disse colocando em cima da mesa.

- O-Obrigado... – ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente como se eu tivesse acordado ele.

- Ta bem, então... – fui me virando e indo em direção a porta, mas parei. – Pai... - me virei para ele novamente. – Eu vi que você estava olhando uma foto do seu casamento com Esme e eu e Bella vimos aquele dia a foto que você deixou cair na escada lá de casa. Por que você esta fazendo isso? Se gosta dela ainda, por que deixa ela ir? Por que brigam tanto assim? – pedi.

Ele ficou com a expressão assustada no início, contudo voltou a ficar sério.

- Edward, eu já agradeci pelo seu favor. Agora vá para casa e pare de falar besteiras.

Andei até a mesa e tomei a foto de suas mãos.

- Esta vendo? Quem não gosta não fica guardando fotografias, sofrendo pelos cantos! – fechei a porta e o encarei de novo. – Eu não acreditava que você poderia realmente sofrer... Não por outra pessoa que não fosse você mesmo. Só que a Bella me fez ver que tudo isso não passa de uma máscara! Uma máscara que todos nós aceitamos colocar para ver se doía menos o fato de termos sido abandonados por quem amávamos. – respirei fundo e esperei alguma resposta dele. Nada. Continuei. – Esme ficou viúva muito jovem e teve de criar uma filha pequena. Você teve que me criar desde sempre, porque a minha mãe resolveu cair no mundo dias após o meu nascimento. E você me criou... Me deu uma escola boa, uma casa confortável, um bom carro, roupas de marca. Mas eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre você e você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Agora vai me culpar? – falou exasperado.

- Não. Eu também tenho culpa e muita culpa nisso, pai. Só que eu não posso mudar isso sozinho e se você não se encontrar, não aprender que vivemos de modo errado esse tempo todo e que ainda temos tempo de consertar tudo. Se você não aceitar o fato de que você é o único culpado pela mulher que você ama estar indo para outra cidade e que se ficar aí se fazendo de forte e inatingível não vai dar em nada. – tomei fôlego. – Se você não fizer isso, pai... Infelizmente você vai acabar ficando sozinho. Sem ninguém.

- Por que se preocupa tanto assim? Vá embora de uma vez então! – levantou de sua cadeira e parou na minha frente.

- Não. Eu ainda não vou desistir de você. Eu te amo e sei que o que você precisa agora é falar tudo o que sente para Esme. Você a ama e sabe disso há muito tempo.

- Amor... O que você sabe sobre amar alguém, Edward?? Você não passa de um moleque fedendo a leite ainda! – riu sarcasticamente. – Amor... Sei.

- E o que você sabe sobre mim, Dr. Cullen? Sabia que eu amo sim e muito uma mulher? Eu sou completamente apaixonado por ela e antes que você diga qualquer coisa eu garanto: sou correspondido da mesma forma. E sabe o que eu fiz para conseguir amar? Eu fui sincero com ela, eu fui sincero comigo mesmo. Eu me deixei levar pelos sentimentos e não pelo o que o meu lado racional dizia. Eu esqueci qualquer trauma e deixei ela me ajudar a curar eles... Você acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui se eu não tivesse achado alguém em quem pudesse me amparar quando necessário? Amo sim e aconselho a você fazer o mesmo, meu pai.

**Bella POV.**

Edward havia saído para fazer um favor a Carlisle e disse que voltava logo, mas ele estava demorando. Na certa o meu quase ex padastro estava atolado de pacientes e fez ele esperar.

Me sentei no sofá e fiquei pensando na minha vida de quando cheguei nesta casa até como está agora. Suspirei profundamente.

A porta abriu e era minha mãe. Ela estava aos prantos e eu sabia o que era.

- Mãe?

- Não comece Bella! Me deixe ir para o meu quarto!

- Não. Não deixo. – falei firmemente bloqueando o seu caminho. Ela levantou o olhar e arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei o que esta acontecendo com você e cansei de não fazer nada.

- Isabella... Para de querer dar uma de psicóloga, ok? – limpou as lágrimas. – Você está fazendo um papel ridículo.

- Não mais que você. – retruquei.

- Olha! Me respeite!! – ordenou levantando a mão para me dar um tapa.

- Você não vai me bater. Você não vai me bater, porque sabe que estou certa.

Ele sustentou o olhar de fúria por segundos antes de desabar em meus braços chorando.

- Eu sabia que a minha Esme ainda estava ai dentro. – a abracei de volta.

- Eu não agüento mais. Eu não quero me mudar, mas eu não quero mais brigar! Eu cansei! – disse se desvencilhando de mim e se sentando no sofá em que eu estava antes.

- Eu acho que antes de querer alguma coisa é preciso consertar muitas, não? – comecei. – Mãe, eu sei que você ama Carlisle e tenho plena certeza de que ele ama você. Eu e Edward vimos ele chorando enquanto olhava uma foto sua. – me sentei ao seu lado. – E você não está surpresa com isso, porque sempre soube do amor dele. Você tem medo de perdê-lo, não é? Como aconteceu com o papai? Você não quer correr o risco de ficar sozinha outra vez. – afirmei.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil ficar sozinha no mundo, como se perder mais uma pessoa que você ama não vai causar tantos problemas assim. Machuca demais, Bella. Você não sabe o que é conviver com o medo de não ter mais aquela pessoa com você no outro dia. – me falou apertando as mãos em um gesto nervoso.

- Na verdade... Faz algum tempo que eu convivo com esse mesmo medo que você fala e eu sei que é horrível. – senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. – Mãe, assim como você eu tenho uma pessoa que eu amo demais e eu realmente não quero ter que me separar dela. Ainda mais se eu não for a única a estar sofrendo por esse motivo.

- Você ama alguém? – me olhou curiosa.

- Amo. Muito. E aprendi muito com ele também. – limpei minhas lágrimas. – Tira essa armadura, Dona Esme... Eu sinto te informar que se você continuar assim, além de ter uma filha incompleta, você ficará sozinha. Você só terá a solidão que tanto teme.

**Edward POV.**

- Você só sabe me culpar, Edward! Agora vai dizer que a culpa é só minha por meu casamento não ter dado certo? – Carlisle acusou.

- Não! Eu não te culpo! – peguei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos e fixei o olhar dele no meu. – Pai! Eu não te culpo por isso e muito menos te culpo pela minha mãe ter me abandonado! É você que se culpa Carlisle e, pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso! Ninguém te culpa! A culpa não foi sua dela ter tomado essa decisão!! A culpa não foi minha e nem sua! FOI DELA! E apenas dela entendeu? E a Esme não vai te largar como ela fez e se te largar você ainda terá esse filho aqui que vai estar muito orgulhoso de você por ter conseguido passar por cima de seus medos. – terminei e larguei o seu rosto. – E eu te imploro: não deixe a Esme partir. Faça isso por você.

Dei as costas e abri a porta para sair.

- Edward! – me chamou.

- Sim? – me virei.

- É a Bella, não é?

- O quê? – perguntei confuso.

- É a Bella a tal mulher que você ama. – afirmou ao invés de perguntar.

Eu apenas sorri e em resposta recebi outro um pouco mais fechado.

- Ela é uma boa garota.- disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei. – acenei com a cabeça e sai daquele escritório me sentindo uma pluma de tão leve. Eu consegui falar tudo o estava trancado há anos na minha garganta.

**Bella POV.**

- Eu não posso! Eu não posso... Eu não quero mais viver nesse caos! – minha mãe se levantou.

- Mãe, você sabe que tem muitas chances de dar certo. Você sabe que se tentar será mais feliz!

- Não é fácil assim, Isabella. Você ainda tem uma visão de jovem sobre as coisas da vida. Não dá...

- Só depende de você! – insisti ficando em pé também.

- Não! Não! – me olhou com a mesma dureza que esteve presente todo esse tempo em seus traços. – Nós vamos pegar o vôo em algumas horas e há noite já estaremos em Nova Iorque.

Dito isso começou a subir as escadas.

- Você vai mesmo desistir, né? Mãe! Eu to aqui! Eu te ajudo a superar tudo isso! Por favor não desiste! – implorei.

Nada adiantou. Ela subiu até eu perdê-la de vista.

Me atirei no sofá chorando. Eu não chorava apenas por mim, mas pela minha mãe também. Muito mais por ela agora. É triste ver alguém que você ama se afundando e você não consegue resgatá-la.

Ouvi uma pessoa entrando em casa. Nem me movi, continuei em meu rio de lágrimas com a cara afundada no sofá.

Senti dois braços fortes me abraçarem e me virei para enganchar os meus no pescoço do meu anjo.

- O que aconteceu? – pediu baixinho, porém preocupado.

- Eu... Eu falei com a minha mãe e ela vai desistir... – me afastei dele limpando as lágrimas. – Ela vai ir para Nova Iorque mesmo tendo assumido para mim que ama o seu pai, só que tem medo de perdê-lo! É tão difícil assim pensar um pouco no que os outros sentem? É tão difícil assim ajudar ela mesma? Ela vai morrer sozinha, Edward!E eu não aceito isso! Mas eu sei que mesmo não querendo eu vou me afastar dela como aconteceram esses anos todos. E Esme Swan vai mesmo morrer solitária!! – coloquei as mãos no meu rosto e apoiei os braços nos joelhos. Minha cabeça doía.

- Eu tive uma conversa com o meu pai também... – disse enrolando um cacho meu que estava solto pelos ombros.

- E? – perguntei curiosa e virando o rosto para encará-lo.

- E que é o Carlisle, né? A gente nunca se deu muito bem. Você ainda teve uma época da sua vida que tinha uma mãe, mas eu nunca tive um pai. – olhou para o chão e eu acariciei seu rosto.

- Ele não falou nada?

- Ah, eu falei mais. Ele ama a Esme e isso não tem dúvidas, só que tem medo de ser magoado. – contou ainda olhando para baixo.

- Como a sua mãe fez com ele - concluí segurando sua mão.

- É. – soltou um suspiro irritado – Acho que eles não têm jeito mesmo, Bella. – me olhou.

- Pois é... – deitei a cabeça no seu ombro e ele ficou alisando meus cabelos.

Ouvimos um barulho de porta fechando no andar de cima.

- Ela escutou a conversa. – declarei.

- Bella... Algum problema se o meu pai soubesse de nós dois? – indagou hesitante.

- Ele sabe? Você contou?? – meus olhos se abriram de susto.

- Não. Ele já sabia. Não sei como, mas sabia. – me encarou e pude notar uma pontinha de tristeza nele. – Você não quer que eles saibam, não é? – olhou para minha mão ainda na dele e começou a brincar com os meus dedos.

- Eu não me importo com isso. Eu não dou bola pra isso. – levantei o seu rosto para me ver. – Eu apenas achei que você não quisesse que eles soubessem. Só isso.

- Por mim eu gritava para o mundo o quanto eu te amo.

O abracei forte e depois nos beijamos sem se importar com o resto.

- Aliás... Muito obrigada. – agradeci roçando o meu nariz no dele.

- Pelo o quê? – sussurrou em meus lábios.

- Pela música. É linda. – disse com um fio de voz pelo quão próximo estava dele.

Ele selou nossos lábios novamente.

**Edward POV.**

Duas horas. Exatamente isso que eu tinha de tempo para ficar com a minha estrela.

Em duas horas ela partiria.

O dia passou com brigas de família, choros, risadas, telefonemas dos nossos amigos e eu e minha Bella juntos o tempo todo.

Resolvemos que iríamos separar algumas fotos para ela levar.

- Eu estou vesga nessa. – revirou os olhos para uma que eu mostrava dela com Emmett.

- Sério? Nem notei... – olhei novamente o retrato e continuei sem notar nada. – Você está normal, Bella!

- Eu não vou discutir. Eu estou vesga e ponto final. – pegou outra na caixa enorme. – Essa aqui eu tenho que levar! – começou a rir. – Eu e Alice nos divertimos muito nesse dia. – me mostrou a foto dela e da baixinha abraçadas uma na outra e com as caras pintadas de tinta. Ri junto.

E as duas horas se passaram e a mãe de Bella batia na porta.

- Temos que ir para o aeroporto. – avisou e saiu.

- Ótimo. – Bella levantou da cama e pegou uma de suas malas. Eu peguei as outras duas que ainda estavam no seu quarto.

- Espera! – disse pegando alguma coisa no bolso do casaco. – Aqui. Toma. Para lembrar de mim.

Eu peguei o cordão que ela me entregou e vi que era o que eu havia dado para ela quando ela fez quinze anos. Tinha um coração na ponta e era todo de ouro branco.

- Eu sei que você gosta desse cordão, pequena. Guarde com você.

- Não. Ele estará bem guardado contigo. – sorriu e me beijou rápido nos lábios.

Descemos e encontramos Esme já na porta e Carlisle sentado no sofá.

- Então... É isso? – Bella se dirigiu ao meu pai.

- Adeus, Isabella. – ele disse seco.

- Nem um abraço? – ela pediu.

Meu pai se pôs de pé e a abraçou rapidamente. Sempre desviando o olhar.

Ela tentou dar um sorriso e foi indo para a porta. Eu fui seguindo ela.

De repente ela parou e se virou para mim. Bella estava chorando de soluçar e meu coração apertou no meu peito.

- Bella... – abri meus braços para recebê-la, soltando as malas.

Ela se agarrou a mim com uma força de quem nunca mais queria sair dali. Eu retribuí da mesma forma.

- Eu não quero sair daqui... – implorou no meu abraço com a voz fraca e tremida. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Shh... Calma... – minha voz também saiu carregada tanto consolá-la. A questão era que eu não conseguia nem me consolar.

Eu achei que Bella iria ficar quieta até o aeroporto e que lá iria desabar. Acho que quando ela se viu saindo dessa mansão em que passou tantas coisas da sua vida ela desmoronou antes do que eu previ e vê-la assim só me fez ficar mais abalado com a nossa separação e com a inércia de nossos pais.

Inércia. Boa palavra mesmo. Quando dirigi o meu olhar para o rosto de Esme, que estava logo atrás de Bella, notei que ela não havia se mexido.

Ouvi Bella soluçar mais alto e vi no olhar da minha madastra um sentimento que eu distingui ser dor, pena e... Arrependimento. Sim, Esme Swan estava agora vindo em direção a mim e a minha estrela.

- Bella... Suba. Nós não vamos mais viajar. – disse de repente encostando nos ombros de Bella.

- Como? – foi meu pai que se pronunciou.

- Eu falei que nós não vamos mais viajar. – repetiu com a voz cansada.

- Mãe...? – Bella se afastou um pouco de mim para olhar a mãe com olhos confusos.

- Eu disse que eu não quero mais sofrer, não disse? Então, uma sempre sofre vendo uma filha sofrer assim. Vá, suba! Vocês estão livres para viverem esse amor. – sorriu fraca.

- Mas... E a senhora? – a estrela retrucou novamente.

- Eu disse que não quero mais sofrer. – e piscou para filha.

Bella se separou de mim e ficou parada no mesmo lugar por instantes. Se virou para a mãe e a abraçou,beijando seu rosto.

- Eu estou aqui. Você não estará sozinha! – sussurrou no ouvido de Esme e eu ouvi por estar perto. Sorri com aquilo. Pelo menos Bella havia conseguido ajudar a mãe naquele dia, porque eu e meu pai não tivemos muito sucesso.

Pegamos as malas e subimos de mãos dadas. Era bom poder estar com Bella sem barreiras dentro de casa. Sem barreiras... É, talvez estamos conseguindo quebrar mais uma das muitas que cercam essa família.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oii!_

_**Antes de qualquer coisa: MUITO OBRIGADA a **__**Isa Stream**__** que me mandou uma review contando que tinha ouvido essa música que o Edward cantou para Bella e tinha lembrado da minha fic. Eu disse que iria colocá-la na história e coloquei! ;) Muito obrigada, Isa.**_

_Bem, tentei postar o mais rápido que deu, mas esse capítulo foi bem complexo de escrever então eu tive que escrever por partes. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que eu tenha conseguido deixar mais claro para vocês o porque das brigas de Carlisle e Esme._

_**Respondendo reviews do cap. **__**9**__**:**_

_**Tamiris: Oii! Seja muito bem vinda e muito obrigada pelos elogios! Beijoss **_

_**MILLA: Nossa,não sei nem o que dizer em agradecimento a sua review. Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijoss**_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: Muiittoo brigada por ler sempre *--* Beijoss**_

_**Bells Cullen: Muito obrigada,flor! ;***_

_**Thays: Sim são muito fofos. Muito obrigada! ;***_

_**Líla*: Muiitoo obrigada!! Beijosss**_

_**Miih...Cullen: Até que iria ser legal se eles fugissem,né? Uahauahua Muito obrigada por toda a atenção ;*****_

_**Respondendo reviews do cap. **__**10:**_

_**LadyRevolution: Ahhhhhhhh *----* Amor eu ainda nãoa credito que tu anda lendo esses meus rabiscos aqui! E o para todo o sempre foi propositalmente feito para ti lembrar da nossa tarde no cinema! ^^ Beijoss,te amo ;***_

_**Flavia: Muito obrigada e seja muito bem vinda sempre aqui! Beijosss;****_

_**Agradecendo a quem comentou nos dois caps.:**_

_**Carol Venâncio, Lily A. Cullen, Alice Carolina Cullen, Marininha Potter, Miih...Cullen, Angel Cullen McFellou, Isa Stream, Líla*, Elise Garcia, Margarida922, Marydf Evans Cullen, Thamy88 e Bibi Swan.**_

_Eu vou fazer um capitulo bem fofinho e talz para vocês para postar depois desse,viu?_

_Beijosss e muito obrigada a todos!_

_Isa_


	13. Murmúrios do Coração

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 12: ****Murmúrios do Coração.**

**Edward POV.**

Me revirei na cama quando o despertador tocou. Hora de enfrentar mais um dia de escola... Nossa, não via a hora de finalmente ir para a faculdade! A forks High School já deu o que tinha que dar.

Me espreguicei na cama e senti Bella se mexendo ao meu lado. Do que eu estava reclamando mesmo?

- Hora de acordar, princesa. – chamei alisando seus cabelos.

- Me dê um motivo para ir para a escola. – resmungou sem abrir os olhos.

- Um só? Eu tenho vário.

- Duvido. – se virou e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

- Um: Ver a cara de felicidade da Alice quando te ver. – comecei. – Dois: Poder cabular aula de Educação Física com o Jasper no segundo período. Três: Ser abraçada por Rose e Emmett E quatro: _poder ver a cara de espanto de Jéssica quando você sentar no seu lugar no refeitório._ – eu falei a última frase em seu ouvido. Ela pulou da cama prontamente, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Estou pronta! Vamos? – disse fazendo graça. Eu ri. Estávamos mais felizes que Emmett no McDonalds comendo Mc Lanche Feliz.

- Eu acho melhor você tirar o pijama primeiro... – retruquei sério como se tivesse constatado algo muito importante.

- Oh! – colocou a mão teatralmente na boca e arregalou os olhos. – Acho que você tem razão...

Me levantei da cama e a agarrei junto de mim.

- E eu não mereço um beijo por isso? – sussurrei em seus cabelos.

- Humm... Será? – me provocou roçando nossos lábios.

- Bella...

Ela me deu um beijo rápido para depois nós selarmos nossas bocas em um movimento sincronizado, cheio de paixão.

- Acho que é melhor irmos tomar café da manhã... – avisou Bella depois que nos separamos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alguns minutos depois descemos em direção a cozinha já com as roupas devidamente trocadas.

Ríamos quando entramos no cômodo e logo vi Bella mudar de expressão para uma de espanto. Segui o seu olhar e fiz a mesma cara.

- Bom dia, meninos. – disse Esme servindo suco de laranja em dos copos da mesa.

- Bom dia! – repetiu meu pai, sentado na ponta da mesa com o jornal nas mãos.

- Er... Bom dia? – Bella mais perguntou do que afirmou.

- Sentem-se. Eu vou servir as torradas. – pediu a minha madastra.

Nos sentamos um do lado do outro trocando olhares confusos.

- Você não deveria estar trabalhando, pai? – perguntei.

- Eu vou começar a chegar mais tarde agora no hospital. Na verdade, já poderia ter feito isso antes. – respondeu simplesmente, lendo o jornal.

- Então? Planos para hoje? – foi a vez de Esme.

Trocamos mais um olhar confuso.

- É... Não sei. – disse minha estrela olhando para o suco de laranja.

- Não vão sair com seus amigos para comemorar que Bella está de volta? – a mãe de Bella sentou-se à mesa com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Não sei, mãe. Mesmo. – respondeu outra vez enquanto desenhava com o dedo no copo molhado.

- _Bella_...Me passe o açúcar, por favor. – Oi? Como é que foi que Carlisle falou? Ele disse _Bella_ ou eu que estou ficando panqueca da cabeça?

**Bella POV.**

Espera aí! Eu só posso estar sonhando mais uns daqueles meus devaneios estranhos. Na certa eu estou dormindo na cama do hotel em Nova Iorque e quando despertar vou cair em um pranto de choro, porque vou me dar conta que tudo foi minha imaginação.

Só tem uma forma de eu ver se isso é real.

Me levantei e cutuquei o ombro de Carlisle. Ele me olhou curioso, enquanto Edward segurava o riso e Esme sorria abertamente.

- Com licença... – pedi e puxei seu cabelo.

- AIII! – reclamou.

- Cara, isso realmente está acontecendo... – murmurei séria.

- Você tem que começar a acreditar mais no que vê, Bella. – falou minha mãe.

- Ainda acho mais confiável puxar o cabelo de alguém. – retruquei me sentando novamente.

- Bella absurda como sempre... – resmungou Edward e eu lhe dei um cotovelasso. Ele olhou para mim e gesticulou com a boca um "Ai." E eu comecei a rir.

Quando voltei minha atenção para o restante das pessoas vi que os dois estavam nos observando com um semblante sereno. Ok, eu acho que eu não confio nem em puxar o cabelo de alguém mais.

O café seguiu em um silêncio confortável. Minha mãe trocava olhares significativos comigo e pude ver que ela estava feliz com a paz do momento.

- Está na hora da escola. – avisou o meu anjo.

- Estou louca para ver a cara da nossa duendezinha predileta! – disse batendo palmas e me levantando.

- Boa aula meninos. – desejou Carlisle.

Nos olhamos e sorrimos de volta. Ainda não estávamos acostumados com o pai de Edward tão... Normal.

Entramos no volvo prateado e colocamos o cinto.

- Tudo bem. O que foi isso? – largou Edward olhando para frente.

- Não sei, mas foi legal. – dei de ombros.

- Sabe... Às vezes eu tenho medo de você. – declarou virando-se para mim.

- Por quê?? – falei fingindo estar ultrajada.

- Você tem uma lábia...

- Eu? Como assim?

- Bella, foi a sua conversa com Esme que fez tudo ficar do jeito que está. Se as coisas estão aparentemente se acalmando, você que é a culpada. – sorriu o meu sorriso torto.

- Não se esqueça que Carlisle também esta melhor e foi _você_ quem falou com ele. – sorri de volta.

- É... Quem sabe. – dito isso ligou o carro e fomos rumo ao colégio.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Quando chegamos, logo notei quatro cabecinhas baixas sentadas em um banco do pátio da escola. Olhei para Edward que me deu um sorriso e andei vagarosamente em direção ao banco. Parei atrás para ouvir o que conversavam.

- Aii... Por que vocês me obrigaram a vir para a aula? – resmungou Alice colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Porque não adianta fugir, Allie. Estamos com um a menos no nosso grupo e não tem volta! – respondeu Jasper sério. – Mas que droga também. – reclamou por fim e cruzou os braços.

- Ahh eu vou choraar! – Rosalie berrou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu tambééémmm! – gritou Emmett fazendo o mesmo gesto de Rose.

- Quem é que vai matar aula comigo hoje? – indagou Jazz desolado.

- E quem vai ser a minha barbieeeeee? – choramingou a pequena fazendo beicinho.

- Ahhhh eu quero a Bellaaa! Quem é que vai espancar a vaca da Jéssica quando ela incomodar a gente? – esperneou a loira.

- Ninguém tem um soco de esquerda como ela, cara! Isso é fato! Nem eu tenho! – exagerou o grandão. – Sem falar que ninguém tropeça tão bem quanto a Bella. – finalizou pensativo.

Nessa altura eu e Edward já estávamos segurando o riso. Coitadinhos, eles estavam desesperados. Resolvi acabar com o berreiro.

- Nossa, não sabia que vocês me amavam tanto assim. – disse.

Eles não se viraram.

- Isso não tem graça, Emmett! Pare de imitar a Bella! – brigou Jasper.

- É! – concordaram as meninas.

- Mas eu estou quieto!! – se defendeu.

- Acho que em homenagem a nossa amiga Bella devemos cabular todos a aula de Educação Física hoje. – decretou o namorado de Alice só para receber um olhar fuzilante de todos. Apenas nós dois odiávamos a aula.

- Sem problemas, Jazz. Eu cabulo com você. – coloquei minha mão em seu ombro.

- Porra, Emmett! Para com isso! – gritou.

- Mas eu já disse que não estou fazendo nada, droga! – Emm se colocou de pé em frente os demais e me viu. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEUS EXISTEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHH! – começou a pular.

- Mas que diabos, Emmett? – começou a fadinha irritada e virando-se para a direção que o amigo olhava pulando. Ou seja, eu.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou também batendo palminhas. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rose e Jasper se viraram assustados e quando me viram... Bem,eles gritaram também.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – os quatro pulavam na minha frente sem saber se continuavam fazendo escândalo ou se me abraçavam. Eu comecei a rir acompanhada por Edward.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, BELLA! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! – Emmett se agarrou em mim e começou a me sufocar com o seu abraço de urso.

- Saííí que ela é MINHA! – me puxou Alice e começou a encher a minha cara de beijos.

- Gente... Gente... – tentei, mas só consegui com que Rosalie me agarrasse e me apertasse de uma forma que ela só poderia ter aprendido com o namorado dela.

- Bellinhaaaaa... – cantarolava.

Quando consegui me livrar dos braços de minha amiga, respirei fundo tentando arrumar o que restou dos meus cabelos depois de sessão de "vamos sufocar a Bella".

Só então me lembrei que ainda tinha mais uma criatura para me apertar: Jasper. Olhei para ele suplicante ao som das gargalhadas do resto que se divertiam à custa da minha desgraça.

- Jazz... Por favor... – supliquei.

Ele deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu fechei meus olhos e a apertei hesitante, pronta para ser arrastada para mais um par de braços.

Para a minha surpresa, ele a apertou e a soltou.

- É bom te ter de volta, Bella. – sorriu mais ainda.

- Sério? Só isso? – suspirei aliviada. – Cara, eu te amo! – olhei para Rose, Emm e Allie e apontei para eles. – Aprendam com ele! Assim é que se mostra o afeto que se tem por uma pessoa, ok?

- Gente! Gente! GALERA!!

Opa. O que o Jasper estava fazendo em cima do banco chamando os alunos do colégio? Não... Ele não seria capaz de fazer isso comigo.

- Galera!! É com muita alegria que venho lhes dizer que a nossa querida colega Isabella Swan, mais conhecida como Bella, ESTÁ DE VOLTA AO NOSSO COLÉGIO!! – Sim. Seria.

Comecei a sentir o meu rosto ficar quente e logo notei o sorriso divertido que Edward mantinha nos lábios, parado ao meu lado.

- Até você? – sussurrei em um tom ameaçador.

- Eu não to fazendo nada... – retrucou com carinha de inocente e no mesmo tom que eu. Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos Bella! O povo quer te ver! – instigou Emmett.

- Parem com isso! – pedi já olhando em volta para ver se achava um esconderijo seguro.

De repente eu começo a ver que a maioria das pessoas que estavam ouvindo o discurso estúpido de Jazz começou a... Bater palmas? _Eles estavam comemorando a minha volta?_ Poxa, sem palavras.

O meu "medo de gente" é tão grande que nem quando estou sendo elogiada eu me solto. Fui parar atrás de Edward.

- Pare de frescura, Bella... – pediu sério, mas gentilmente.

- Eu tenho vergonha, oras! Eu nasci assim! Já nasci torta desse jeito! – resmunguei e me escondi mais ainda, agarrando suas costas com força.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – falou se virando e abraçando a minha cintura. – Esse povo te ama! – riu alegre.

- Eu estou bem aqui no meu canto. – retribuí baixinho e enfiei a cara no seu peito.

- Pronto Bella. Já esqueceram de você! – disse Jasper revirando os olhos.

- Você nem vem reclamar, porque eu vou ficar as próximas duas aulas sem olhar para a sua cara! – bufei e passei reto por ele, indo para dentro do colégio.

- Então quer dizer que para matar a Educação Física eu sirvo? – provocou.

- Claro que sim! – gritei de volta, já que estava na metade do caminho.

Todo mundo sabia que eu não ficaria sem falar com Jasper e muito menos eu estaria brava realmente. Mas eu tenho que reclamar um pouquinho, né? Odeio ser o centro das atenções.

Logo todos já estavam no mesmo passo que eu e quando eu vi Alice dar a mão para o namorado e Rosalie fazer o mesmo que eu comecei a me perguntar o que aconteceria a seguir. Porque até ontem a noite eu e Edward estávamos muito preocupados com aminha ida para outra cidade e acabamos por nem conversar direito sobre como levaríamos o nosso relacionamento na escola.

Olhei para o meu lado e o vi olhando para mim com um sorriso. Certo que a minha expressão dizia que eu estava em conflitos internos.

Sem desfazer a feição serena, ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Vamos, para não nos atrasar. – disse.

Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. Eu estava sem palavras, afinal o meu anjo tinha acabado de nos assumir no meio da Forks High School e eu confesso que eu estava com mais medo desse dia do que de quando os nossos pais soubessem.

**Edward POV.**

As primeiras aulas passaram tranqüilas. Bella corou algumas vezes quando Ângela e Bem vieram a abraçar. Como pode alguém ter tanta vergonha e ser tão adorável envergonhada?

Estávamos sentados na nossa mesa no refeitório e ríamos de Emmett imitando a cara de Jéssica quando soube que Bella estava de volta.

- Eu queria saber por que ela me odeia tanto? – perguntou a minha estrela.

- Talvez porque você já deixou ela com o olho roxo umas dez vezes? – brincou Rosalie.

- Mas toda a vez que eu me peguei na porrada com ela foi porque ela quem pediu! Por mim ela poderia ser apenas mais uma patricinha de colégio.

- Ihh... Falando no diabo... – Alice comentou em um sussurro.

Em seguida a tão falada Jéssica estava atrás de Bella com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Então você voltou mesmo? – impressão minha ou ela tinha um tom enojado nas palavras?

- Não! Você tem um tumor cerebral e está tendo alucinações comigo. – retrucou Bella seca, se virando para a loira.

- Muito engraçado, Swan.

- Obrigada. – sorriu amarelo e voltou a olhar para a gente na mesa.

- Você realmente se acha, não é? – Essa Jéssica não cansava?

- Oi? – Ih... A Bella se levantou.

- Só porque ganhou meia dúzia de palminhas acha que manda aqui! – Tudo bem. Essa criatura tinha sérios problemas.

- Desculpe Jéssica, mas eu não sou como você. O que eu menos preciso na minha vida é ser idolatrada por todos. Eu já tenho quem me ame e me venere o suficiente para ser feliz.

- Ai meus dedos... – Emmett não perdia a piada.

- Só porque você anda com esse bando de gente estranha não quer dizer que você seja amada por alguém! - a intrometida cuspiu as palavras.

- HEY!!!! – eu e todos os nossos amigos protestamos. Como assim ninguém amava Bella?

- O quê? Vocês acham que essa coisinha significa tanto assim para vocês? Realmente precisam ver melhor os seus conceitos... – falou enrolando os cabelos.

- É. Nós realmente temos. – me coloquei de pé ao lado de Bella. – Que tal começar te mandando longe? – Jéssica abriu a boca para protestar. – Vaza! Saí e não volta mais! Eu realmente não entendo porque você fica humilhando a gente se tudo o que você queria era ser um de nós!

- Você é patético – resmungou.

- Não mais do que você. – retruquei.

- Cara, isso esta melhor do que uma pancadaria de mulher. – comentou Jasper.

- Cala a boca, Jazz. – disse a minha estrela. – E você Jéssica: faça o que Edward disse e saia daqui. A única chance que você poderia ter algum dia de ser nossa amiga acabou de ir por água abaixo.

- Como se eu precisasse ser amiga de vocês. – a loira respondeu e deu as costas para sair.

- Obrigada. – a minha pequena sussurrou olhando docemente para mim.

- Ninguém mexe com você fácil assim. – respondi no mesmo tom e aproximei nossos corpos. – E além do mais é impossível as pessoas não te amarem. Só o meu amor por você já é do tamanho do universo e muito mais.

Ela me abraçou forte e depois colamos nossas bocas em um beijo apaixonado sem nos preocupar com o resto.

- Eles não são lindos juntos? – Rose suspirou.

- Perfeitos. – concordou Alice.

Rimos entre o beijo.

- Eu te amo. – gesticulou com a boca quando nos separamos.

- Eu também. – falei do mesmo jeito.

**x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Chegamos em casa e ela estava vazia. Esme e Carlisle estavam trabalhando.

- Sabe o que eu queria fazer? – começou Bella assim que terminamos de lavar a louça do almoço.

- O quê? – pedi sorrindo.

- Passar a tarde toda ouvindo música no seu quarto.

- Pode ir. Eu deixo. – falei sério apontando para a escada.

- Com você, seu bobo. – se dependurou no meu pescoço e me beijou calidamente.

- Vem... – chamei a levando pela mão.

Entramos no meu quarto e ela logo se jogou na cama.

- Sabe... Você sempre teve um travesseiro melhor que o meu. – comentou enquanto o afofava.

- Ah é? E quem sempre teve o maior quarto? – retruquei divertido me sentando na cama.

- Ué! Eu preciso de espaço! – deu de ombros e colocou as pernas no meu colo.

- E eu preso pela minha coluna. – dei de ombros também.

Bella saltou da cama e pegou meu violão.

- Toca! – cantarolou me entregando o instrumento.

- Tudo bem... Que música? – perguntei ajeitando o violão.

- Sei lá. Você quem sabe... – se sentou na minha frente no chão.

- Escolhe uma música, Bella. –revirei os olhos.

- Escolhe você, Edward. – imitou a minha voz e eu ri.

- Você anda muito com Alice, sabia?

Ela bateu palminhas como a nossa amiga. Ri mais.

Comecei a tocar _"Your Song" _do Elton John. Bella amava essa música e cantava algumas partes junto comigo e sua afinação era perfeita.

Quando terminamos começamos a rir. Isso era um costume estranho da gente: gargalhar por nada. O nosso recorde foi de trinta minutos sem parar rindo descompensadamente no meio de um filme de drama – Detalhe: no cinema.

- Ai a minha barriga esta doendo! – ela colocava a mão na barriga, ainda aos risos, deitada no chão.

- Por que exatamente estamos rindo? – questionei.

- E lá eu vou saber? – respirou fundo. – Ai, espera... Ta passando... – respirou mais uma vez e eu fiz o mesmo.

Silêncio. Enxugamos as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Como é bom estar aqui. – disse deitada no tapete do meu quarto de barriga para cima, quebrando a quietude.

- Concordo plenamente. – me arrastei até ela e me deitei ao seu lado.

- Eu sinto que aos poucos tudo vai se encaixar. O meu coração diz isso... Nem que sejam pequenos murmúrios, mas ele me diz isso. – virou o rosto delicado para mim. – Por você ele _grita_.

Sorri e toquei sua face. Juntei mais seu corpo no meu e a senti se aconchegar no meu peito.

- Eu te amo tanto, minha pequena, que chega a doer. – falei e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Bella levantou a cabeça e aproximou nossos lábios. Começamos um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. Nossas línguas se buscavam com ansiedade e ela se colocou em cima de mim, uma perna em cada lado de meu corpo. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas, descendo para as coxas enquanto ela agarrava com força meus cabelos. Nossos lábios se movimentavam com urgência, como se precisássemos daquilo para viver. Virei no tapete de modo ficar em cima dela. Comecei a traçar pequenos beijos por seu pescoço e senti suas mãos em meu abdômen por baixo de minha camiseta.

Eu estava enlouquecendo e se o celular de Bella não tivesse tocado sabe-se lá Deus o que não teria acontecido.

Nos separamos ofegantes e meio assustados pela intromissão.

- A... Alô? - falou a minha estrela ao atender. – Eu não estou fazendo nada demais, Alice... – passou os dedos na boca levemente inchada e vermelha. – Esta bem, esta bem... Ta, tchau. Beijo. – desligou.

- Então... – comecei cauteloso.

- Era a Allie. Ela acha que vai passar aqui mais tarde com o resto... Para vermos um filme e tudo mais... – ela estava desviando o olhar do meu. Bella estava envergonhada?

- Meu amor... – chamei, levantando seu rosto. Sorri para ela.

- Do que você me chamou? – pediu suavemente.

- De meu amor... – mantive o sorriso.

- Sabe... Eu gostei disso. – disse sorridente e se aproximou novamente de mim, enlaçando os braços em meu pescoço. Estávamos sentados no chão ainda e eu a puxei para o meu colo.

- Eu te amo tanto. – declarou encaixando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço.

- Eu também te amo muito. – respondi e comecei a cantarolar baixinho para ela a música que fiz em sua homenagem.

Era bom se sentir assim. Era bom saber que eu podia gritar para o mundo que eu amava Bella Swan e que nós estávamos juntos. Era bom passar o dia com a minha estrela e ter a certeza de que quando nossos pais chegassem não teria briga. Era bom a sensação de tentar de novo, de ver que tudo pode mudar para melhor.

Com Bella em meus braços eu vi que é _melhor ainda_ sentir tudo isso com ela ao meu lado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Oii!_

_Finalmente postei! Até eu estava agoniada já! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que estou fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular agora (quem mandou querer ser médica? u.u) e passo o meu dia inteiro fora de casa e quando chego ainda dou uma estudada. Estou fazendo os capítulos diariamente, porém em menos quantidade pela falta de tempo. =/_

_Muitos me perguntaram se a fic está terminado. De acordo com o meu roteiro temos ainda uns 8 capítulos pela frente. =)_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**LadyRevolution: Que bom que gostou,amor! Espero que tenha gostado desse também. ^^ ;****_

_**Brunna Luísa Cullen: Muiittooo obrigada pelos elogios!! *---* Beijosss**_

_**Thays: Que bom que não é proibido,né? Beijosssss**_

_**Miih...Cullen: Ahhh *---* Sem palavras para agradecer o que você disse! Muito obrigada mesmo! ;****_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: uahua Todo mundo achou que eles iriam dar um ataque mesmo! Beijossss ;****_

_**Lilah Cullen: uahuahua Pelas reviews anteriores,eu acho que a sua mãe não foi a única que achou a filha louca por chorar na frente do computador!! =D Muito obrigadaaaa! ;*****_

_**Sasha: Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! ;*****_

_**Josellyn Cullen: Postei! Postei! Uahauhau Espero que tenha gostado! ;*****_

_**Maríllya: Amei a tua review! *--* como disse antes ainda tem uns 8 capítulos! O Emmett é perfeito cara *---* / Sabe que eu nunca pensei se os pais de Jazz e Rose são amigos de Carlisle e Esme? Mas eu acho que devem ser,né? Cidade pequena :p / Muito obrigada pela consideração a minha fic *---* Beijão!!**_

_**Juju: Muito obrigada! *-* Postei!! ;****_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_Mais uma vez MUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho de vocês. Não tem uma review que não me deixe alegre! Vocês são uns amores!_

_Ahhhhh! Logo virá cenas mais quentes, mas podem ficar tranqüilos, porque quem não gosta vai poder pular sem problema algum. ]_

_Beijosss_

_Isa_


	14. Lar

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 13: ****Lar**

**Edward POV.**

Fazia duas semanas desde que a nossa casa ficou mais calma e parece que finalmente tudo está se ajeitando.

Era quinta-feira de tarde e o tédio estava tomando conta de mim. Odeio quando não tenho nada para fazer e para piorar Bella havia saído com Rosalie e Alice para fazer compras.

Fui para o computador na esperança de achar algo de útil. Não achei, mas fiquei olhando as fotos do acampamento que tínhamos feito algum tempo atrás. Acabei me perdendo nas lembranças e só "acordei" com o beijo de Bella no meu pescoço.

- Hey, bonitão. – disse rindo divertida.

- Nossa que bom humor todo é esse? – perguntei sorrindo e colocando ela em meu colo.

- Ah! Estou feliz, só isso. – sorriu abertamente e me fitou intensamente nos olhos. Acariciei seu rosto.

- Planos para hoje? – enrolei uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Sim. Não fazer nada! Meus pés estão me matando, Edward! A Alice nunca cansa de ver lojas e olha que para mim eram tudo igual as roupas de uma para a outra. – revirou os olhos. Eu ri.

- Vamos descer. Podemos chamar o pessoal para uma sessão de pôquer. – levantei e a fiz ficar na minha garupa. Ela ria feliz e isso só me fazia bem.

Desci as escadas correndo com ela presa em mim. Bella gritava assustada e apertava mais os braços em meu pescoço.

Quando levantei a cabeça para ver onde estávamos parei de repente.

- Edward! Cuidado! – reclamou, porém rindo. – O que hou... – ela tinha visto a mesma coisa que eu.

A visão que estávamos tendo era algo que nem lembrávamos mais que poderia acontecer: Carlisle e Esme estavam abraçados no centro da sala de estar. A minha madastra chorava e parecia emocionada enquanto meu pai alisava seus cabelos.

Bella se colocou no chão e me abraçou pela cintura, sem tirar os olhos da cena.

- Perdemos alguma coisa? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Acho que sim. – respondi no mesmo tom.

**Esme POV.**

"_Mãe, você sabe que tem muitas chances de dar certo. Você sabe que se tentar será mais feliz!"_

"_Mãe! Eu to aqui! Eu te ajudo a superar tudo isso! Por favor não desiste!"_

As palavras que minha filha havia me dito naquele dia continuavam gritando em minha cabeça.

Quando presenciei o desespero dela por ter que se separar de Edward eu me dei conta de que sentia esse mesmo desespero por ter que me afastar de Carlisle. Resolvi ir para Nova Iorque na esperança de que longe dele o esqueceria e não correria o risco de perdê-lo para a vida assim como aconteceu com o meu primeiro marido, mas ao ver Bella agarrada ao homem que ela diz ser o amor da vida dela fez com que eu parasse e pensasse se realmente valeria a pena largar tudo de vez.

Agora já faz duas semanas desde que tomei a decisão de ficar. Meu marido e eu decidimos que tentaríamos a todo o custo diminuir nossas brigas e participar mais da vida de Bella e Edward. Nunca vou me esquecer da cara de espanto dos dois quando nos viram no café da manhã...

Nós abandonamos nossos filhos por medo de perdemos um ao outro e tudo o que fizemos foi nos afastarmos e afastarmos eles da gente.

Estava na sala, lendo um livro, quando Carlisle chegou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Podemos conversar? – pediu cautelosamente. Afirmei com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Esme, eu... Eu realmente quero tentar de novo. Eu quero fazer isso dar certo.

- Bem, não brigamos há duas semanas. – falei sorrindo de leve.

- Sim e isso é maravilhoso, mas... Eu quero tentar de outro modo também. Eu _preciso_ nos dar uma chance. Uma chance como casal que nós somos e nunca mostramos ser. – pegou a minha mão e eu senti meu coração acelerar. – Eu tive uma conversa com Edward no dia em que vocês partiriam e ele me abriu os olhos. Eu sempre me culpei pela mãe dele não ter ficado conosco, mas _ele_ não me culpa. O meu filho não me culpa e eu não tenho motivos para me culpar também. Quando nos casamos eu senti que poderíamos montar uma família, só que o meu medo de te perder fez com que te afastasse de mim.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Você viu como o meu filho e a sua filha se amam? – continuou. – No fundo eu sempre soube que eles iriam ficar juntos... – sorriu sereno e isso me fez sorrir também. – Talvez se eles não tivessem um ao outro nós também não teríamos a nossa segunda chance. – seu rosto ficou sério. – Esme, vamos, finalmente, ser marido e mulher?

O olhei intensamente e me levantei, parando no centro da sala.

- Carlisle... – suspirei. – Você sabe que quando nos casamos eu me casei, porque o amava, certo? – virei e o encarei. – Nós erramos muito ao longo desses anos e eu estou disposta a não errar mais.

Ele sorriu e se levantou, parando na minha frente.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Eu também _preciso_ de uma segunda chance. – sorri e o senti enlaçar a minha cintura.

- Vamos fazer isso dar certo. – sussurrou em meus lábios e logo estávamos nos beijando como a muito não fazíamos.

Quando nos separamos eu o abracei forte e permiti que algumas lágrimas emocionadas caíssem.

Não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo ficamos assim, só sei que despertei de meus devaneios com um "Ai!" vindo da escada. Sorri já sabendo quem era.

Nos viramos para a direção do som e encontramos Edward segurando Bella pela cintura, enquanto a mesma alisava o pé com cara de dor.

- Esta tudo bem? – pediu Carlisle divertido e sem tirar os braços da minha volta.

**Bella POV.**

Tudo bem. O melhor que tínhamos a fazer era subir novamente e ver que bicho ia dar, porém a minha inacreditável parlemisse aguda fez com que eu torcesse o pé no primeiro degrau e se não fosse pelo meu anjo eu tinha me espatifado.

- Esta tudo bem? – ouvi o pai de Edward perguntar em um tom animado. Óbvio que a Bella aqui tinha que dar um jeito de dar o ar da graça.

Olhei para Edward e nos viramos novamente para eles.

- É... Sim. – sorri fracamente e corei.

- Nós já estávamos indo para o quarto. – o meu anjo se apressou em dizer.

- Não. Esperem! – chamou minha mãe. – Nós temos algo para contar para vocês.

- Isso não envolve Nova Iorque ou qualquer outra cidade muito distante, não é? – perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela riu.

- Não,filha. – olhou para o meu padastro. – Eu e Carlisle tivemos mais uma conversa e decidimos que vamos nos dar uma segunda chance como casal. – olhou novamente para mim.

Eu encarei Edward.

- Eu posso puxar o cabelo deles?

- Acho que não é necessário, meu amor. – segurou o riso. Opa. Ele me chamou de _meu amor_ na frente deles... Respirei fundo. Claro que iriam comentar alguma coisa.

- Humm... Então é sério mesmo? – Carlisle se desvencilhou de minha mãe e veio ao nosso encontro. Ok, eu estava roxa.

- Claro, pai. – afirmou Edward sem hesitar. Olhei para ele. – Nós estamos namorando. – finalizou e eu esqueci como respirar.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Esme. – Bella? – falou de novo em tom de riso.

- E-Eu... – soltei o ar.

- Respira. – Edward disse em meu ouvido. Claro, muito fácil fazer isso com ele assim ao meu lado.

- Então pare de fazer isso! – resmunguei e corei me dando conta da cena. – Eles estão olhando para mim, não é? – Edward afirmou com a cabeça. – E eu estou pagando aquele mico, não é? – ele riu. – Tudo bem. Eu vou para o meu quarto. – disse e comecei a subir as escadas ao som das gargalhadas dos três. Sorri involuntariamente ouvindo esse som... Quanto tempo mesmo não se tinha isso nessa casa? Aos poucos sentia que finalmente vivemos em um _lar de verdade_.

Foi aí que a campainha tocou. Eu parei no meio do caminho. Era difícil termos visitas.

- Olá. Temos essa encomenda para Edward Cullen. – ouvi a voz do entregador. Resolvi voltar para sala.

Edward pegou o pacote relativamente grande, assinou a entrega e fechou a porta.

- O que é? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Não sei ainda e não tem remetente. – ele respondeu com a voz confusa.

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a desempacotar. Me aproximei e notei que era uma espécie de álbum de fotos.

- Ok... O que é isso? – pediu olhando para nós três.

- Parece ser um álbum de fotos. – disse.

- Não tem nada dentro? – Esme falou.

- Não sei... – e começou a abrir.

Mas antes que Edward pudesse continuar o meu padastro tirou o "presente" de suas mãos.

- É uma brincadeira de mau gosto! Só pode! – esbravejou.

**Edward POV.**

Realmente essa casa não estava normal hoje. Primeiro Carlisle e Esme e agora esse pacote misterioso e a reação de meu pai.

- Como assim? – falei completamente perdido.

- Esse álbum é uma cópia perfeita do álbum que eu joguei fora quando você era pequeno. A diferença que esse está vazio. – explicou.

- Você quer dizer aquele que tinha fotos suas de da minha mãe?

- É. – respondeu frio.

Um clima tenso se instalou entre nós quatro. Ninguém estava entendendo nada.

- Olha, aqui diz "feliz aniversário". – comentou Bella ao examinar o objeto.

- O meu aniversário é sábado e hoje é quinta. Quem faria isso? – estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Alguém que quer tirar o pouco de sossego que conseguimos nesses últimos dias. – murmurou Carlisle irritado.

- É... Alguém tem idéia do que fazer? – pediu a mãe de Bella.

- Bem, eu não estou entendendo muita coisa, mas eu acho que se foi uma brincadeira sem graça de alguém, o que a pessoa quer é justamente que brigamos. Então... Que tal deixar isso de lado um pouco e ver no que dá? – sugeriu a minha estrela.

- É. Você tem razão Bella. – meu pai concordou e suspirou. – Vocês marcaram algo para janta? – disse já mais calmo.

Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Bella e respondi.

- Na verdade não.

- Então vamos jantar todos juntos no restaurante da cidade! – convidou e Esme sorriu.

- Amm... Ok! – Bella sorriu, mas eu pude notar que ela estava surpresa.

Subimos juntos e entramos no quarto dela fechando a porta.

- Eu acho que eu posso me acostumar com eles desse jeito. – começou sentando na cama.

- É. – falei. Meus pensamentos não estavam ali. Eu fiquei intrigado com esse presente misterioso até porque se fosse uma brincadeira... Quem sabia desse álbum? Eu mesmo nunca o vi. Meu pai disse que queimou todas as fotos dele quando minha mãe nos abandonou e que jogou o livro fora.

- Terra chamando Edward! – Bella estava parada em pé na minha frente estralando os dedos. Sorri para tranqüilizá-la. – Você esta preocupado, né? – concluiu enlaçando os braços na minha cintura.

- Intrigado. – enlacei a sua cintura também.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? – perguntou passando uma das mãos em meus cabelos. O carinho fez com que me acalmasse e fechei os olhos para sentir melhor. - Não deve ser nada. – finalizou.

- É. – abri meus olhos. – Acho que temos que ligar para o pessoal...

- Espera! – pediu já corada. Eu amava isso.

- Fala, pequena.

- É... Bem... - respirou fundo. – Esquece. – deu um sorrisinho e tentou sair do quarto. Parei em sua frente antes que conseguisse.

- Eu quero saber agora. – decretei.

- Não é nada! Já disse! – ela olhava para o chão.

- Bella, Bella – levantei seu rosto com as mãos.

- Ah! Ta bem! – corou novamente. – Eu queria dizer que eu fiquei muito... – parou de novo. Olhei para ela pedindo com o olhar. – Eu fiquei muito feliz em ouvir você dizendo que estamos namorando. – terminou a frase baixinho e eu sorri.

- Confesso que eu fiquei com medo da sua reação.

E era verdade. Quando falei que éramos namorados, falei seguro de mim, mas depois fiquei me perguntando como Bella iria aceitar.

- Como assim? Medo da minha reação? – ela estava preocupada?

- Ah... Sei lá Bella. Nós nunca chegamos a conversar exatamente sobre isso e vai que você se assustasse e achasse que eu estava muito adiantado e... – ela me interrompeu com um beijo.

- Então? O que você me diz de ser o meu namorado? – propôs com um sorriso divertido nos lábios depois que nos separamos.

- Namorada. – saboreei a palavra. – Acho que posso te chamar assim a minha vida toda.

Ela me abraçou forte. Pude sentir o seu sorriso.

- Na verdade eu não posso te chamar assim para sempre. – disse sério. A minha estrela arregalou os olhos para mim. Sorri torto para ela. – Afinal um dia eu vou te chamar de esposa, certo?

**Bella POV.**

Respira Isabella. Respira. Ele só insinuou que um dia vai casar com você. _Só isso._

- É. – foi o que saiu de minha boca. Edward riu.

- Respira. – mandou. Corei novamente.

Esse dia foi um tanto... Curioso, digamos assim. Eu realmente não sei o que vai se seguir. Não sei o que significa a encomenda misteriosa de Edward, o que vai acontecer com nossos pais ou se Alice um dia vai parar de achar que eu sou sua Barbie privada. Mas eu tenho uma segurança fora do normal de que o meu anjo um dia vai me chamar de _esposa_ mesmo.

Ah! Eu tenho mais uma certeza: o aniversário de Edward é nesse final de semana e esse final de semana será o melhor da vida dele.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Oii!_

_Tentei postar o mais rápido possível!_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: Ahh! Sim ainda muita coisa vai rolar! Muito obrigada por ler! ;***_

_**Lilah Cullen: Muiitoo obrigadaaa por lerr! ;****_

_**Kah Reche: Muito obrigada por estar sempre lendo! E sim: Se não fosse Alice....uhauahua**_

_**Beella Culleen: Muito obrigada,flor! ;***_

_**Julieide: que que esta gostando! Posteiii ;***_

_**Mary: Valeu mesmo! Muito obrigada por ler! ;***_

_**Miih...Cullen: fico tão feliz com as tua reviews! Muito obrigada! ;***_

_**Babisy: Muito obrigada por ler! *--* Beijoss!**_

_**Lílian: Obrigadaaaa *----***_

_**Maríllya: Ahh viu só? Agora eles tiveram seu pedido oficial! Beijosss**_

_Bem,o próximo será bem legal,eu acho. Terá o aniversário de Edward e...Outras coisinhas. Uahauha_

_Beijoss e muito obrigada por sempre estarem acompanhando a fic!_

_Isa_


	15. Você & Eu

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 14: ****Você e Eu.**

**Bella POV.**

- Nervosa? – perguntou Alice batendo palminhas enquanto esperávamos o resto dos nossos amigos sentadas na mesa do refeitório.

- Muito. Mas estou confiante. – sorri.

- Mas que droga! Pegaram todas as maçãs! – Emmett sentou-se resmungando.

- E desde quando você come maçã, Emm? – falou Edward divertido sentando ao meu lado.

- Desde quando eu peguei a Rose elogiando um desses atores de cinema que dizia comer maçã todo dia.

Com essa eu fui obrigada a rir.

Rosalie e Jasper chegaram correndo.

- Desculpem o atraso, mas é que a professora deixou a gente até mais tarde na sala de aula. – explicou a loira ofegante.

- Mas não esquecemos do combinado! – sorriu Jazz e foi até o balcão falar com a atendente do refeitório.

- Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou o meu anjo passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- É claro que sim! É o nosso ritual de todos os anos, meu amor. – respondi rindo da cara de desgosto que ele fez. Acho que o meu pavor de aniversário era contagiante.

O namorado de Alice se aproximou com uma bandeja com seis pedaços de torta de chocolate.

- Feliz Aniversário, cara! – desejou alegremente ao colocar as fatias na mesa.

Pegamos cada um a sua e começamos a cantar parabéns. Edward corou! Sim, Edward Cullen estava corado e eu ri tanto que joguei a minha cabeça para trás de tão alegre. Hoje o dia estava sendo especial.

- VIVAAA O EDDDDDD!!!! – o grandão berrou com a sua voz estrondosa que fez o colégio inteiro olhar para a gente. Fiquei vermelha por instinto.

- Você sabe que sou eu que estou pagando o mico, não é? – disse Edward divertido ao pé do meu ouvido. Ri com seu comentário.

- Feliz Aniversárioooooo! – Allie se agarrou no seu pescoço. – Tudo de bom! Muita alegria! Muita saúde! Muito beijo na boca, mas claro que na boca da Bella, né? Não me vem com...

- Ta! Ta! Ele já entendeu, Alice. – a interrompi antes que ela falasse mais alguma besteira.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu segurando a risada.

Depois do abraço de Rose, Jazz e de quase ser esmagado por Emmett, foi a minha vez de lhe dar os parabéns.

- Feliz Aniversário, meu anjo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido quando o abracei forte. – Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso.

- Não vou. Eu também te amo. – respondeu da mesma forma.

Apertamos mais o abraço e só nos afastamos para um beijo apaixonado.

- Ham-ham... – tossiu Emmett. Rimos e nos separamos.

**Edward POV.**

Hoje era meu aniversário e estava achando muito estranho o fato de que Alice não tinha inventado nenhuma grande festa. Provavelmente tinha programado alguma coisa surpresa. Acho que na nossa casa não seria já que Esme e Carlisle haviam viajado este final de semana para recuperar as energias e voltariam amanhã a noite e daí sim teríamos alguma festa em família. É, era mais provável ser na casa de Emmett e Alice.

Estávamos na aula de biologia. Aquela aula em que todos nós assistimos juntos. Se o Emmett não fosse mais velho e estudasse em outra turma, ele estaria dando sorrisos de alegria pelo assunto de hoje: reprodução sexual.

Eu já estava roxo de tanto rir das piadas maldosas inventadas por Alice e Jasper e das histórias inventadas por Bella. Sim, ninguém se salva nesse time. Apesar de que a pior era Rosalie... Também! Olha quem ela namorava!

- Por que a professora não desenha o _negócio_ inteiro? Ela só faz uns riscos! – acusou Rose.

- Por que,Rose? Quer ver é? Olha que eu conto pro Emm... – Bella fez graça e todos nós começamos a rir o que fez a professora nos notar.

- Srª. Swan! Gostaria de partilhar com a turma o motivo das risadas?

- Honestamente não. – respondeu tentando parecer séria. Segurei o riso.

- Então a senhorita gostaria de me responder qual é a função dos líquidos seminais no aparelho reprodutor masculino?

Jazz e Allie deixaram algumas risadinhas saírem. A professora olhou para eles com um olhar fulminante.

- São para a nutrição e locomoção do esperma. – a minha estrela respondeu simplesmente.

- Muito bom. – ela ainda lançou mais um olhar malvado para a gente.

Quando a professora já havia se virado para escrever no quadro, a loira deu um tapa na cabeça de Bella.

- E aí, Bellinha? Sabendo tudo de esperma? – retrucou a brincadeira de antes.

Ela se limitou a bufar e dar um chute nas suas canelas por debaixo da mesa.

- Vocês tem noção do quanto infantis nós fomos dentro daquela sala? - perguntou a baixinha rindo quando já estávamos no corredor.

- É verdade, mas foi tão engraçado! – concordei.

- Então? Vamos todos para a nossa casa comemorar o aniversário do nosso _ bad boy_ aqui? – começou o grandão.

- Ihhh! Não vai dar para eu e as meninas irmos também... – Alice disse. Como assim? Bella não ia ir para uma "festinha" do _meu_ aniversário?

- Ah é! A gente tem que resolver uma coisa antes... – tentou explicar Rosalie.

- O quê? – pedi, mas olhei apenas para Bella.

- É... – hesitou. – Tudo bem! Eu vou falar a verdade! – por um momento eu vi Allie fazendo uma cara de susto. – Eu esqueci de comprar o seu presente! É isso! – largou tudo de uma vez.

Então era isso? Sorri para ela.

- Você sabe que eu nem dou bola para isso, não sabe?

- Mas eu dou bola! Eu não podia ter esquecido... – olhou para baixo. – Eu prometo que eu vou comemorar o seu aniversário com você ainda. – terminou olhando para mim.

- Tudo bem... – cedi. Eu sabia como ela era cabeça dura. – Mas eu vejo você mais tarde! – dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Ela sorriu e foi em direção ao carro de Alice com as meninas.

_Minha Bella era impossível._

- Então? Uma tarde de videogames? – fui despertado pelo meu amigo gigante.

- Claro! – concordei. Entramos no meu volvo e também partimos.

**Muitas horas depois...**

- A-HÁ! Eu disse que você ia morrer! – comemorou Jasper quando o seu monstrinho matou o meu.

- Sem graça. – resmunguei e larguei o controle.

- Desistiu?

- Cansei. – a verdade era que eu estava com saudades de Bella. Eu não entendo o porquê de tanta coisa para comprar um presente! Eu preferiria não ganhar nem uma bala de aniversário e ter ela comigo o dia inteiro.

- Eu sei como é isso... – senti a mão de Emm no meu ombro.

- Isso o quê? – indaguei.

- Essa carência quando estamos longe delas... - falou com um ar filosófico, sentando ao meu lado no chão.

- Ah... – eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Não precisa ter vergonha. Passamos por isso sempre também. – dessa vez foi Jazz quem tentou me consolar.

- É estranho... – finalmente comentei algo.

- É o tal do _amor_, meu caro amigo. – Emmett deu tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Então somos três _escravos do amor_? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Bem vindo ao clube! – desejaram em uníssono.

Eu ri. Mas sabe... Bem que eu poderia ser escravo da minha estrela para sempre.

A porta do apartamento de Emmett se abriu e nós três nos viramos para encontrar uma Alice e uma Rosalie um tanto,digamos, animadas.

- Meninas! Estávamos falando em vocês! – contou o namorado da baixinha.

- Onde está Bella? – pedi me colocando de pé. Tentei disfarçar a ansiedade em minha voz.

- Bem... Ela disse que está esperando por você em casa. Acho que ela resolveu fazer uma janta especial para vocês. – disse Rose.

- Rosalie! Não era para contar! – protestou Allie. Eu sorri. Então era por isso que Bella tinha passado uma boa parte do dia longe de mim. Queria me fazer uma surpresa.

- Acho melhor eu ir indo então...

- Eu também acho! – a nossa amiga fadinha bateu palminhas e eu podia jurar ter visto um sorrisinho cheio de intenções nos seus lábios.

Me despedi do povo e fui em direção a mansão Swan-Cullen, onde não teria mais ninguém além de _Bella_.

Quando entrei em casa senti um cheiro de rosas. Fechei a porta e acendi a luz. O que os meus olhos captaram me deixaram sem ar.

Bella estava no alto da escada que era toda trilhada com pétalas de rosas vermelhas até chegar aos seus pés. Ela usava uma camisola da mesma cor da flor que deixava suas pernas e seu colo à mostra. _Incrivelmente graciosa e sedutora._

**Bella POV.**

Quando meus olhos se chocaram com aqueles que tanto amava eu tive a certeza de que toda a preparação feita durante o dia, toda a minha dedicação em deixar tudo perfeito e, principalmente, toda a minha necessidade de fazer Edward feliz eram as coisas mais certas que eu poderia fazer.

Sorri serena e comecei a descer as escadas em sua direção.

- _Por mais que tenha a mais bela flor... _– comecei a recitar o poema que eu fiz para ele. – _Por mais que eu tenha a capacidade de sonhar. Nada é mais puro que o nosso amor. _– terminei os degraus e parei em sua frente. – _Nada é mais intenso que o seu olhar._ – toquei o seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos em um gesto de prazer. – _Posso viver em um mundo encantado onde tudo que quero é meu. _ – sussurrei em seus lábios e senti suas mãos enlaçando a minha cintura. Começamos um beijo cheio de sensações maravilhosas e quando nos afastamos começou a beijar o meu pescoço. – _Mas nada se compara ao seu beijo molhado. _– tentei continuar com a minha voz entrecortada enquanto fechava os olhos para sentir melhor suas carícias. – _Nada se compara a reação do meu corpo ao seu._ – Edward me incentivou a colocar minhas pernas em sua cintura e, sem parar de beijar o meu pescoço, ombros, colo, começou a subir as escadas. – _Nos braços do desejo, minha pele grita pela sua. _– recitei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. – _Te ter é tudo que almejo._ – senti meu corpo chocar com a cama macia do meu quarto. – _Juntos somos mais bonitos que a lua._ – ele se afastou de mim e se sentou na cama me puxando consigo. Trocamos o olhar mais intenso e apaixonado que já imaginamos e me coloquei mais próximo dele, começando a tirar a sua camiseta. – _Sua mão me explora sabendo que você é completamente meu._ – soltei um gemido involuntário quando suas mãos retiraram a minha camisola e começaram a passear pelo meu corpo. – _Meus lábios você devora._ – minhas mãos terminavam de tirar as suas calças enquanto Edward tomava a minha boca cheio de desejo. Estávamos apenas com nossas roupas íntimas e paramos para nos encarar mais uma vez. Sorri ao me sentir sendo admirada pelo meu amado e me livrei de meu sutiã de renda vermelha lentamente. – _E no final tudo o que importa somos __você e eu._

Mais uma vez senti meu corpo chocar em minha cama macia e Edward se deitou por cima de mim segurando seu peso com os braços.

- Tão linda... – murmurou e se pôs a beijar cada parte do meu rosto para logo tomar meus lábios com fervor. Minhas mãos se afundaram em seus cabelos em uma tentativa de mantê-lo mais perto ainda.

Minha respiração ficou ofegante e ele começou a beijar meu maxilar, depois desceu para o pescoço, passou pelo vão entre meus seios parando para retirar a minha calcinha. Não senti medo ou vergonha. Me senti amada por aquele homem que me conhecia tão bem e que me fazia tão bem.

- Eu te amo. Demais... – declarou olhando em meus olhos. Não respondi, pois logo seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente e tremi ao sentir sua mão acariciar meu seio. As carícias começaram a ficar mais quentes e podia o ouvir gemer baixinho toda a vez que meus lábios tocavam alguma parte de seu corpo. Era tudo perfeito. Era tudo lindo. Éramos apenas nós dois.

Meu corpo arqueou ao sentir sua intimidade na minha. Meus dedos arranharam de leve suas costas e em um movimento rápido retirei sua boxe com sua ajuda.

- Edward... – minha voz saiu mais como um suspiro clamando por seu nome. _Seu corpo_. Ele pareceu entender e em um gesto breve colocou a camisinha para em seguida tomar meus lábios com paixão e suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo. O senti deslizar para dentro de mim e depois disso, tudo o que se ouvia eram as nossas palavras desconexas e nossas respirações ofegantes. Nossos corpos se encaixavam em um movimento perfeito e não demorou muito para chegarmos ao clímax juntos.

Edward caiu ao meu lado na cama e fui tomada por uma sensação de torpor. Virei meu rosto para encará-lo e sorri ao encontrar ele me admirando com adoração.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor... – desejei ainda com a respiração descompassada.

Estendeu os braços para me receber e eu fiquei junto ao seu peito me sentindo realizada.

- Obrigada, pequena. – beijou meus cabelos. – Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa desse mundo. Você é o meu mundo.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não tinha jeito, por mais que eu quisesse falar as coisas mais lindas do universo para ele, Edward sempre me ganhava.

- Sabe... Eu sei que é meu aniversário, mas... Eu tenho um presente para você. – disse.

- Edward! Assim perde a graça! – ri e ele riu junto. – Pelo menos espera eu te dar o seu presente! – me sentei na cama.

- Mais presentes? – arregalou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Retribui o sorriso e assenti com a cabeça.

Me enrolei no lençol e fui em direção a gaveta de minha escrivaninha. Tirei de lá um álbum de fotos feito por mim.

- Bem, eu notei como essa história de álbum misterioso mexeu com você, então eu resolvi fazer um outro álbum para você. – contei me sentando novamente na cama. – Esse não é misterioso e nem trás lembranças ruins. Nesse tem a nossa história, a nossa lealdade, o nosso amor. Ainda tem espaços em branco para continuarmos a colocar fotos da gente. Eu tenho certeza que ainda virão muitas. – terminei e o olhei. Edward sorria radiante e tinha os olhos mareados.

- Você é _perfeita_. – falou simplesmente.

O abracei forte.

- Eu te amo. – disse ainda em seus braços.

Quando nos beijamos mais uma vez naquela noite, nossos corpos reagiram de uma forma que o tal presente que eu ganharia foi esquecido junto com todo o resto do mundo. E de novo estávamos moldados como um só.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... Esse capitulo foi muito complexo de escrever. Foi a primeira vez que tentei descrever uma Nc-17 assim e eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado. Tentei fazer da forma que mais combinaria com eles..._

_Ah! Me desculpem pelo poema estranho que a Bella recitou,mas é que como não achei nada que combinasse eu tive que eu mesma escrever um._

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Vânia: Muito obrigada e aqui está a continuação! Beijosss ;***_

_**Miih...Cullen: Oi! *--* De novo agradeço os teus elogios! E será que é ela? :p Beijosss ;***_

_**Maríllya: Sabe que eu achei muito curioso tu achar que a Esme estava grávida? Realmente nunca tinha me passado isso pela cabeça ^^ Beijosss ;***_

_**Luana: Olá! Muito obrigada por ler! Beijoss ;***_

_**Julieide: Muuiittoooo obrigada,flor! Beijão!**_

_**Mirian mansen: Desculpa pela demora,mas é que ando tendo que estudar muito,mas estou fazendo o possível para postar o mais rápido que der! Beijosss ;***_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen: Humm... Será que é loucura da sua cabeça? Uahuahua Veremos! Beijosss ;***_

_**Lilah Cullen: Estou tentando postar o mais rápido que posso! Muito obrigada por ler! Beijosss ;***_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_Até o próximo gente! ;*_

_Beijosss_

_Isa_


	16. Pecados dos Pais

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 15: ****Pecados dos Pais.**

**Bella POV.**

Acordei para sentir a sensação de leveza que tinha em meu corpo. Eu estava radiante, nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Sabia que nem eu nem Edward éramos virgens, porém foi simplesmente inigualável o que senti em seus braços.

Abri meus olhos pronta para me deparar com o homem que eu mais amava no mundo. Quando apalpei o espaço ao meu lado e não o senti tive um breve momento de desespero. Me sentei na cama e olhei para os lados e nada. Levei automaticamente a mão no peito e foi aí que eu senti a correntinha que estava pendurada em meu pescoço.

Reconheci de imediato: era a corrente que Edward me deu quando eu fiz quinze anos e que, antes de quase ir para Nova Iorque, eu lhe dei para que lembrasse de mim. Notei que havia algo de diferente nela... _Tinha os nossos nomes gravados no coração de ouro branco._

Não me contive e sorri em meio as pequenas lágrimas de felicidade que brotavam em meu rosto.

- A intenção era te fazer sorrir e não chorar... – ouvi a voz que eu tanto amava vindo da porta. Levantei o meu olhar e encontrei um Edward sorrindo, vestindo uma boxe preta e segurando uma bandeja com café da manhã.

- Obrigada... – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Ele se aproximou e largou a bandeja em cima da cama, se sentando logo em seguida.

- Isso significa que você gostou do presente? – perguntou enrolando uma mecha de meu cabelo.

- Muito. A correntinha ficou mais especial ainda.

Nos beijamos carinhosamente e senti aquela corrente elétrica em meu corpo. Isso nunca iria passar mesmo. E eu fico muito feliz com isso.

- Agora, é hora da senhorita comer. – disse de modo protetor. Sorri. Como se já não estivesse sorrindo antes.

- E o que temos, Sr. Cullen? – fiz graça.

- Suco de laranja, algumas frutas, bolo de chocolate e iogurte.

Fiquei sem palavras. Edward preparou um café lindo para mim. Fiquei o admirando com cara de boba.

- O que foi? – pediu com um sorriso maroto.

- Você não existe. – sibilei.

- Eu faço o que eu posso. – deu de ombros.

- Exibido! – ri e me joguei em cima dele o enchendo de beijos.

- Eu vou ser exibido assim mais vezes eu acho...

- Bobo. – beijei rapidamente seus lábios. – Vamos comer.

Tomamos o café da manhã em um clima de brincadeira e amor. Uma atmosfera intocável.

**Edward POV.**

Não existia palavra certa para o que estava acontecendo. Era cada detalhe, cada pedacinho da manhã tão perfeito que esse adjetivo chegava a ser um insulto para tudo isso.

Havíamos tomado um café da amanhã reforçado e agora estávamos limpando a sala das pétalas de rosa da noite anterior.

- Cara, eu deveria ter vencido a Alice... – resmungou segurando a vassoura.

- Como assim? – perguntei já com vontade de rir.

- A idéia de espalhar na escada foi dela! A minha idéia era só colocar as pétalas no meu quarto... – colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Acho que eu esqueci o fato de que os nossos pais chegariam no outro dia e que a gente não poderia ficar, _como qualquer casal normal_, o resto do dia se curtindo!! – ela soltou a vassoura e se sentou no primeiro degrau da escada. – Nossa... A gente já mora junto! Quantos passos já pulamos com isso? – perguntou olhando para mim. Não me segurei e comecei a rir. Um dia o cérebro de Bella iria explodir de tanto que funciona.

- Alguém já te disse que você pensa demais? – disse sentando ao seu lado.

- Todo dia. – revirou os olhos. Abri um sorriso.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: nós nos concentramos no fato de que tudo foi o mais perfeito possível e impossível e que nós realmente não somos um casal normal... – franzi o cenho para essa palavra. – Mas provavelmente nós somos o com mais amor e olha que eu coloco nessa lista Romeu e Julieta! - beijei o seu rosto.

Ela virou e ficou me encarando intensamente em silêncio.

- Bella?

- Acho que eu esqueci de respirar. – explicou dando de ombros. E pela 15ª vez na manhã eu sorri. Existia alguém mais feliz que eu? Duvido muito...

Me aproximei dela e a beijei com ternura. Logo o beijo já não era mais tão terno assim...

De repente a campainha tocou.

- Humm... Eles não iam voltar só à noite? – falou Bella entre o beijo.

- Eles não deveriam ter trazido a chave? – resmunguei quando já estava levantando.

- Vou levar esses sacos para os fundos... – avisou se referindo aos sacos de lixo que tínhamos juntado.

- Tudo bem que o final de semana foi bom, mas custava ter as chaves em mãos? – disse abrindo a porta, porém antes que eu pudesse reclamar de mais alguma coisa minha fala trancou. _Aquela_ não era Esme e muito menos Carlisle...

- DROGA! – ouvi o grito de Bella. – Cortei a minha mão com o vidro que tinha na lata de lixo... – contou assim que se aproximou de mim com a mão sangrando.

- Bella! Dói? – pedi preocupado e esquecendo momentaneamente da mulher parada na porta.

- Já fiz coisa pior. – sorriu para mim. – Onde esta o kit de primeiro socorros?

- No banheiro do andar de cima.

- Ah! Oi... – a minha estrela pareceu notar a presença dela. – Desculpa, mas... Eu te conheço? – tentou ser gentil.

- Você deve ser Isabella Swan... A filha da viúva.

- Ok... Pode ser. - Bella olhou para mim pedindo explicações.

- Bella essa é a Joanna Stevens - respirei fundo. – _Minha mãe..._

- Oi? – foi tudo o que saiu da boca dela.

- Eu sou a mãe de Edward. – Joanna explicou como se fosse para um criança de 5 anos.

- Eu entendi. Eu não entendi o que você esta fazendo aqui! – ela odiava quando a tratavam como criança e ela deveria estar tão confusa quanto eu! _O que ela esta fazendo aqui?_

- É melhor cuidar da sua mão. – sugeriu a... Minha mãe? Já entrando na nossa casa.

- Não foi nada sério. – a pequena não desgrudava o olhar de Joanna era como se quisesse analisá-la.

- Vá cuidar do seu machucado, meu amor. – disse. – É pequeno, mas não queremos que piore, não é? – beijei sua testa. – Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

- Eu já volto. – assenti tentando lhe passar tranqüilidade.

Fiquei olhando Bella até sumir nas escadas. Me virei para a mulher que parecia muito calma com essa situação.

- Não vai me convidar para sentar?

Apenas indiquei o sofá com a mão. Fiquei em pé.

- Vai ficar aí?

- Estou bem assim.

- Sério como o pai. – observou.

Eu senti meu peito menor. _Meu pai_. O que ele pensaria quando a visse aqui? Agora que ele estava tão bem com Esme...

- Meu amor. – a voz dela me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

- Como? – pedi confuso.

- Você chamou a filha da viúva de "meu amor". Isso é incesto, em? – riu da piada infame dela mesma.

- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer que você não falou isso e que não esta tratando essa situação no mínimo bizarra como se fosse rotineira. – comecei. – O que. Exatamente. Você. Quer. Aqui? – fui grosso, eu sei, mas como uma mulher que _some_ por... (Vamos ver eu fiz 18 anos, então ela sumiu por _18 anos_) toda a minha vida entra na _minha_ casa, fica chamando a _minha_ namorada de "filha da viúva" e ainda diz que o _meu_ namoro é um incesto!! Não tem como manter a calma.

- Eu vim ver como esta o meu filinho! – explicou como se fosse muito comum da parte dela.

- Você esta brincando com a minha cara, né? – perguntei em um tom calmo e pasmo.

- Edward... – antes que Joanna falasse qualquer coisa, Bella me chamou. – Vem aqui na cozinha um pouquinho.

Olhei para a tal mulher que deveria ser a minha mãe e segui a minha estrela.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntei assim que entramos no cômodo.

- Antes de qualquer coisa: você esta bem? – disse acariciando o meu rosto.

- Sim. – fechei meus olhos. – Acho que sim. Na verdade eu nem estou entendendo o que está acontecendo... Deve ser um sonho. – abri meus olhos e tentei sorrir. Notei que ela estava preocupada. – Hey... Desfaça essa carinha... – passei meus dedos na ruga de sua testa. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Acho que devemos ligar para o seu pai.

- É... Apesar que é tão injusto com eles... – falei a abraçando.

- Bem, eu realmente não sei o que fazer com ela até de noite. – declarou envolvendo a minha cintura.

- Nem eu, pequena. Nem eu. – afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos.


	17. Arrependimentos & Medo

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capítulo 16: ****Arrependimentos & Medo.**

**Bella POV.**

Eu realmente não sei o que falar ou pensar.

Não sei como me portar.

Não sei nem se a minha expressão esta correta.

Só sei que essa é a situação mais bizarra dos últimos tempos.

_Joanna Stevens._ Esse era o nome da mulher que se encontrava agora sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá da _minha_ casa, tomando um café feito por _mim_ e se dizendo mãe do _meu_ namorado.

Respira Bella. A gente supera mais essa.

- Então quer dizer que Carlisle e... – se ela chamar a minha mãe de viúva de novo...

- Esme. – disse entre os dentes.

- Esme... Nome diferente, não? – riu baixinho. Revirei os olhos. – Então quer dizer que os dois estão em uma segunda lua de mel?

- Foi o que a gente disse. – respondeu Edward com uma expressão tão séria que eu nunca havia o visto assim.

- Eles voltam hoje? – indagou curiosa.

- Sim. – falei com tédio.

- Você parece cansada, Isabella. – comentou olhando para a minha cara de saco cheio.

- Sem chances. Você não vai ficar sozinha com Edward. Não tão fácil.

- Ui... Você é possessiva?

Contei até mil para continuar a falar.

- Não. Apenas me preocupo com ele. – tentei não parecer tão raivosa, mas acho que não funcionou muito.

O celular de Edward tocou. Ele pediu licença e foi atender mais afastado.

- Você vai ficar com rugas de expressão se continuar emburrada assim. – ela abriu o sorrisinho para mim.

- Eu não me importo. – retruquei sem mudar a minha cara.

- Você não gosta de mim, não é? – constatou.

- Você é muito observadora. – ironizei.

- Sabe, deve ser bom para Edward ter alguém tão super protetor ao seu lado. – agora ela estava ironizando a conversa.

- Imagino que como a mãe atenciosa que você é você deve achar bom mesmo. – rebati. Ah! Aquela mulher estava me dando nos nervosos! Olha, nós ouvimos o tempo inteiro que as pessoas mudam e que elas podem ter boas intenções, contudo era impossível acreditar que essa tal de Joanna tinha se arrependido de ter largado Carlisle e Edward anos atrás.

- Era o meu pai. – anunciou Edward se sentando ao meu lado no chão. Sim, eu estava sentada no chão encostada na parede. Tudo para não deixar de encarar bem a cara desse projeto de mãe.

- E como eles estão? – perguntei.

- Eles estão vindo. – me garantiu olhando bem nos meus olhos.

Eu entendi a mensagem: ele contou para Carlisle que ela esta aqui.

A sala estava tomada por um silêncio embaraçador. Eu sabia que se abrisse o bico ia falar besteira de tanto ódio, ela podia ser cara de pau, porém não era boba de ser a quebrar o silêncio e Edward com certeza estava tão perdido em pensamentos e dúvidas que nem sabia o que dizer. Apertei sua mão.

- Então... - ele começou enquanto apertava mais minha mão – Você que mandou o álbum?

- Claro. – assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela realmente achava que estava fazendo o bem para Edward?

- Por quê? – ele disse simplesmente.

- Para você... De presente de aniversário.

- E porque isso agora?

- Olha, meu filho, eu não vou entrar nesse assunto tão delicado para a nossa família com uma estranha junto.

Ri alto. Estranha? Eu? Será?

- Esta brincando, né? – foi tudo o que falei.

- A Bella não vai sair daqui e ela não é uma estranha. Você sabe quem é a estranha aqui melhor do que ninguém... – o meu anjo largou de uma só vez. – Eu apenas quero entender o porquê disso tudo! Foram dezoito anos sem dar um sinal de vida, sem querer saber de mim ou de meu pai! Pra que voltar? Justo agora?

- E se eu estou arrependida?

- Aí é que está! – ele se colocou de pé. – Você não está!! Você entrou aqui, ficou largando indiretas para a minha namorada, ficou o tempo inteiro conversando como se nada estivesse errado!!

- Eu mudei, meu filho. – Joanna também se levantou e tentou acariciar o rosto dele.

- Não encosta em mim e não me chama de meu filho. Pelo menos não agora, ok? Eu nem sei quem você é... – dito isso subiu as escadas correndo me deixando sozinha com a mulher.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e voltou a se sentar. Eu respirei fundo e fui atrás de Edward.

- Edward... – chamei assim que entrei em seu quarto. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho, Bella.

- Hey... Calma, ok? Vai dar tudo certo. – tentei. – Se senta que eu vou pegar um copo de água para você.

- Eu não quero. – disse ríspido. Resolvi me aproximar.

- Edward... Eu sei que essa mulher é uma estranha para nós e que ela só quer se aproveitar da gente, mas fica tranqüilo, esta bem?

- E você conhece ela para falar isso? – se virou de repente e me olhou com firmeza. Minhas pernas bambearam por alguns segundos.

- Não,mas...

- Olha, eu também não a conheço e só estou tentando entender isso tudo. Então, por favor, saia daqui que depois a gente conversa. – caminhou até a porta e me encarou com um sentimento que eu interpretei como sendo raiva. Sim, raiva de mim.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou para o meu quarto... Afinal a visita é sua. – mais sussurrei do falei. Saí sem olhá-lo. Eu não queria ver aquele olhar novamente.

**Edward POV.**

Assim que fechei a porta senti o meu coração apertar. O que eu tinha feito? Acabei por descontar toda a minha frustração na Bella. Justo nela...

Achei melhor me enfiar na cama até os nossos pais chegarem para não fazer mais nenhuma merda.

Quando deu oito horas da noite ouvi barulhos na porta seguidos dos gritos exaltados de meu pai. _Ela_ ainda estava lá e eu que tinha esperanças de ser tudo um pesadelo.

Resolvi descer.

Cheguei lá e encontrei Carlisle andando de um lado para o outro assim como eu estava antes e Esme parada em um canto da sala com o rosto preocupado.

- Edward! – meu pai disse assim que me viu.

- Pai...

- O que ela disse para você? - pediu exasperado.

- Nada... Sei lá, pai. Eu subi e deixei ela aí. – passei a mão no cabelo completamente perdido.

- Que belos modos você deu para ele, não é? – Joanna se pronunciou.

- Cala. . – nunca vi o meu pai tão descontrolado como ele estava agora e isso só fez a minha confusão ficar maior ainda.

- Pai... Senta. Você vai ter um treco daqui a pouco... – tentei o acalmar.

- EU NÃO VOU SENTAR! EU QUERO SABER O QUE ELA DISSE PARA VOCÊ! – gritou parando na frente da suposta mãe e a pegando pelo braço com força. – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PARA ELE? QUAL FOI A MENTIRA DESSA VEZ????

- EU NÃO DISSE NADA! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. – Tinha uma menina grudada na gente o tempo inteiro. Eu não iria conversar sobre a minha vida com uma estranha junto. – continuou com o tom mais baixo.

- Bella! Onde ela está? – dessa vez era Esme se aproximando por mim com os olhos transbordando nervosismo.

- Eu... Eu acho que ela está no quarto dela. – respondi um pouco transtornado. Ainda não aceitava o fato de ter descontado tudo nela.

- Tudo bem. Vamos contar a verdade aqui! – Carlisle largou o braço da mulher e parou ao meu lado. – Essa mulher está há dois anos ligando para mim, me chantageando e pedindo dinheiro. Eu nunca dei, nunca cedi! Então ela resolve aparecer aqui para ver se derrete o coração do filinho que ela diz tanto amar só para conseguir dinheiro!

Aquelas palavras me pegaram em cheio. Tudo bem que eu nunca acreditei muito no fato de que Joanna Stevens estava arrependida, porém eu nunca pensei que fosse tudo por dinheiro. Eu acho que bem lá no fundo eu tinha esperanças de que ela só quisesse recuperar o tempo perdido mesmo. _Eu estava enganado._

- Como ousa envenenar o meu filho contra mim! – ela se levantou o dedo raivosa.

Esme colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Ele não é seu filho e nunca foi!!- meu pai rebateu. – E saiba de uma coisa: essa família aqui já teve problemas demais por muitos anos e finalmente agora é que estamos entrando nos eixos! Então não vai ser você e esse seu interesse barato que vai chegar para desmontar tudo outra vez. NÓS SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA E FAMÍLIA FICA UNIDA. – ele destacou a última frase.

Enquanto assistia Joanna sendo expulsa da nossa casa aos berros de meu pai, senti a minha cabeça zunindo. Tudo começou a ficar distante e eu mal ouvia o que era dito. Era muita informação para uma pessoa só.

Dei um leve sorriso para Esme e subi em direção ao meu quarto. Olhei para a porta de Bella que estava fechada. Ela deve estar com fones de ouvido para não ouvir a gritaria... Ela odeia brigas.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui tomar um banho.

Quando deitei na minha cama não consegui pensar em mais nada, fui tragado por uma escuridão e uma legião de pesadelos terríveis.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Oii!_

_Dois de uma vez só! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Eu postei assim,porque nós só temos mais três capítulos e eu vou ficar uns dias fora,então eu não queria ninguém morrendo por muito tempo. Uahauh_

_Muito obrigada sempre,viu?_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Lilah Cullen: Muito obrigada querida! Beijosss ;***_

_**Miih...Cullen: Muito obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando =D Beijoss,flor! ;***_

_**Mirian masen: Desculpa por demorar tanto =/ Eu não gosto disso,mas eu nem sempre consigo atualizar rápido! Beijosss flor! ;***_

_**Mary: Muito obrigadaaaa! Beijosss ;****_

_**Josie: Muito,muito,muiittoo obrigada pelos elogios! Beijosss ;***_

_**Julieide: Muito obrigada,querida! ;******_

_**Maríllya: Olá!!! Muito obrigadaaa por ler!! Beijosss ;*****_

_**LadyRevolution: Muito obrigada,meu amor! ;*****_

_**Bárbara: Sério que foi a sua primeira fic? Olha,muittiiooo obriigadaaa e eu recomendo que você dê uma procurada aqui pelo site,porque tem várias outras muuittooo boass também! Beijosssss ;****_

_É isso! Vou começar a escrever o próximo ainda hoje e quem sabe se não acontece um milagre e amanhã eu já consiga postar? Se não vais er só mais tarde mesmo =/_

_Beijosss e boas fériass!_

_Isa_


	18. Não me faça perguntas que não te

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x**

**Capítulo 17: ****Não me faça perguntas que não te direi mentiras.**

**Edward POV.**

Acordei com a minha cabeça zunindo. Por um breve momento eu achei que tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior tinha sido um pesadelo horrendo. Infelizmente eu estava enganado.

Me levantei da cama e vesti uma roupa. Já estava quase na hora de ir para o colégio e eu tinha que falar com Bella antes de qualquer coisa. Eu não me perdoava por ter brigado com ela por causa de uma mulher tão baixa feito Joanna.

Saí de meu quarto e encontrei o dela aberto, porém vazio. Desci na esperança de encontrá-la tomando café com nossos pais.

Quando cheguei lá, só tinha Esme e Carlisle na cozinha. Nem sinal da minha estrela.

- Cadê a Bella? – perguntei sem nem ao menos dar bom dia.

- Ela... – meu pai olhou para Esme antes de continuar. – Ela ligou para Alice ontem à noite e ela veio buscar ela. Acho que Bella precisava ficar um pouco longe disso tudo, então ela foi dormir lá na casa dela e de Emmett. Vocês se encontram na escola.

Fiquei sem reação. Essa era a confirmação de que eu realmente magoei a minha pequena. Justo ela que sempre esteve comigo e que nunca levantou a voz para mim sem ter razão. Senti um aperto no peito que eu sabia que só passaria quando tivesse Bella novamente em meus braços.

- Eu vou para a aula. – avisei já saindo.

- Não vai comer nada? – pediu Esme protetora. Apenas fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Edward... – chamou Carlisle. Me virei para encará-lo. – A Joanna ainda esta na cidade. Ela esta no hotel de Forks. – continuou.

- Melhorou muito o meu dia com essa notícia. – sorri sem humor e saí pegando a minha mochila e as chaves do carro.

Fui o caminho inteiro desejando ter Bella ao meu lado no carro. _Que diabos eu fui fazer?_

Estacionei o carro e procurei pelo carro de Emmett esperançoso. Nada. Se eles não viessem à aula hoje, eu morria.

Passou alguns minutos e vi o jipe do grandão chegando. Os três saíram e começaram a andar em direção ao colégio.

Olhei para a minha estrela e vi que ela olhava fixo para chão, segurando os livros nos braços. Ela estava mal e a culpa era minha. _Só minha._

Eu pensei em ir falar logo com ela, mas me faltou coragem. Tinha medo de fazê-la mais triste ainda.

Não tinha nenhuma aula com nenhum dos outros nos primeiros períodos e também não prestei atenção em nenhum professor. Logo tocou o sinal para o intervalo e me dirigi sem emoção para o refeitório.

Rosalie e Emmett eram os únicos sentados na nossa mesa. Peguei um refrigerante e me sentei calado no meu lugar.

- Esta tudo bem? – Rose disse preocupada.

- Não pergunta que eu não estou com vontade de mentir hoje. – sorri amarelo.

- Ela vai entender. Você sabe que vai. – Emm tentou me acalmar.

- É... – falei completamente desanimado.

Nós três pulamos da cadeira quando ouvimos os gritos exasperados de Alice que chegou correndo.

- AJUDEEEEEEMM! – a baixinha pulava desesperada.

- O que houve Allie? – a loira perguntou.

- A Beeelllaaa...

- O que tem ela? – a interrompi me levantando.

- ELA TA MATANDO A JÉSSICA!!!! – ela berrou.

Começamos a ouvir um_ "Briga!Briga!Briga!"_ vindo do pátio da escola. Corremos até lá.

O que vi foi a cena mais cômica e trágica da minha vida. Cômica porque Jéssica estava apanhando feio da minha Bella e trágica porque se ninguém fizesse nada Bella iria matar a loira falsificada.

- Nunca. Mais. Fale. Isso. Deles. Ouviu?? – ela gritava enquanto acertava uns tapas no rosto da outra.

Jasper estava parado próximo a elas rindo.

- Você vai deixar elas se matarem, seu imbecil? – dei um tapa na cabeça dele. Ele resmungou e me acompanhou até lá para separá-las.

- Bella... – chamava tentando prendê-la em meus braços.

- Me deixa acabar com ela, Edward! – ela esperneava.

- Vem "ser estranho"! Vem me bater, vem vadia petulante! – Jéssica provocou enquanto se debatia no abraço forte de Jazz.

- Ahh vadia é você! Eu não fico dando pro primeiro aparece e nem deixo qualquer um passar a mão em mim!! – ouvi a risada de Emmett.

-Suaaaa... – a loira metida foi interrompida pelo diretor da Forks High School.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – pediu MUITO bravo.

- A Swan começou a me bater por nada, diretor! – acusou.

- Por nada?? Você disse que a minha família era uma farsa e que os meus amigos não prestavam!!!! – Bella se defendeu e eu ainda a prendia pela cintura. Essa Jéssica estava pedindo para apanhar! Olha o que ela fala pra a minha pequena!

- Olha Swan se você esta com uma crise interna o problema é seu, meu bem.

- CHEGA! – o diretor berrou. – O que esta acontecendo Srª. Swan? Você nunca foi assim... – falou se dirigindo a Bella.

- A paciência tem limite. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Vocês duas para a diretoria que nós conversamos lá. E o resto de volta pra as aulas.

Só então notei que ainda envolvia Bella. Soltei hesitante meus braços dela e ela me olhou com um sorriso pequeno que não chegava ao seus olhos.

- Boa Bellinha! – Emm fez graça quando ela passou por ele.

Fomos para a aula de biologia. Não me pergunte qual era a matéria. Todos nós estávamos em silêncio desde a briga, acho que ninguém sabia o que falar.

Bella entrou no meio da aula. Se sentou ao meu lado como de costume, contudo ela abaixou a cabeça na mesa bufando.

- E aí? Como foi lá? – sussurrou Jasper atrás da gente.

- Não fala comigo. – ela respondeu sem levantar a cabeça.

- Esta tudo bem? – falou Alice preocupada.

- Não faz pergunta difícil que eu não estou com vontade de mentir. – resmungou.

A minha vontade era de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu tinha grande parcela de culpa no humor dela.

O clima estava pesado hoje. Ninguém conversava muito e foi assim que seguimos para os nossos carros. Eu cuidava Bella pelo canto do olho e ela continuava alheia a tudo.

- Filho!!!!

Era _aquela_ voz. Era ela. Joanna Stevens estava acenando para mim parada ao lado do meu volvo. Trinquei os dentes e senti Bella ficar mais rígida ao meu lado.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei ríspido.

- Eu vim ver onde o meu menino estuda. – sorriu. Ouvi um resmungo da minha pequena ao meu lado.

- Quem? – falei cinicamente.

- Como assim? – tentou rir.

- Eu não vejo nenhum "seu menino" aqui, Joanna. – continuei. – Você nunca foi minha mãe e deixou mais do que claro que nunca será. Eu não vou te dar dinheiro e muito menos ficar do seu lado. Eu não vou ir contra o meu pai por você e não vou colocar o que a nossa família construiu por água abaixo. Você estragou demais a minha vida por apenas um dia nela e eu não vou deixar você continuar fazendo isso. – respirei fundo e continuei. – Agora se pode me dar licença... Eu tenho que levar a minha namorada para casa para podermos almoçar com a _nossa família._

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca eu peguei a mão de Bella e entrei no meu carro. Podia ouvir Alice e Rosalie a chamando de alguma coisa como "Desgraçada" e derivados e ainda pude ouvir Emmett gargalhando quando Jasper sibilou um "Nunca mais atormente nossas vidas." para Joanna antes de entrar no carro.

Olhei uma última vez para o rosto daquela que se dizia minha mãe e arranquei o carro me sentindo um pouco mais leve. Eu só ficaria completamente aliviado quando Bella me perdoasse.

Me arrisquei a olhar de relance para ela,mas não consegui decifrar a sua expressão.

Logo estávamos estacionando na frente de casa.

Não sai do carro e ela também não. Olhávamos fixamente para frente.

- Edward... – começou.

- Me desculpa. – a interrompi me virando para ela. – Eu simplesmente não tinha o direito de ter brigado com você por causa daquela mulher. Eu não sei o que me deu, eu... – suspirei exasperado. – Me perdoa.

Ela mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e esticou a mão para acariciar o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos com carinho.

- Eu sempre soube que você não queria ter feito aquilo e eu só fui dormir nos meninos pra não ter chance de brigarmos mais naquela noite. Ambos estávamos irritados e abalados com toda aquela situação... Eu só tenho que te pedir desculpas por ter te deixado sozinho no meio daquilo tudo e...

- Shhh... - coloquei um dedo em sua boca para calar ela. – Não fale isso. Por favor, me deixa assumir essa culpa sozinho. – sorri.

- Eu posso ao menos dizer que eu te amo?

- Eu também te amo e nunca esqueça disso. Mesmo com os meus erros estúpidos, eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa desse mundo.

Nos abraçamos forte e só nos afastamos para um beijo.

- A propósito, o que o diretor te disse? – falei assim que nos separamos.

- Ele me mandou fazer um trabalho. Só isso, porque eu nunca incomodo. – sorriu orgulhosa.

- Trabalho de quê?

- Sobre Romeu e Julieta. – disse começando a rir.

- Ele realmente não queria te dar um castigo. – ri também. Ela sabia essa história de cor. Tenho certeza que iria amar fazer o tal trabalho. – E a Jéssica? – lembrei da outra lá.

- Ah! Ela vai ter que limpar o refeitório por uma semana depois da aula. – segurou o riso. – Ela já tinha um monte de outras advertências, então...

Nos olhamos e desatamos a gargalhar. Mais um daqueles ataques de riso sem fundamento que eu só tinha com a minha Bella.

Meu coração batia tranqüilo agora. Eu estava completo, não precisava de ninguém mais em minha vida. Eu tinha a minha estrela comigo e a certeza de que quando eu entrasse em casa eu teria um almoço de família com a minha família que é formada de um jeito estranho, porém é _minha._

Mas o almoço fica para depois de batermos o nosso recorde de mais tempo rindo juntos sem parar.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Oi!**_

_**Voltei de viagem ontem e escrevi esse capítulo hoje mesmo! Estava transbordando de idéias!**_

_**Lembrando que a fic está terminando... Temos apenas mais dois capítulos. =/**_

_**Massss eu já comecei uma nova fic para vocês! Ela se chama **_**Reação de Coragem**_** e conta a história de um universo alternativo em que Bella, Edward e Jasper são estudantes de medicina e que irão aprender muito sobre a vida com uma paciente do hospital. Na história, Bella tem TOC (transtorno obsessivo compulsivo) e é irmã de Alice que odeia ela por motivos que só lendo a fic para saber. Edward e Bella mantêm um caso, mas não assumem namoro também por motivos que só lendo a fic para saber. Emmett trabalha no hospital onde os três irão trabalhar quando forem fazer os estágios deles em medicina e lá onde tudo começa. Os pares são convencionais e a história é cheia de surpresas que só lendo para saber mesmo. ^^ Aqui está o link com o prólogo,mas pretendo postar o primeiro capitulo hoje ainda.**_

_**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 2 3 6 6 4 8 / 1 /R e a c a o _ d e _ C o r a g e m (aquela velha coisa de tirar os espaços ^^)**_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**B. Lautner: Nossa! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos,amor! ;***_

_**Bárbara: Nossaaaa muito o brigada por toda a consideração! E agradeço as suas amigas que também lêem. Posso sim te indicar fic: eu gosto muito de uma que esta quase completa chamada "Mergulho no Escuro"da Maria Lua. Eu AMO "Tudo pode acontecer na ditadura" e " Me deixe te amar" da Isa Stream e eu gosto bastante também da "A Magia do Casamento" da Kagome Juh. Sem dúvidas eu leio muitas outras e estou esquecendo de uma que eu amo,mas essas foram as que me vieram na cabeça. Vai nas minhas favoritas que tem essas e mais um monte lá. ^^ Beijosss ;***_

_**Bruna: Muuiittoo obrigada por ler,flor! ;* **_

_**NO NAME: uahauahuahauahu eu te ajudo a matar ela! Muito obrigada por ler! Beijosss**_

_**Miih...Cullen: Obrigada por sempre comentar! E sim: o Ed não esta completamente errado. O cara tava com a vida fudida,fala sério. Uahuahau Beijosssss**_

_**O resto respondido por e-mail!**_

_**Mil beijos para vocês e logo, logo estou de volta. ^^ Espero que gostem da nova fic também.**_

_**Isa**_


	19. Essencial

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capitulo 18: ****Essencial.**

_6 meses depois..._

**Edward POV**

- Eu vou começar a rir! – Bella protestou quando paramos todos na frente da porta do escritório de meu pai onde ele estava com Esme lendo uns livros.

- Essa que é a graça, tampinha! – Emmett bagunçou os seus cabelos.

- Mas por que eu? – suplicou.

- Por que a mãe é a sua! – Alice bateu palminhas.

- Foda-se! – respondeu dando de ombros e todos nós rimos.

Havia passado seis maravilhosos meses e hoje era a formatura de Emmett. O nosso amigo grandão estava indo para a faculdade enquanto a gente se preparava para encarar o último ano da escola antes de também seguir para a universidade.

Agora estávamos tentando convencer Bella a ir falar com nossos pais fingindo ter dúvidas quanto ao modo como se faz os bebês. Motivo? Ver a minha estrela envergonhada e os nossos pais em uma saia justa era o presente de formatura pedido por Emm.

- Eu realmente não entendo essa sua obsessão por me ver pagando mico! – tentou mais uma vez.

Rosalie bateu na porta. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior já começando a ficar vermelha.

- Entre!

Ela entrou e nós ficamos parados na porta.

- Ern... Sabe, eu tenho uma dúvida e eu queria saber se vocês poderiam me ajudar. – começou confiante.

- Fala, minha filha. – encorajou a mãe dela. Ouvi Jasper segurando o riso.

- É... – ela estava muito nervosa. A minha vontade era de pegar ela e tirá-la de lá. – Como exatamente os bebês são feitos? – largou tudo de uma vez.

Foi inevitável. Até eu tranquei a gargalhada que estava querendo estourar.

Esme e Carlisle se olharam.

- Como assim? – disse meu pai com cautela.

- Eu digo... Claro que eu sei como são feitos, mas... Eu nunca entendi muito bem.

A minha madastra olhou para a filha e depois para mim com um olhar assustado. Droga! Ela estava fazendo suposições!

- Bella você não está... – iniciou devagar.

- NÃO! NÃO! MÃE! – a minha pequena gritou mexendo o braço rapidamente e então se virou para Emmett. – EMMETT! SATISFEITO? AGORA EU POSSO ME RETIRAR E FICAR VERMELHA PELAS PRÓXIMAS 24 HORAS?

Ri de leve e me aproximei dela, a abraçando. Olhei para os nossos pais que ainda estavam brancos.

- Esqueçam! Foi uma brincadeira boba do Emmett... Só isso. - expliquei.

Automaticamente estavam todos rindo juntos e Bella ria, porém com o rosto enterrado em meu peito de vergonha.

Fomos para a sala e ficamos sentados no sofá olhando a TV enquanto Jasper trocava os canais.

- E lá se foi mais um ano... – comentou a minha estrela sentando no meu colo.

- É... Os últimos seis meses foram agitados, em? – Rose riu.

- Pois é... – concordei afundando o meu rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Bella.

- Sabe... Como que vão ficar as coisas agora que o Emm vai para uma faculdade longe daqui? – perguntou.

- Ah... Tem uma coisa que precisamos contar para vocês. Jazz, por ser meu irmão, já sabe, mas... Bem... Eu vou com Emmett. – comunicou a loira.

Silêncio de alguns segundos.

- Vocês irão fazer falta, mas daqui a um ano estamos todos juntos novamente. – falou a baixinha indo abraçar a amiga.

- Vou terminar a escola lá enquanto Emm vai para a faculdade. Tenho certeza que quando menos esperarmos o nosso grupo estará reunido em alguma sala da faculdade de Yale! – comemorou antecipadamente Rosalie.

- Bom, dessa vez é para valer. Realmente vamos ficar desfalcados... Nem que seja por um ano apenas. – falou Jazz suspirando pesadamente.

- Ahh vai! Ninguém vai começar a chorar ou coisa parecida, porque eu vou ser a primeira a abrir o berreiro aqui. – reclamou Bella. Notei que ela já tinha os olhos mareados e a apertei mais de encontro a mim.

- Que tal um abraço coletivo? – sugeriu o grandão.

E assim fizemos. A nossa amizade era mais forte do que qualquer uma que alguém já viu. Não tínhamos problemas em dizer que nos amávamos e nem de nos abraçar no meio da sala. Éramos uma família a parte e eu sabia que mesmo com dois membros distante, ainda permaneceríamos unidos.

- Eu odeio ter que estragar o momento, mas é melhor cada um começar a se arrumar, porque daqui a uma hora começa a formatura do nosso gigante aqui! – Allie o abraçou pela cintura.

- Ta ficando velhooo... – Bella cantarolou já subindo as escadas antes que Emm pudesse bagunçar seus cabelos novamente.

**Bella POV.**

Quando Rose comunicou que iria com Emmett eu fiquei mais triste ainda. Até pensei em tentar convencê-la a ficar, mas depois me coloquei no lugar dela e vi que se fosse Edward indo para uma faculdade longe eu também iria junto.

Alice havia separado a roupa de todos, como sempre, e comigo não foi diferente. Ninguém estava chiquérrimo, porém estávamos todos ajeitadinhos.

Desci as escadas correndo segurando as sandálias pretas de salto relativamente alto que deveria usar quando ouvi um grito vindo da cozinha. Parecia ser a minha mãe.

- Mãe?? – chamei assim que entrei no cômodo.

O que vi foi uma cena que nunca mais esquecerei: _a primeira vez que presenciei Edward e Esme em um momento deles, sem brigas, caras sérias ou barreiras. _ Eram apenas um jovem e uma mulher que riam de uma travessa espatifada no chão que sujava tudo de farinha, inclusive os dois. Já fazia seis meses desde que tudo começou a melhorar na nossa família, contudo tinha certas coisas que ainda éramos um pouco distantes um do outro, afinal foram anos assim. Ver o meu amor e a minha mãe rindo facilmente de uma coisa tão banal me fez um bem tão grande que nem eu fazia idéia que me faria.

Sorri vendo aquilo e subi novamente para o meu quarto a fim de terminar de me arrumar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Tapei os ouvidos ao grito da minha amiga nanica.

- Alice, menos! É só farinha! – meu anjo se defendeu enquanto a fadinha pulava tentando limpar as leves manchas brancas que tinha no terno preto dele. – Pronto. Esta limpo, viu? – apontou para onde ela tinha passado o pano e não tinha mais vestígio de sujeira.

- Mas é uma criança! Credo! – resmungou Allie mais uma vez.

- Concordo plenamente com o fato do Eddie ser uma criança,mas eu realmente quero chegar na hora na minha formatura. – falou Emmett puxando Rosalie pelo braço.

- Tudo bem. Vou fingir que não foi você que me chamou de criança, Emm. – Edward revirou os olhos.

Seguimos todos para os carros. Carlisle e Esme iriam com os pais de Jasper e Rose e encontraríamos todos lá.

Quando chegamos lá, a escola estava lotada. Eu acho que cidade inteira entrava naquele pátio onde foi montado tudo. Sentamos lado a lado e sorri ao ver Emm abraçando seus pais que ele não via a tanto tempo.

- Vamos chamar agora Emmett McCarty, o orador da turma! – anunciou o diretor no microfone.

- Alguém sabia que ele era o orador? – sussurrou Jasper para gente. Negamos com a cabeça.

- Ham ham. – pigarreou no microfone. – Boa noite a todos! Eu queria agradecer a minha turma por terem me escolhido para esse papel tão... tão legal. – sorriu satisfeito e nós batemos palmas, seguidos de todo o resto. – Eu posso ser um brincalhão 24 horas por dia e nem sempre levar as coisas a sério – começou o seu discurso. – mas eu e todos os meus colegas aqui estamos cientes de que nunca estaríamos nos preparando para encarar uma faculdade se não fossem as pessoas especiais que passam por nosso caminho. Cada um aqui tem as suas e eu vou falar das minhas. – sorriu novamente. – Eu tenho que agradecer muito aos meus pais por sempre me apoiarem em tudo, inclusive de vir morar em outra cidade junto com uma nanica metida para estudar.

- Hey! – Alice protestou e a gente riu dela.

- O fato é que essa nanica, que também pode ser chamada de Alice ou Duende, é a minha grande amiga. Eu dividi um apartamento com ela por alguns anos e sei que ela teve muita paciência com as minhas bagunças e manias. Vou sentir falta de você me acordando de manhã com uma corneta. – todos gargalharam. Em pensar que baixinha fazia mesmo isso. – Foi em função dela que eu conhecia mais três pessoas que são tão importantes quanto para mim. Uma delas se tornou o amor da minha vida, a pessoa que eu amarei por toda a minha existência e que é linda por dentro e por fora. Rose, eu te amo!

Foi um suspiro geral. Rosalie não se conteve e começou a chorar emocionada agarrada no braço do irmão.

- Daí um dia eu estava na biblioteca e _alguém_ resolveu ver se voava e despencou da escada enquanto pegava o último livro da prateleira. – senti meu rosto corar ao som das risadas. – Foi assim que Bella entrou na minha vida... Já me fazendo rir da cara dela! Depois disso eu me dediquei ao meu esporte favorito: fazê-la tropeçar! Acreditem em mim: é a coisa mais fácil que tem. Apesar de que agora o "Senhor Edward responsável Cullen" não larga mais a desastre, mas ainda dá para fazer ela passar vergonha. Ah sim! Como não falar do Eddiiieeeeeee – bateu palminhas. – o cara que sabe tudo de biologia e matemática e que mesmo estando um ano atrás de mim foi quem me fez passar na prova de geometria! – riu e depois ficou um pouco mais sério. – Eu falei isso tudo só para dizer que sozinho não somos nada e eu sem essas pessoas que citei sou menos do que um nada. Isso vai soar gay, mas... Eu amo todos vocês.

Aplaudimos o discurso do nosso amigo urso e senti que meus olhos estavam mareados.

A cerimônia até que foi rápida e depois de todas as felicitações ao formando, o nosso grupo foi para o mesmo parque em que fomos quando eu estava ameaçada de ir embora para Nova Iorque.

Sentamos na grama, olhando as estrelas. Ficamos em silêncio até Rosalie começar a gargalhar sozinha.

- Rose? – perguntou Allie olhando o ataque dela.

- Sabe o que é engraçado nisso tudo? – ela ria tanto que parecia que ia explodir.

- O quê? – indaguei já com medo da resposta.

- É que não importa se estamos de bem com a nossa família, se estamos brigados, felizes ou de mal com o mundo: no final acaba sempre apenas a gente, sentados em algum gramado e em um silêncio absoluto. – explicou já mais calma. – Até alguém fazer algum comentário estúpido ou começar a rir do nada.

Rimos, concordando com ela. Era sempre assim mesmo!

- Vou sentir falta disso... – suspirou a baixinha.

- Hey! Cadê a Alice que ficava dizendo que não era nada, que em um ano estarão todos juntos... – disse Edward, bagunçando os cabelos dela.

- Ahhhh! Mas a saudade fica igual, né? – respondeu mostrando a língua para ele.

- Bem, mas daí é só lembrar quando era _eu_ quem estava indo embora. – falei com a voz um pouco baixa ao lembrar que quase fiquei sem Edward. Ele apertou o abraço com o braço que estava em minha cintura. – Gente, vocês mesmos disseram que era óbvio que logo iríamos, de algum modo, nos separarmos. Não tem como escapar! – continuei com a voz normal.

- É... Agora só o tempo. – comentou Jasper em um tom saudoso.

- Ah! Vai ser engraçado nos encontrar depois de um tempo. Sempre muda alguma coisinha que seja! – Rosalie sorriu com a possibilidade. Rimos com sua expectativa.

- FOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTO! –anunciou Emmett se levantando e preparando a câmera em algum lugar que pegasse todos nós. – Digam "avestruz"!

- AVESTRUZZZ! – gritamos assim que ele se juntou no grupo.

Ficamos até bem tarde no parque. Eu e Edward chegamos em casa quase duas da manhã.

Entramos e nos deparamos com minha mãe e Carlisle dormindo abraçados no sofá com a TV ligada.

- Eles devem ter adormecido nos esperando. – concluiu o meu anjo.

- Eu queria tirar uma foto disso. – falei desligando a TV. – Pensei que nunca fosse vê-los assim.

- É... – concordou, cobrindo os dois com uma manta que estava próxima. – As coisas mudaram, pequena.

- Para melhor. – o abracei forte.

- Muito melhor. – sussurrou em meus cabelos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Oiiiiii!**_

_**Postei! Consegui postar domingo mesmo! Ufa!!**_

_**Não poderei responder as reviews hoje,mas MUITO OBRIGADA¹²³³³ a vocês! AMO-OS! (LLLLLL)**_

_**O próximo será o último capitulo =/ Eu vou sentir falta disso!**_

_**Massss vocês me encontram na fic ExB " Reação de Coragem". ^^ Aliás, muito o brigada a todos que leram os primeiros capítulos! (L)**_

_**Beijosss**_

_**Isa**_


	20. Cap Essencial discurso corrigido

**GENTE! Eu simplesmente não me perdôo por ter esquecido do Jasper no discurso do Emmett. MUITO OBRIGADA às meninas que me chamaram a atenção para esse erro mais que terrível.**

**Aqui está a parte do discurso em que Jasper é citado. Desculpas de novo!**

Discurso de Emmett corrigido do capitulo_ Essencial_: 

- Vamos chamar agora Emmett McCarty, o orador da turma! – anunciou o diretor no microfone.

- Alguém sabia que ele era o orador? – sussurrou Jasper para gente. Negamos com a cabeça.

- Ham ham. – pigarreou no microfone. – Boa noite a todos! Eu queria agradecer a minha turma por terem me escolhido para esse papel tão... tão legal. – sorriu satisfeito e nós batemos palmas, seguidos de todo o resto. – Eu posso ser um brincalhão 24 horas por dia e nem sempre levar as coisas a sério – começou o seu discurso. – mas eu e todos os meus colegas aqui estamos cientes de que nunca estaríamos nos preparando para encarar uma faculdade se não fossem as pessoas especiais que passam por nosso caminho. Cada um aqui tem as suas e eu vou falar das minhas. – sorriu novamente. – Eu tenho que agradecer muito aos meus pais por sempre me apoiarem em tudo, inclusive de vir morar em outra cidade junto com uma nanica metida para estudar.

- Hey! – Alice protestou e a gente riu dela.

- O fato é que essa nanica, que também pode ser chamada de Alice ou Duende, é a minha grande amiga. Eu dividi um apartamento com ela por alguns anos e sei que ela teve muita paciência com as minhas bagunças e manias. Vou sentir falta de você me acordando de manhã com uma corneta. – todos gargalharam. Em pensar que baixinha fazia mesmo isso. – Foi em função dela que eu conhecia mais quatro pessoas que são tão importantes quanto para mim. Uma delas se tornou o amor da minha vida, a pessoa que eu amarei por toda a minha existência e que é linda por dentro e por fora. Rose, eu te amo!

Foi um suspiro geral. Rosalie não se conteve e começou a chorar emocionada agarrada no braço do irmão.

- Daí um dia eu estava na biblioteca e _alguém_ resolveu ver se voava e despencou da escada enquanto pegava o último livro da prateleira. – senti meu rosto corar ao som das risadas. – Foi assim que Bella entrou na minha vida... Já me fazendo rir da cara dela! Depois disso eu me dediquei ao meu esporte favorito: fazê-la tropeçar! Acreditem em mim: é a coisa mais fácil que tem. Apesar de que agora o "Senhor Edward responsável Cullen" não larga mais a desastre, mas ainda dá para fazer ela passar vergonha. Ah sim! Como não falar do Eddiiieeeeeee – bateu palminhas. – o cara que sabe tudo de biologia e matemática e que mesmo estando um ano atrás de mim foi quem me fez passar na prova de geometria! – riu – **E para completar esse meu time de primeira, tem meu irmaozão Jasper! Que mesmo sendo sério muitas vezes e quieto na dele, tem as melhores piadas, te acalma quando você precisa e ainda por cima **_**perde**_** para mim em todas as corridas. **– estufou o peito e depois ficou um pouco mais sério. – Eu falei isso tudo só para dizer que sozinho não somos nada e eu sem essas pessoas que citei sou menos do que um nada. Isso vai soar gay, mas... Eu amo todos vocês.

**Pronto gente! Esta concertado!**

**Mil desculpas de novo! Nem sei como pude fazer uma coisas dessas!**

**A seguir, o último capítulo.**

**Até!**


	21. Tudo é Novo outra Vez

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Último capítulo: ****Tudo é novo outra vez****.**

"_**Mudaram as estações **_

_**E nada mudou**_

_**Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu**_

_**Está tudo assim tão diferente..."**_

_Um ano depois..._

**Bella POV.**

- Mais para cima! – minha mãe mandava sentada ao meu lado no sofá. Edward e Carlisle estavam segurando um enorme quadro pintado por ela na parede na nossa frente enquanto a gente dizia como eles deveriam ajeitá-lo na mesma.

- Esta torto! Edward levanta mais o braço! – disse e ri quando ele olhou para mim e mostrou a língua.

- Assim está bom? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Um pouco mais para a direita... – analisava Esme. Eles fizeram o que ela disse. – Assim! Perfeito!

Olhei para o quadro recém posto e sorri. Era realmente lindo. Minha mãe tem talento.

- Ficou lindo, mãe. Parabéns! – a abracei.

- Ta e a gente? – resmungou o meu padastro como se fosse uma criança. – Nós ficamos horas segurando esse negócio! Aposto que o Edward deve estar com os braços doloridos que nem eu!

- Nossa! Muito doloridos! – o meu anjo passou as mãos nos braços teatralmente.

Rimos deles.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – minha mãe se afastou de mim e foi em direção a Carlisle. – Você também ganha um abraço. – e o abraçou.

- Ahhh! Eu também quero! – reclamou Edward olhando para mim.

- Nem vem! Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar a minha mala! Daqui a meia hora Alice e Jasper virão para nos buscar para irmos até o aeroporto! – me virei e fui para as escadas, já sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir.

Os braços fortes envolveram a minha cintura e me puxaram para um abraço. Ri divertida e beijei seu pescoço.

- Agora sim. – sorriu.

- Ah! – ouvimos minha mãe suspirar. – Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês aqui.

- Ah, mãe! Sinta orgulho! Estamos indo para Yale! – tentei reconfortá-la.

- Estou orgulhosa de vocês, meu bem. Claro que estou! Mas não posso deixar de sentir saudades. – choramingou novamente. Carlisle a abraçou por trás, envolvendo os braços na sua cintura.

- Eles irão ficar bem, Esme. – falou para ela.

- E nunca deixaremos de ligar, mandar e-mails... – Edward se separou de mim. – Você não se verá livre de nós tão cedo, Dona Esme. – apertou as bochechas dela. Rimos.

Minha mãe começou a querer chorar de novo, mas Carlisle e Edward a abraçaram.

- Heyy! – protestei. – Tudo bem que eu acabei de dizer que não ia abraçar ninguém, porque tinha que arrumar a mala, mas me deixar de fora desse abraço aí é pura covardia! – me fiz de ultrajada.

Eles riram – um som muito comum nessa casa ultimamente – e estenderam os braços para eu me juntar ao abraço coletivo.

"_**Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar**_

_**Que tudo era para sempre**_

_**Sem saber**_

_**Que o para sempre, sempre acaba..."**_

**Edward POV.**

- Pronto! Última mala fechada! – declarou Bella. Eu a estava ajudando com as últimas que faltavam, não que fossem muitas, mas ela deixou para última hora. Como eu.

De repente a sua expressão ficou séria.

- Pequena? – acaricie seu rosto. – Tudo bem?

- Ah... - seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu entendi o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava com medo.

- Não precisa ter medo, ok? – sorri para ela.

- Você me conhece mesmo, não é? – afundou o rosto em meu peito e eu a abracei forte.

- Eu tenho doutorado em Bella, meu amor. – senti seu corpo tremer com o seu riso. – Hey, olha para mim. – levantei o seu rosto e ela me encarou. – Eu te amo e você não está sozinha. Nunca vai estar. Eu estou aqui para você sempre. Ouviu, pequena? – beijei de leve seus lábios. Ela sorriu.

- Eu já te agradeci hoje? – falou colocando a mão no meu rosto.

- Pelo que? – pedi já sorrindo.

- Por existir, por me amar tanto quanto eu amo você... - sua mão foi para o meu cabelo.

- Você faz muito mais que agradecer apenas por estar comigo. - rocei os nossos narizes.

- Eu te amo. - Sorri com essas palavras (era sempre bom ouvir) – e a beijei lhe passando todo amor e segurança de que ela precisava.

- Bem, é apenas uma universidade, certo? – disse quando nos separamos.

- Certo. E Rosalie e Emmett estarão lá também!

- É. Acho que sobrevivo a isso. – sorriu timidamente. A beijei novamente.

"_**Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou**_

_**Quando penso em alguém**_

_**Só penso em você**_

_**E aí então estamos bem..."**_

- Mãe, por favor, não chora mais! – pedia Bella enquanto Esme a agarrava.

- Tem certeza que não querem que levemos vocês para o aeroporto? – indagou meu pai.

- Temos sim, pai. Obrigado. – o abracei. – Eu ligo assim que chegar lá, ok?

- Claro, meu filho. Se cuida. – sorriu e sorri de volta.

- Bella? Temos que ir... – chamei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para a mãe.

- Mãe! Fica bem, esta bem? Daremos notícias assim que chegarmos lá.

Esme a puxou para mais um abraço.

- Eu te amo, minha filha. – chorou.

- Eu também te amo, mãe. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Sentirei saudades. Muitas.

Entramos no táxi onde os nossos amigos já estavam e abrimos o vidro para acenar.

- Amamos vocês!

Ouvimos eles falando. Sorri para Bella.

- É sempre bom ouvir. – falamos juntos.

- AHHHH! Como você pode estar tão calma, Bellinha?? É YALEEE!!! – Alice batia palmas, sentada ao nosso lado no banco de trás.

- Eu sei, Allie. Mas eu não preciso me preocupar com nada. – a minha estrela falou, pegando a minha mão. Comecei a fazer carinho ali e ela me olhou confiante.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que aquela loira exibida da minha irmã ia me fazer tanta falta. – disse Jasper, sentado no banco da frente ao lado do taxista.

- Ahh! A gangue vai estar junta de novoo!!!! – pulou mais ainda a baixinha.

Um ano se passou e foi incrivelmente estranho passar ele sem Rose e Emm junto conosco. Eles faziam falta demais. Estava triste por deixar nossos pais, contudo saber que a "gangue", como disse a pixel, estaria reunida depois de tanto tempo era algo magnífico. Ainda mais sendo em Yale, não é mesmo?

Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao aeroporto. Despachamos as nossas bagagens e embarcamos logo.

- Como está? – perguntei para Bella depois de algum tempo de viagem.

- Ansiosa. – olhou para mim.

- Não mais que Alice. – ri mostrando a nanica pipocando ao lado do namorado, dois bancos a frente dos nossos.

Ela riu também.

- Eu sinto que mais uma etapa das nossas vidas esta por vir... E isso me deixa com a estranha sensação de pura felicidade. – sorriu.

- É. Você tem razão, meu amor. – brinquei com uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Vamos enfrentar mais uma etapa.

- Juntos.

- Como sempre, te lembra? – toquei seu nariz. – Você e eu... – toquei no meu peito. – Para sempre juntos. – enlacei a minha outra mão na sua.

- Eu te amo. – disse e nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

**Bella POV.**

Quando desembarcamos, saímos em direção às bagagens.

Estava andando de mãos dadas com Edward e rindo dos comentários dele sobre como Alice não para quieta, quando vi Emmett segurando duas plaquinhas escritas: "Desastre Natural" – eu – e "Duende Verde" – Allie.

Rosalie ria segurando mais duas plaquinhas: "Sr. Perfeito." – Edward – e " Maracujá" – Jasper.

Foi impossível não rir. Como senti falta disso.

Corremos em direção a eles e me agarrei no pescoço da minha amiga loira.

- Ah! Você está linda, Bella! – dizia, me fazendo dar uma volta.

- EMMETT! – Alice estava agarrada no grandão, enquanto ele a girava no ar.

Ficamos nessa gritaria alguns minutos, depois entramos no jipe de Emmett – sim ele comprou outro jipe. – e fomos rumo à casa que alugamos. Pois é, já imaginou uma loira extravagante, um gigante criança, uma desastrada com medo de gente, uma pixel pulante, um cara mais calmo que Maracujina e um Deus grego responsável vivendo juntos em uma casa? Era isso que iria acontecer nos próximos anos. Nós seis morando juntos durante a faculdade... Mais um projeto idealizado e realizado.

"_**Mesmo com tantos motivos**_

_**Para deixar tudo como está**_

_**E nem desistir, nem tentar...**_

_**Agora tanto faz**_

_**Estamos indo de volta para casa..."**_

Estávamos aqui há uma semana e hoje seria o nosso primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de Yale.

O despertador tocou e afundei mais o meu rosto no peito de Edward. Sim, eu e Edward dividíamos o quarto, assim como Alice e Jasper e Emmett e Rosalie. Uma das muitas vantagens de se morar com os amigos.

- Acorda, dorminhoca. – senti ele brincar com os meus cabelos. Resmunguei mais uma vez.

- Vamos que hoje é o grande dia! – disse e eu prontamente sentei na cama. Ouvi ele rindo. – Calma, ainda não estamos atrasados.

- Eu sei. – olhei para ele e me deliciei com a visão dele sem camisa sorrindo para mim. – Por isso eu levantei rápido: sem atrasos dessa vez! Pelo menos hoje!

Edward se sentou também e me beijou.

- Boa sorte,minha pequena. – desejou beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Boa sorte para nós. – o beijei novamente.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Era possível alguém gostar de chamar a atenção mais do que Rose? Não! Ou melhor: Alice e Rosalie juntas talvez. As duas andavam de braços dados pelo campus da faculdade olhando tudo e sendo olhadas por todos também. Eu fiz questão de ficar bem escondidinha na minha, agarrada no braço de Edward e com Emmett e Jasper me tapando, andando na minha frente.

- Nossa! Não sabia que o Emmett tinha amigos tão gostosos... – me virei na direção daquela voz. Uma ruiva metida comia os meninos com os olhos. Franzi o cenho.

- Meu Deus! Olha aquele com os cabelos cor de bronze! Ah lá na minha cama! – tudo bem. Agora eu parei de andar e fui ver quem era a biscate que disse isso. Era uma loira repugnante. E eu que achava que a Jéssica estando longe não precisaria mais bater em nenhuma outra garota exibida.

Edward começou a rir.

- Se você está pensando em voar naquela menina, lembre-se que eu acabei de me segurar para não voar naquele menino! – sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu comecei a rir também, esquecendo completamente da loirinha sem sal.

**Edward POV.**

E o primeiro dia de aula tinha acabado. Bella e Jasper tinham todas as aulas juntos, pois ambos fazem Literatura. Eu faço Medicina e Alice e Rosalie fazem Designe. Emmett está no segundo ano de Ed. Física.

- EU TENHO CARA DE EMPREGADA POR ACASO??

Era a voz de Bella. Olhei para Jasper e Alice que estavam comigo na sala e começamos a rir. Quase toda a noite, desde que começamos a morar junto, era a mesma coisa: Emmett e Bella brigavam por causa da janta.

- Mas eu só pedi para você fazer o molho dessa vez! – entrou o grandão na sala vinda a minha estrela batendo o pé logo atrás.

- Mas hoje NÃO É o meu dia de cozinhar!! – esbravejou.

- Então o que você estava fazendo na cozinha? – provocou Emm.

- Eu fui tomar água. – respondeu Bella com tédio.

- Já chamei a pizza! – falou Rose com o telefone na mão, vindo do quarto.

- Ótimo! – Bella sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. – Pelo menos teremos janta.

- Mas não era o meu dia de cozinhar? – indagou Emmett com uma expressão confusa.

Apenas olhamos para ele com uma cara de "você sabe que não sabe cozinhar" e ele deu de ombros e se sentou conosco.

A pizza chegou, comemos sentados no chão, conversamos sobre as nossas turmas, rimos, ligamos para os nossos pais, assistimos um filme até tarde e cada um foi para o seu quarto dormir tranquilamente.

- Eu gostei da minha turma. – comentou a minha pequena saindo do nosso banheiro.

- Eu também gostei da minha. – sorri para ela.

- Confesso que é estranho assistir uma aula inteira sem uma Jéssica ou um Mike junto. – riu, deitando-se ao meu lado na cama.

- É. Realmente esta tudo muito diferente.

- Acho que só o fato de saber que quando voltarmos para casa não haverá mais brigas... – deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Sem falar que agora moramos com mais quatro pessoas... – falei acariciando seus cabelos.

- E que são os nossos quatro amigos...

- E que estamos em Yale e não mais na Forks High School...

- Meu Deus! Você ainda se chama Edward Cullen? – arregalou os olhos fingindo espanto, levantando o rosto para me encarar.

- Talvez. – ri e a olhei profundamente. – Mas tem uma coisa que não mudou e nem nunca vai mudar.

- O quê? – pediu baixinho.

- Que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa desse mundo. – encostei a minha testa na dela.

- Fico feliz em saber que não sou a única que permaneceu igual nesse aspecto. – sorriu e nos beijamos.

Sim. Depois de tantas turbulências, depois de tanta tristeza e separações, a nossa vida estava mais calma e completamente mudada. Para cada lado em que olhávamos era algo novo surgindo. Não tem jeito: _tudo é novo outra vez_.

Olhei para Bella em meus braços, com seus olhos chocolates transbordando um amor imenso _por mim_ e sabendo que o meu olhar tinha o mesmo efeito _para ela_.

É, nem tudo muda, não é mesmo? _Ainda bem._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A-H M-E-U D-E-U-S!**

**Eu não sei o que eu sinto ao colocar o ponto final desse capítulo. Estou triste por essa história, que eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto foi bom escrever, ter chegado ao fim, mas estou completamente feliz e realizada por saber que vocês gostaram do meu trabalho e que sempre demonstraram um carinho enorme por mim e pela fic.**

**Só tenho a agradecer cada serzinho que leu alguma palavra disso aqui e dizer que vocês são demais! Nós autoras apenas escrevemos, porém sem vocês leitores não existiria a história!**

**Um obriga especial a todos que acompanharam a fic desde o início!**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Maríllya****: Nem me fala! Eu errei feio no discurso,né? Mas eu postei antes desse capítulo a parte em que o Emmett fala do Jasper no discurso. Desculpa *vergonha* - Muito obrigada por ler a fic! ;***

**Manuuu****:Postei! Muito obrigada por ler a fic!! ;***

**Miih...Cullen****: Oi,querida! Antes de tudo muito obrigada por ler a fic desde sempre! Adorei as tuas reviews e o teu mantra uahauahu E avestruz é porque quando tu fala o "truz" tu mostra os dentes. ^^**

**Carol****:Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou! Muito obrigada por ler a fic! ;***

**vitoria pixel jett: ****Muito obrigada pelo carinho de sempre! Mil beijos!**

**Carol Venâncio:**** Eu tentei reparar o meu erro,postando o discurso corrigido! Passa lá no post anterior! ;) Muito obrigada por sempre ler! ;***

**Isa Stream****: Onnnwwwnn *----* Muito obrigada por ter lido toda ela! Beijossssss ;***

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: Muito obrigada por ler sempre,flor! ;****

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****: Eu vii que eu esqueci o Jasper! Muito obrigada por ter avisado! Tentei corrigir o meu erro postando o discurso corrigido do Emmett! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! ;****

**Mimy Cullen****: Muito obrigada por todo carinho e atenção de sempre! Fico muito feliz com isso! Beijosss ;***

**Bruuh' Cullen****: Muito obrigada mesmo, querida! Espero que você tenha gostado do último capitulo! Mil beijos!**

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: Muito obrigada por tudo! Espero que tenha gostado mesmo! Beijoss!**

**SAMsamCullen****: Muito obrigada por todas as tuas reviews lindas, viu? Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijosss**

**Julieide****: Infelizmente acabou sim,mas muito obrigada por sempre ter acompanhado! Beijosss!**

**Kah Reche****: Muito obrigada,flor! Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo! Mil beijos!**

**Mayarah****: Muito obrigada pelas perfeitas reviws de sempre! Mil beijoss!**

**Margarida922:**** Tudo bem,querida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Mil beijos!**

**Mirian masen: Nossa,valeu! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijoss**

**Maarii:**** Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! E muito obrigada por ler a fic sempre! Beijosss**

**: Muito obrigada,linda! Sem palavras par agradecer! Mil beijos!**

**Aniil****: Infelizmente sim! Mas que bom que gostou dela! Beijos e obrigada! ;***

**Raissa Cullen****: Ah! Eu também chorei demais na minha formatura da 8ª série! Demais mesmo! Mas foi lindo! Muito obrigada por toddo o carinho! Beijoss!**

**Respondi todas assim, porque eu não estou conseguindo responder por e-mail.**

_**GENTE EU POSTEI A PARTE DO DISCURSO DO EMMETT DO ÚLTIMO CAPITULO EM QUE ELE FALA DO JASPER ANTES DESSE AQUI,OK? Mil desculpas pelo meu erro imperdoável. =/**_

**E para quem quiser continuar me acompanhando, eu estou com uma nova fic ExB: "Reação de Coragem". É universo alternativo, todos humanos, uns são estudantes de medicina outros não,mas os pares são convencionais e para quem gosta fala bastante da área da saúde.**

**É só ir no meu perfil e clicar! ;)**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez por tudo! E quem sabe ainda não vem um Epílogo,em? Não sei ainda...Vou ver.**

**Beijão no coração!**

**Isa**


	22. Epilogo Por toda a nossa vida

**Tudo é novo outra vez**

**Epílogo: ****Por toda a nossa vida.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_5 anos depois..._

**Bella POV.**

- Amor... – cutuquei Edward, mas ele não acordou. – Edward... Acorda, dorminhoco! – cutuquei mais uma vez e ele puxou minha mão me colocando em baixo dele e enchendo minha face de beijos. Comecei a rir. – Acho que vou começar a te acordar mais vezes. – disse em meio às risadas.

- Então? Feliz? – perguntou e pude notar o brilho em seus olhos.

- Com o quê? – me fiz de desentendida. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Bella! – reclamou, ri de sua cara.

- Seu bobo! É claro que estou feliz! – acaricie seu rosto. – Afinal, agora sou oficialmente a _senhora __Cullen_. – sorri um sorriso aberto. Edward colou nossos lábios em um beijo que nunca me cansaria de receber.

Depois de 7 anos de um relacionamento repleto de amor e respeito, eu e o meu anjo nos casamos. A cerimônia não foi tão simples como eu queria e nem tão extravagante como Alice planejou, porém estava a nossa cara. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Desde que me conheço por gente moro com Edward. Quando fomos para faculdade, há 4 anos atrás, dividimos a casa com os nossos quatro inseparáveis amigos e ontem – depois de um ano formados, noivos e com empregos estáveis – trocamos alianças e passamos a primeira noite no _nosso_ apartamento em Forks.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Bella Cullen._

Amei esse nome!

- Engraçado… - falei e Edward parou de beijar meu pescoço para me encarar.

- Engraçado? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É. – olhei bem no fundo daquele mar de esmeraldas. – Eu achava que era completamente feliz ao seu lado e que a nossa relação não tinha o que melhorar. Pois eu achei um defeito nela. – fiz cara de que estava pensando.

- Defeito? – indagou preocupado, saindo de cima de mim e sentando-se na cama. – Que defeito?

Ri mais uma vez. Como era fácil fazer isso ao seu lado...

- Nós sempre tivemos que dividir o nosso espaço com mais alguém. Agora, finalmente, somos apenas eu e você. – declarei. – Agora vem cá que você está muito longe de mim. – estiquei meus braços e ele abraçou minha cintura, colocando a cabeça em meu peito.

- É... Vai ser bom não ter que cuidar onde se da uns amassos para os nossos pais não verem... - falou e eu dei um tapa de leve em seu braço.

- Seu tarado! – acusei divertida. – Tudo bem vai... Eu admito que vai ser bom não ser interrompida por Emmett bem na parte boa... – corei. Foi a vez dele rir.

- Depois eu que sou o tarado... – se fez de ofendido.

- Acho que agora eu posso afirmar com certeza que eu sei o que é felicidade plena.

- Eu já disse que eu te amo hoje, Srª. Cullen? – perguntou levantando a cabeça e apoiando-se nos braços para me ver.

- Hoje não. – sorri marota.

- Nossa! Que terrível erro esse meu! – bateu em sua testa em sinal de indignação. – Eu tenho que concertá-lo, você não acha?

- Acho. - assenti.

- Vamos ver... – pegou a minha mão depositando um beijo ali. – Eu te amo... – fez o mesmo com a outra mão. – Eu te amo... – beijou minha bochecha. – Eu te amo... – a outra. – Eu te amo... - minha testa. – Eu te amo... – finalmente colocou seus lábios nos meus. – Você é a minha vida. – sorriu o seu sorriso perfeito.

- Acho que eu posso perdoar o seu erro depois disso. – declarei.

**Edward POV.**

Eu simplesmente sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Eu, Edward Cullen, me casei com Isabella Swan... Agora Isabella Cullen.

Já passamos por tantas coisas juntos. Muito boas e muito ruins também, porém nunca deixamos de nos amar.

E nunca deixaremos...

Bella estava sentada na cama com um olhar distante.

- Pequena? – não importa quanto tempo passe, eu sempre irei chamá-la assim.

Ela pareceu se assustar e notei que ela estava chorando.

- Bella! – corri até ela, me sentando ao seu lado. – Meu amor, você esta chorando! – disse já enxugando algumas de suas lágrimas.

- Não é nada, Edward. – dessa vez ela mesmo limpou-as. – Deixe para lá. – sorriu fraco.

- Não deixo não. – peguei sua mão. – Hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de casados e não posso admitir que você passe ele triste seja lá o motivo para isso.

- Eu estou estragando tudo, não é? – encarou suas mãos.

- Primeiro: você nunca estraga nada, segundo: tem alguma coisa te incomodando que você não quer falar. – de repente me preocupei. – Eu fiz alguma coisa? – indaguei exasperado.

- Não! Não! – se apressou em responder. – Por favor, Edward! Nunca!

- Então o que foi, minha linda? – pedi acariciando seu rosto.

- É que... Bem, eu me lembrei de tudo que aconteceu sete anos atrás e... Bem... – as lágrimas voltaram. – Eu não quero que o nosso casamento passe pelo o que o de nossos pais passou. – sua voz era um fio.

Sorri e a abracei forte.

- Pois não se preocupe. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – O que Esme e Carlisle passaram foi motivado pelo medo que ambos tinham de amar. E isso eu garanto que nós não temos. E além do mais, eles estão juntos e felizes agora. – terminei beijando seus cabelos.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo. – falou beijando o meu pescoço. – Muito.

- Eu sei. – a afastei para olhar nos seus lindos olhos chocolate. – Eu também te amo muito e vou sempre amar...

- Por toda a minha vida... – completou.

- Por toda a _nossa_ vida. – repliquei.

E nossos lábios se juntaram e aquela sensação de que tudo esta certo me tomou novamente. E eu sei que seria assim para sempre.

"_**O amor é paciente e benigno, não arde em ciúmes. O amor não se ufana, não se ensoberbece. O amor não é rude nem egoísta, não se exaspera e não se ressente do mal. O amor não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade. Está sempre pronto para perdoar, crer, esperar e suportar o que vier."**_

*****

*****

*****

*** **

*****

**Oiii!**

**Pois agora é o final mesmo! =/**

**Espero que tenham gostado do epílogo ,que não foi muito grande, mas feito de coração.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE A TODOS QUE SEMPRE ACOMPANHARAM A FIC! VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS! *O***

**Essa mesma fic esta sendo postada em outro site agora! É a mesma história, obviamente, porém postada no Nyah! Fanfiction pela minha querida Mayarah!*----***

**Ah! Lembrando que eu ainda tenho mais duas fic's ExB em andamento: " Nossa Linda Juventude" e " Reação de Coragem". É só ir lá no meu perfil e conferir. ^^**

**Beijão, galera! (LLLLL)**

**Isa**


End file.
